Your Soul Is Anchored
by ienjoypie
Summary: Jaden Smith is a new girl in Gotham, She just recently moved with her family from Chicago to Gotham. She's 17 and in starting school in two weeks, Being the Chief of polices daughter might arouse some fun for a certian villain. Joker/OC COMPLETE.
1. Move

_**So, Here I am. Reporting For Duty. I'm posting this Joker/OC story in hopes to get some more fans.  
**__**My other stories didn't do too well. But I'm hoping this one will work.  
**__**Get some attention. :P  
**__**I couldn't think of a story title. But I guess this works.  
**__**I'm not going to spend much time here. So you can get on to reading.  
**__**Special Shout out to my dearest Chelsea Grin for helping me with the story Idea!  
**__**You should most definitely check out her story 'Smile Baby'  
**__**Completely. AMAZING.  
**__**Anyways..  
**__**DC comics owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

Title: Your Soul is Anchored Pairing: Joker/OC  
Rating: R- Maybe N-17  
Summary: Jaden Smith is a new girl in Gotham, She just recently moved with her disgustful, tasteless, No-humor and what her mother likes to call 'Happy and Eventful' Family. She has no new friends and is starting a new school year in two weeks, She's a 17 year old girl with an attitude and a dad as the chief of police, It's sure to be fun for a certain villain of Gotham, Bringing her in for a 'Social Experiment' But could some feelings get mixed up? Joker/OC  
Warnings: Language, Sex, Heavy Petting, Violence And Murder, Blowing Shizz Up, Insanity.. And.. Well.. It's rated R for a reason.  
Status: _Active_

**Chapter One- Move**

I walked out of my room. My large 'Avenged Sevenfold' messenger bag hung slightly over my right shoulder as I briskly walked down the hall, past My pesky brother's room, Whom was stretching his fourth blanket over his neatly made bed. I rolled her eye's at his perfectionist-like demeanor.

I walked into the kitchen, where my Mom was peeling an orange with a potato peeler into an open drawer into the refrigerator. She'd gone a bit nut's after my dad had started working later. But somehow she still managed to try to keep the family what she liked to call 'Functional' Well, At least without Me ever being around. I laughed slightly as I walked over to the other half of the fridge and pulled a 'Go-Gurt' out of the freezer.

"Mom, I'm going out. Don't do anything stupid." I chuckled.

Suddenly, She snapped her head up to look at Me quizzically. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm starting school in two weeks, I think I deserve to know the new city we're living in. And I need to get a job. I'm not walking around in a giant city with no money."

"You know perfectly well that if you need money, Your dad and I can give it to you." There she goes again, Nagging me about how she'll supposedly will give me money If I need it. I remember the time that I asked her for Twenty bucks to go to a concert. '_You don't __**NEED**__ to go" _She said, That's when I decided to get a job. Screw my parents, They only ever gave me money when they thought I NEEDED it. Like for food. Bullshit. I, teenage girl need to do more things then sit at home and Eat, What does she want me to do? Sit on my ass all day and get fat? Just my luck that's what she'd want.. So I wouldn't have enough motivation to get up and do something. She'd bring their stupid 'Family activities' To me!

I thought of something to say before she yelled at me and assumed I was ignoring her. "I know, But then you guys always give me stupid guilt trips that I need to pay you back." That's another thing; It was always _'You know you still owe me five bucks from when I took you to the mall that time; Gas doesn't pay itself!' _God, That was annoying. Pretty soon she'll be making me pay for my own Christmas presents.

"Now you know that's not true-

"Whatever Mom, I'm leaving" I said, already out the door before my demon of a mom could reply.

**JXJ**

I walked down the long streets of Gotham, My ipod headphone's blaring _'Error: Operator'_ By Taking Back Sunday so loudly in my ear I wouldn't be able to hear someone screaming at me- Okay, That's a lie. But I sure as hell couldn't hear any of the people walking by me, Chatting away on their phone's.

I came upon a large sandwich shop. I felt my stomach growl annoyingly and pulled out my cheap, cracked cell phone, I looked at the screen as it read **11:50 **Ten minutes till My dad went on break. He was the only member of My so called 'family' I actually had a civilized relationship with. Although he was a very strict chief of police, and I'm an unruly, anarchist teenager with a bad temper. We still seem to get along in a very- odd way.

He had been offered a job in Gotham that was a better pay then the one he had in Chicago. For some reason Gotham PD had been losing lot's of men and needed some more. They never said why they were losing men. What, did Gotham PD think I don't own a Computer? I'm not as stupid as my family is; I knew why the police officers and judges were slowly dissipating in what my family must think is 'Thin Air'. It was the one man they had yet to stop on the Streets of Gotham. The Joker. Now, There's something about me. I hate the government; I hate my Dad's job; I hate the cops, I hate the frickin' President; I'm a Full-Blood Anarchist. And What can I say, Being the unruly teen that I am. I have respect for the Joker, I mean; How many frickin' people can blow up a damn hospital in less then a damn hour? It was Amazing! Man, If I could only get in his head. But that's besides what we're talking about here. Gotham just simply gave my Dad a job offer he couldn't refuse. They had given him chief of police instead of his crummy Seven Fifty an hour off-road patrol job.

I sighed as I gave the cashier the only fifteen dollars I had since we moved. I was forced to quit my last job because The move. But I still had one last pay-check. I had been left with twenty-five dollars in My pocket and fifty in the bank. It wasn't a very good paying job; but it got me by.

After I got the sandwiches I walked out of the building, I pulled out my semi-torn, cheap Gotham map that probably didn't even have the whole city on it and looked at it. The Police station was only about a block away. _'How Convenient' _I thought then snickered lightly

As I made my way down the large, crowded sidewalk as I got this feeling. You know that weird feeling that boils up inside you that suddenly makes you stop and turn around. Just to make sure no one was watching you? That's the feeling I had. I felt like a had a stalker. Someone sneaking through the large crowd of people. JUST to follow me. It was awkward, and weird and made me just walk faster.

I chuckled as I stared up at the large, police department, filled with loud, obnoxious, rude, fat, pudgy, cops. I sneered in disgust as I started up the large steps. Once inside I looked around, Just like any other Police department there were cops and investigators running amuck. Screaming belligerent things most people would never be able to understand.

I walked over to some chick at a large brown desk, She had big poofy hair that had to be from like-- the seventies. And she was chomping on a bright pink piece of gum, Kind of like those annoying office ladies you see in movies. I focused my eye's on her more and chuckled; Yep.. That's her. I turned down the volume on my ipod and smiled innocently to the best of my ability. "Excuse me?" I said.

"What?" she snapped her head up from her computer.

"Is there a Jacob Smith Available?"

"He's on break. What do you want?" She said, popping her gum once more. I just want to rip it out of her mouth, throw it on the ground and stomp on it. See what I mean by temper?

"I'm his daughter." I mumbled. "Where is his office?"

She went back to her computer but pointed to the left. "Down the hall"

I sighed and started my way past all the shouting men and women. Once down the hall I looked at a large plaque above a medium sized office.

'**Jacob Smith'  
**'**Chief Of Police'**

I groaned and opened the door slightly, peeking in, I heard a gruff "Come In." And walked in. There was my dad, sitting in a large, leather chair doing what looked like paperwork.

"Planning on not eating, pops?" I asked. His head snapped up and a smile formed on his face.

"Too busy"

I scoffed "Well, You're going to eat what I bought you because My money isn't going to waste."

"You got me food?" His brow furrowed.

"Yeah? So?"

"Thanks, Sweetie. Here, Come take a seat and we'll eat." He said, standing up and pulling a bunch of papers off of something to reveal a chair _'Whoah! I didn't see that there.' _

"Sorry for the Mess. Who knew that being chief of police meant so much paperwork." He said.

"It's okay." I said, Sitting down in the chair. He walked back over to his large, leather one and looked at me. I reached in the bag and pulled out his sandwich. He smiled and took it from me.

"Aw, Turkey! My Favorite!" He smiled. "Thanks, Champ"

"No problem, Dad." I said, Taking a bite into my own.

And then I had that feeling again.

And I knew. Somehow. I was being watched.

_**It's short. But it's a start.  
**__**And if you guys have any other good story titles. Don't hesitate to tell. :D**_


	2. Life

**Special Thanks to my Ahem ONE Reviewer. Haha. I was kinda disappointed but it's all good. The more chapters the merrier! Because the more chapters I get in, Hopefully I'll get more reviewers.  
It might suck. But I don't care. XD  
****It's a long one, Too! :D  
****I'm actually enjoying writing this character. And it's rare that happens.  
****DC Comics Own Joseph Kerr.  
****I own Jaden Smith.**

**Chapter Two- Life**

I sighed and looked up at my Dad. Unlike all the other fat, ugly cops in the city. He was actually handsome. And not the --Oh My God I love my Dad. Holy Shit Incest. Ew. No. It's like a father-daughter attractiveness. He's not the ugliest man alive. And he's not the fattest man alive. He's about.. What you could say, Average. You can tell that I got most my looks from him. I look nothing like my mother. I have his lips, Nose, Dark blue Eye's and even Eyebrow shape!

I also have his dark brown hair. But I always insist on dying it Jet Black. I don't know why but it seems more.. Me.

"Well, Champ. My Break's over and I've got to get back to work." He said and tousled my hair once before picking up a pen. "Thank you for Lunch. I'll pay you back somehow" He winked.

"Don't worry about it, pa. I'm going to get a job. I might work at a Gas station or something."

"Okay.. I'll see you at home."

"Mom's having another 'Family Fun Board Game' Nights, So I probably wont be home until later."

He sighed "You should come to family nights some time, bud. They're not as bad as you think"

"They are, pa. I went to them until I turned fourteen. I still remember."

"Oh," He chuckled. Then looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"You're just growing up to fast." He smirked. Then stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "Now Get on outta' here before I open a can of whup-ass on you!" He smiled. I burst out into hysterics.

"Oh My God, Dad!! Who says that anymore?!" I yelled, Almost choking as the laughs came harder.

He chuckled and sat down. "Get out of here!"

I laughed and started my way to the door, I took one last glance at my Dad before I left "Bye, Dad" I smiled.

"Bye, Sweetie"

**JXJ**

True to my word, I came home at about 10:30PM. I usually stay out longer but I need to get a Tazer-Gun Or something before I run around outside late at night in Gotham.

I walked up the stairs in our condo and up to my room, I ducked under my Bright Yellow 'Caution' tape surrounding the outside of my door. I hung that there when we moved, To keep my parents out. Thanks to my dad and being a cop I had several cool things, Well, cool things to a teenager my age.

I have handcuffs and caution tape rolls to the max, I had probably fourteen cans of pepper spray --but that's wimpy stuff. I wouldn't carry around pepper spray if I had to-- I have investigation booklets and one of the large 'Hazard Area' suits, That my dad stole from the office. I even have my own badge he made for me. How cool am I? Not to mention I have a million pens from the Chicago PD.

I pulled out my Dark green pen from my pocket and picked up the two Job registration forms I grabbed. I slowly started writing down my age, name and phone number.

How many times does one piece of paper need my name? I mean.. I swear. If I have to write down 'Jaden Smith' for the Seventh time, I am going to come unglued.

I applied for a job at Barnes and Noble, And For one at the Chevron right down the street from my school. I personally hope I get the Gas station one. Books are just… Boring.

Speaking of School, I need to go get registered. Oh my god, I have so much to do.

I finished writing and set down my pen and the papers on my nightstand. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers with red flames on them, They were from my last boyfriend but I figured that they were good pajama material so I kept them. What's it gonna hurt?

Next I pulled out a single, white tank top. I slowly pulled off my skin-tight pants and threw them across the room, I've never felt so good to be pants-less in my life. I slipped my legs one by one into the boxers and went to my H.I.M. T-shirt. I took that off and chucked it somewhere to the right, it sounded like it landed on something breakable but I didn't think too much on it. I pulled the tank top over my head and walked back over to my bed. I leapt onto and pulled my comforter over me. I leaned over and flicked my lamp off.

Then I laid down into a deep slumber.

**JXJ**

When I woke up I woke to the sounds of my Father's alarm clock blaring in my ear. I glanced to my alarm clock. **4:45AM **'What the hell is he crazy?' I thought and settled down back into my bed.

_"Hurry up, Jaden!" Nikki yelled from about ten steps in front of me. I quickened my pace and caught up to her._

_"What?" I laughed "We have like.. A half an hour until the movie start anyways." I said._

_"Twenty Minutes, Jay! Twenty Minutes! And we still have to get the tickets and snacks and popcorn and all that good stuff!" I grinned at my worried friend, I calmed her down to my normal pace._

_"Don't worry so much, Nikki, We'll make it." I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders_

_Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket._

_The phone call that would change my life._

_I noticed it was my Dad and picked it up instantly. "Hey Daddy!" I chanted into the phone happily._

_"Hey Champ.." He said, He sounded sad, Or tired, or something._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I need to tell you something. I.. I just.. Is Nikki there? You need someone there when I tell you this." I stopped dead in my tracks and clutched Nikki's arm._

_When my dad told me the news the world stopped. My heart leapt out of my chest and decided to jump into a giant meat grinder or something. I dropped my phone, cracking the screen instantly. And fell back onto some grass next to the movie theater. I watched as Nikki picked up my phone and mouthed something to my Dad into the phone. I couldn't hear anything. It was all silent to me. The world was going in slow-motion as Nikki ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my small body. I was crying and yelling, Screaming 'No'. But I couldn't hear it. I knew I was shaking but I couldn't help it. Nikki was smoothing my hair and whispering in my ear, But I couldn't hear her. No._

_That was the Day that the one person that ever understood me, ever really knew me, That I trusted everything with._

_Simply Died._

_My Grandma._

I snapped my eye's open, light was flooding into my room from my black drapes being open. I don't remember opening them and my mom wouldn't dare come in my room. So I just shrugged it off and assumed that I opened them last night and forgot to shut them.

A cold sweat had broken over my body from the dream I had just had. That was an old memory that I wanted to let go. But I simply couldn't. I shuddered one more time and glanced at my alarm clock. **12:15PM. **Holy shit! Talk about sleeping in!

I lay there a few more minutes, Waking my body up slowly and looking around my room, I sat up and got used to the feeling of being awake. I yawned and stretched my arms out in different directions. My usual morning routine.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I opened my top drawer and pulled out some underwear and a bra. Then I pulled open my pants drawer and pulled out my black tight pants. Being in the mood to royally piss off my mom I pulled out my black shirt with a large Anarchy circle on it. I snickered to my cleverness and rebelioness and walked out of my room, Ducking under my caution tape.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and put my hand on the handle. I twisted. Damn. Locked. I knocked once and got a small "Hold on!" From my brother. I heard the toilet flush, The sink run and the door unlock. "You look like Crap" He stated.

"Thanks, Freak." I said. "Get out of my way." I pushed the boy with thick rimmed glasses pass me and walked in, slamming the door in his face. I took off my pajamas and adjusted the temperature of the water.

I got in and started washing my body, I washed my hair and body, then rinsed, Then I conditioned my hair and grabbed my razor, I slowly started pulling it up and down my legs. It pulled off all of my little hairs that had gathered there from the past two days.

Once I was done and rinsed completely, I grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around my body. I dried my body and moved to my hair. Once semi-dry, I hung the towel up and looked at my naked body in the mirror. I'm not fat. And I'm also not the anorexic chick of the school. I'm normal, Average, That's the only thing I have of my moms. Is her bra size and body type.

I sighed and put on my undergarments. I pulled on my pants by jumping up and down. Damn, their hard to get on. I have trouble pulling them over my ass. And I don't even have an ass. **THAT'S** how tight they are!

Once done with my pants, I pulled on my shirt. I got out my eyeliner and slowly applied that, It's really the only thing I put on, or let alone need.

I walked out of the bathroom and ducked back into my room. I grabbed my Dark purple bandanna and walked back into the hall and into the bathroom. I situated it on my head and took one last look at myself. I smiled and walked back to my room. I grabbed my messenger bag, and my phone and walked out. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brother was at the table eating what looked like a ham sandwich. My mom was scrubbing the counter so hard that it looked like the paint was about to come off. "Morning" I yawned once again.

"It's about time you got up!" My mom looked up quickly from where she was hunched over. I smiled weakly and went and got a 'Go-Gurt'

"I'm going to go get registered for school today." I stated.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but honey, if you're going today will you take off that wretched shirt and filthy rag on your head?"

"No, Mom."

She sighed. "Fine."

I walked to the door and went to push it open. "Bye, Mom. See you tonight" I was out the door before she could answer.

I figure I can submit my job applications and then go get registered. Sounds good.

**JXJ**

I walked out of the school, dragging my feet a little bit. I haven't even been in this school more then An hour and I already hate it. I hate the stupid teachers, The office ladies, The mascot, And the principal's a dick.

And the school color's--Oh god the school colors. An ugly, human vomit orange and a dark, ugly aqua blue. Ew.

I walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Much like myself; Kids were pouring out of the school from registration. The more I looked at them, the more I realized I probably wouldn't get any friends here. I'd end up chilling with the nerds. Like my last school.

I groaned as a quirky little--What looked like 10th grade kid walked up to me.

"Hi!" He stated cheerfully.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's your name?" He asked. The last time I heard someone say _'What's your name?'_ Exactly like that had to be in Kindergarten.

"Jaden."

"Cool! I'm Tommy!" He said, sticking out his freckled, sweating, and probably disease ridden hand--Just Like a six year old-- I smirked and brushed past his hand. I heard footsteps behind me. Oh God, He's following me. I heard him rambling on about something that I really couldn't hear. "I just moved here. And I have no new friends. My mom says that I need to make new friends and.." _Yada, Yada, Yada, _Do I care? Not really. "I'm in 10th grade, And I really like trigonometry." I snapped around, there he was, walking behind me like a lost puppy.

"Dude, I really don't care. I'm a SENIOR. I'm not ever going to hang out with you. So scram."

He frowned and turned around. Mumbling something incoherent; all I heard was "Bye, Jaden."

I walked past all the people on the crowded streets When I heard a loud Bang and a 'GET DOWN!!"

I looked up and sure enough. Gotham City Bank had several people in clown masks. Robbing it.

_Great. Now I'll never get home. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO!!**

**CLIFFY!!**

**:P Who wants more?!**


	3. Nightlife Part I

_**Short chapter. More to come. I wrote this really fast so sorry if It sucks.  
**__**DC comics own Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Four- Nightlife Part I**

I looked through the window to the large bank. Sure enough. There were several men in clown masks running amuck throughout the bank. One was standing with a woman, The gun to her head. Another was running into another room -what I assumed was the vault room- with several big black duffel bags.

There were other men just walking around with large guns, Watching the hostages. I have nothing against them, So I wouldn't call the cops. Hell, I've been planning when I'm supposedly going to rob a bank for a few years. Yes, a girl can dream.

So I carried on my way. Watching people walk by looking terrified. I just chuckle to myself and keep walking. It's nothing I wont hear on the news later. Or from my Dad. At least he respects my want to know about crimes.

My mom would always have a comeback like _'She doesn't NEED to Know' _God, in her world I wouldn't NEED to do anything.

I walked down the street farther, Deciding that I'm going to explore the city more tonight. Sounds good to me. I just might have to take a kitchen knife and a can of pepper spray. Wow. What an odd mix.

I looked around, taking in what I would have to every day for the next years to come. My walk home from school is sure to be honestly boring. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my ipod, tracing my finger over a large scratch on the screen and cupped my hand over it so I could see it. 'Atreyu- Lip Gloss And Black'

Sighing, I turned up the volume and kept walking.

Then I got that feeling again. You know the feeling I was telling you about, how someone, I KNOW someone is watching me. My heart beat quicker and I quickened my pace, One foot in front of the other, Jaden. That's it. Quicker, Now.

Once I no longer felt that way I turned around, making sure no one was looking at me. I took a breath in relief as I saw no one was.

About twenty minutes later I finally made it home. I walked up to the front door and twisted the handle, Damn. Locked. I know my mom And Tyler are home but I don't want them to know I home, you dig? I dug into my messenger bag and pulled out my key's my Dad had gotten made when we moved. Thank god for that man.

I snuck quietly up to my room and went in my room "Jaden?" My mom Called. Shit. Busted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How did registration go?" She asked.

"It went fine, Mom." I said, opening my door.

"Come on, Jaden. I want to know. Let me see your classes" I groaned and pulled out the crumpled paper from my pocket. I chucked it at her and ducked under my caution tape. I shut my door in her face and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my old, worn, backpack with a misfits logo on it and chucked it on my bed. I then pulled out three cans of pepper spray and my old pocket knife and also chucked those too.

I could hear my mom talking through the wall "Oh! You got Art 4! That's good!" For Once, I was happy that my mom reminded me of something.

I pulled out my red, purple, green, black, and white spray paint cans and chucked them on my bed.

I walked over and put one can of pepper spray in my pocket, and another in the water bottle section on my backpack. I put my spray paint cans in the large pouch And put my pocket knife in my pocket, (How Ironic?) And pulled out my old, worn wallet. I put the remaining of my money in my backpack.

I walked over to my dresser And pulled out my black fingerless gloves and put them on. I pulled out my black, Bring Me The Horizon hoodie and threw it on my bed, I pulled out my beanie and threw it also.

I just noticed how much I'm throwing.

I walked back over to my backpack and put everything I had prepared in it. I laid down on my bed for a second but then snapped back up. I couldn't hear my mom outside my room anymore so I'm sure I was safe. I opened my door and took a run for it. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Shit. Mom.

There was my mom. Sitting at the island and sipping her coffee quietly, a single tear ran down her face. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just want to be in your life!" I rolled my eye's and walked over to the counter where my first destination was. I opened the drawer and pulled out three long, steak knifes. I held them by the blade and walked back through the door to my room. My mom stopped drinking her coffee and walked out the door, following me. "What do you need knifes for?"

"Nothing, mom. Don't worry about it."

"I am going to worry about it!" She followed me up the stairs and I ducked back into my room, She was following until I slammed the door in her face, locking it.

I heard her let out a sad sob and walk away. I sighed and laid on my bed. I would need rest if I was going to be exploring all night.

**JXJ**

I walked down the streets of Gotham, Trying to find an easy and unnoticed place to make my mark with spray paint.

I watched as old and young women clutched onto their purses like a crawdad on a raw piece of meat.

I watched as men buried their hands in their pockets so far and so hard they were going to rip a hole in their pants.

I watched as cops sat in their cars, probably sleeping while thugs stood by, watching until the best opportune moment to rob the local grocery store.

The tall building sat as still as sloth's and watching over like a mother eagle about to attack it's prey.

I chuckled lightly. And to think all of this was protected by a man in a bat mask and spandex?

Funny.

_**Short. But Got some out  
I'll be posting more.  
This is only part one.**_


	4. Nightlife Part II

_**YEY! READERS!  
**__**Don't worry my dears. Joker Will come soon. I'm getting anxious for him to come, too.  
**__**I think he'll be in the next chapter.  
**__**I LOVED writing this chapter. I guess it just made me..  
**__**I don't know.. It'd just be fun as hell to sneak out and spray paint.  
**__**ALSO! Um.. I wrote earlier that they live in a condo, Scratch that, okay? I really don't want to go fix it. They live in a house.  
**__**DC comics owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Five- Nightlife Part II**

I walked down a small alleyway, Jumping lightly when a small cat ran across from me as fast as it possibly could, all I saw was a hint of grey. And then a small squeal. Probably got a mouse.

I shrugged and kept walking. This alley was pretty deep and led until the next street. I looked behind me quickly, checking to see if there was anyone. I was in luck, No one was following. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and opened it, Pulling out my jacket I slipped it over my shoulders. I then pulled out my beanie and pulled it over my face. I had cut two holes for eye's and one for my mouth. I pulled out the red spray paint and shook it slightly.

I then, began my art.

I first started my large A, Then I put the large circle around it, And then I finished it off with the dash in the middle. I stood back, taking in my art. I then pulled out my black spray paint and traced over it, I smiled and put my beanie up. I inhaled the deep scents of anarchy and bent down to put my spray paint away.

I took one final look at it and walked down the alley, back onto the street. I watched as a cop eyed my suspiciously and quickened my pace. I ducked back down into another alley and went to the next street, I looked back ad no one was following me. I stopped walking and turned into another one. I hope I don't get too lost.

I looked around to find landmarks.

There was a homeless old man laying on a bench. Remember that. Hobo On Bench. I looked around more to see a large grocery store. Okay. Grocery Store.

Old Hobo And Grocery Store.

Perfect Mix, Don't you think?

I walked farther into the alley and found a blank, brick wall. It was almost screaming "PAINT SOMETHING ON ME!!"

So, I followed it's order. I pulled my beanie over my face again and pulled out my green spray paint. I shook it up, the small ball inside shaking through the sides. I pushed the button on the top down and formed a large 'J' on the wall in bubble letters. I Let my arm take over as I made a bunch of large designs on it. Scribbles here and there, I then reached down and pulled out my purple. I traced over the J once again the same as I had with the green. I stood back and looked at it.

Something was missing.

I took out the black and shook it, Once read I put two large dots on the middle of the large letter.

Then, I reached down and pulled out my red, tossing the black back in the bag and shook the next can. Have you ever wrote something so fast and hard your hand get tired? That's what happens when you shake so much in one night.

I took the red and traced along the loop side of the 'J' with it.

I threw the red back into the bag and pulled out the white. I took several steps back so that when the white would hit the wall, It would only sprinkle things, making everything else still visible. I stood back and pressed my finger hard down on the button. White spread across the wall like snow on a nice winter day.

I shook it again and pressed the button. About half the wall was covered and I was quite please with myself. I have no idea what made me want to do this exact design but, I really never know these things.

I was zipping up my bag when I heard a loud.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" And then a large flashlight on me. Shit. Cops.

I picked up my bag that was only half way zipped and ran. Now, There's something else about me. I can run pretty damn fast. And there was no possible way someone could catch me. Especially a fat as hell cop. I immediately felt the one knife I had shoved in my sock fall out. But not wanting to turn around to get it. I ran faster.

I ran around the corner of the alley and spotted my Old hobo. He looked dead from what I could see but.. There was no time to check.

I ran until I found my grocery store. Which there was a large fence around it. I ran and jumped up the fence. I climbed over it with the skills of a monkey and collapsed on the other side; Out of breath. I looked up and saw several workers looking at me. One large Chinese man came out from behind the workers and headed towards me, one of his large, fat fingers pointed at me.

"YOU! Get out of Here! Now!" He said with a deep Chinese accent.

I scurried to my feet and looked through the fence for the cop. With no sign of one, I pulled my beanie back up over my head and climbed back up the fence.

I hopped over and started my trek home.

On my way down the street. Several men were watching me. I was secretly chanting in my head 'Please down rape me. Please don't rape me'.

I reached back and pulled out one of my pepper spray cans. And then dug deep in my pocket for my pocket knife. I held that in my hand. The blade facing downwards.

One I finally hit my street. I snuck into the backyard of a house about three away from mine; so my mom wouldn't see me. And so she wouldn't question me.

I walked through the backyard of some family. They have a large pool in the middle of the backyard. Damn, I wish we had a pool.

Finally I hit the last backyard before my own. I was about half way through it when I heard a loud growl, I turned around and came about three feet from a large pit bull. My eye's went wide as it headed straight or me. I ran as fast as I could to the fence. I jumped as high as I could but the damn pooch got a hold of my right converse. I pulled as hard as I could, but it pulled off my shoe and I scrambled over my fence.

I jumped and looked over. There it was. Chomping on my low top converse as hard as it could. It would be in bits and pieces in a second. Damn.

I walked through the wet grass --My dad probably watered it when he got home-- and got to the porch. I pulled off my soaked sock and left it there. I opened the back door as quietly as I possibly could. Without hesitation, I snuck into the house and walked up to my room without anyone waking.

Once in my room, I pulled off my only shoe and sock; then my jacket and beanie.

I sighed and pulled off my pants. I walked over and fell on my bed. I glanced at my alarm clock **3:48AM** I need Sleep.

Yes. Sleep.

_**Kaylee: Haha, WHOO!! She finally got to explore Gotham and She didn't get raped! It was a short chapter. But I had to get done with the 'Nightlife' part. So, Joker-Dee-Doker is coming up it the next chappie! So hold on tight, kiddies! It's gonna be a Bumpy ride!  
**__**Joker: It's about time!  
**__**Kaylee/Jaden: Shut up.  
Kaylee: And There you go, Water-fairy7, She wear converse.  
Joker: Who cares what shoes someone wears?  
Kaylee/Jaden: SHUT UP!!**_


	5. Realization

_**Kaylee: Wow, This took forever to write. But hey, at least I've been writing two chapters every day.  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, You know how those reviewers get when you don't give them chapters.  
**__**Joker: (Snickers) I hope they kill you all!!  
Kaylee: How many times do we have to tell you to SHUT UP!?  
**__**Jaden: Yeah!  
**__**Joker: …  
**__**Kaylee: ANYWAYS! **_

_**DC comics owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Six- Realization**

I awoke from the sun shining in from my drapes and groaned. I looked at my clock **2:17PM**. Holy shit!

I got my eye's used to the light as I sat up. I yawned, stretched and stood up. I actually felt good. Well, Probably because I got to sleep in so late.. But damn, It felt good!

I looked down and realized I was just in my underwear and shirt and decided to just throw some pants on. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my purple and black checkered pants and pulled them on. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I used the bathroom, washed my hands and brushed my hair.

I walked down the hall and downstairs. Once downstairs I went into the living room. Tyler had already started school and my mom was at the store.

I slumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. I flicked on the TV and was going to change it when something caught my eye.

"_Hello and Welcome back to the Two O'clock News. Gas prices are going Up! Do you know what I-" _The man paused and listened to something in his ear piece. _"This just ends! The Joker Strikes again! But this isn't something he is normal to do. The police found a large spray painting of a large 'J' In an alleyway with his signature smile on it! Also, They found a knife at the scene. Which made police almost positive it was him. One police officer said one of his thugs must have done it because he caught the person and it ran! Dropping the knife and running. We'll get back to you with more on this case"_

I started laughing. I don't know what the hell was so funny about it. Maybe because the spray painting was mine, or for the fact that I didn't even know I was doing something even remotely close and related to the Joker! That's grand.

I laughed harder and harder. Almost halfway falling off the couch. I was laughing so hard my face went red.

Once I finally calmed down I turned the TV off and walked back upstairs to my room and pulled out the two kitchen knifes I had left. I looked around my room and noticed my window was open --Weird. I didn't open it.

I scampered back downstairs into the kitchen and put the knifes back in place. I then heard the phone ring and walked over to it.

The number said 'Blocked' But I picked it up anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of the job application for Chevron Gas station Ms. Smith filled out. Is she there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." I said.

"Oh, Wonderful! I just wanted to inform you that you got the job. We would like for you to come in later for your orientation." She said.

"Awesome! Um, I have nothing to do right now. Can I come now?"

"Sure! The earlier the better! Does Three-thirty sound good, Ms? I need to get a few things ready."

I glanced at the clock **2:55PM **"Yeah, That sounds good. I'll be there real quick."

"Awesome. And Might I ask. What size of shirt do you wear?"

I thought about that question for a minute. "Medium."

"Okay! I'll see you in a bit!"

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem. Can't wait for your help!"

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and put down the phone. I gave a small "Yes!" And walked into the other room and up the stairs. I walked in my room and grabbed my messenger bag and ran over to my closet to pull out my high top converse, not even scanning my room completely.

I darted down the stairs and jumped on the couch. It took me a good ten minutes to put on my shoes and to be out the door. I stopped for a moment when the brightness of the sun came onto my eye's. Swaying a little bit then coming back onto my regular walking pace.

I reached in my bag for my ipod but frowned when I realized it wasn't there. I gave a loud growl and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I walked along the streets. Taking it the beautiful scenes of Gotha- Wait, Did I _seriously _Just say _beautiful_? More like polluted, trashy city.

I chuckled slightly, realizing how ugly this city is. With it's large building towering over us like palm tree's in California. And it's crumbled old stores and houses. It's ugly people that give you faces that could kill.

And the cops, The stupid cops and investigators. Their all Assholes.

I walked farther until I came upon the gas station I would be working at for the next years to come. I wonder if I could get enough money to actually buy a car. So I wont be walking everywhere. The streets down here weren't _that _crowded all the time.

I walked up to the store and flung the door open. A little bell in the corner as the door shut. _That's going to get annoying. _I heard a woman shuffling throughout the store on her high heels. And then I saw her look at me.

"Oh, Hello dear! You're ten minutes early!" She said, Hm, I must've not realized how fast I walk without music.

"Sorry, I guess I was just excited and walked faster." My mind toyed with me, Calling me names. _Suck up._

"Oh, that's fine dear! I was just finishing up getting your shirt ready."

"Oh, Okay." I smiled.

"So, I don't really have that much to show you but--

And we sat there, for the next hour and a half, While she explained to me how to work the store. It got boring half way through and I hoped she wouldn't catch me yawning when I did.

I listened though. She explained to me that I had to take ID when I gave people cigarettes or beer, I didn't even know if I could sell them but I didn't ask.

She explained how to sell gas and how to fix the carwash because sometimes the large, red washers didn't want to work and I would have to forcefully do it. And she taught me how to fill and fix the fountain drink dispenser, and told me that I would have re-stock things.

He told me about the large, red button that I had to push in case there was a robber or something suspicious going on. And about the fact that I had to clean the toilets and such, And to put a 'Out Of Order' sign on a door if the toilet doesn't work.

But, overall, It seemed like a pretty cool job.

"Oh, and Also, DO NOT forget to put up a wet floor sign when you mop the floor." She said, I smiled and chuckled lightly. I could have some fun with that.

"Okay." I said.

"So, I think you've got it. Here's your shirt and key." She said. Handing me a dark blue cloth and a small piece of metal. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She said, running behind the counter and coming back with something I couldn't see that well..

She reached out and put a small, dark blue baseball cap on my head. Now, If I knew this lady better I would've punched her straight into that make-upped face and told her never to fucking touch my hair again. But I didn't. So I silently cursed under my breath and tried to form the best smile I could.

I have a problem with people touching my hair.

I pulled it off my head and put it into my bag. I pushed down the fluffed up parts of my hair and looked back to the lady.

The sad part? This chick is my boss and I don't even remember her name.

"Okay, Thanks again Mrs.." I trailed and held out my hand, hoping she would finish my sentence for me.

"Henderson."

"Right. Thanks again Mrs. Henderson. But I have to get going." I looked down at my wrist, pretending I had a watch "Mom wants me to help make dinner" I said. Lie. I wouldn't help her if my life depended on it.

"Okay, go on home to your mom. I'll see you in two days at 3:50." She smiled. I smiled back and walked out the door. Good. Now I had a job.

I walked down the street. Remembering I don't have my ipod and groaned once more, stuffing my hands in my pockets and started my long walk home.

I thought about the news this morning. Thinking about how they thought my art was the Joker's. I chuckle once as I kick a rock that I see on the sidewalk. I have to admit it was pretty cool, having my very own graffiti on the news.

I looked up and realized that just a few blocks down the street would be the spot where I left my mark on the streets of Gotham.

With cops and investigators and press would be all over it. I giggled slightly as some guy looked down at me and glared. I love it when people glare at me. It makes me feel unique.

I laugh at how cheesy that just sounded and got another dirty look from a woman. I just gave her an original death glare back and walked on my way.

I wonder where the mall is around here. I need some new clothes and I'm not going to go school shopping with my mother. Ew. She'd make me put on something like a damn summer dress. Saying that I look so 'Cute And Girly!!"

Gag.

I turned into my street and looked around at all the houses. We lived in what you could call a 'Gingerbread house neighborhood' Where every house looks the same but is just different colors.

I thought of being really stupid at that moment and started skipping. I stopped a few seconds later about two houses before mine and started laughing my ass off. I started walking again and as I passed the house with the pit bull. I glared at it slightly and walked up my porch.

I took out my key's and shoved the house key in the lock. "Mom! I'm home!" Whoah, That's the first time I've done that in a while.

I got no response. I shrugged it off and figured she's still at the store, shopping away like crazy. She does that a lot. We've been in debt so many times it's not even funny.

I walked into the living room and sat down. I untied my shoes and pulled them off.. Man, I definitely prefer low tops over high tops.

I grabbed my bag and started up the stairs. I opened my door and ducked under my tape.

That was when it hit me.

All of it.

The window, My drapes. Everything being open came together right then.

There, laying on my bed. Toying with a knife in his hands.

In the flesh in blood.

_The Joker_

"Well, Hey there _Gorgeous_, What _took _you so uh, _long_" He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

**Kaylee: WHOOO!! I think I got a little _too_ happy for him to finally be in the story.  
Joker: You did, You were like, bouncing around and uh, **_**stuff.  
**_**Kaylee: You have no say in this. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! And Yes, Water-Fairy7, Joker Loves you.  
Joker: No I Don-  
Jaden: SHUT UP!  
Kaylee: Yeah, What she said.**


	6. Three Flights Up

**_Kaylee: Haha, Wow. I love people that review my story. Their amazing. But now, my dears, The wait is over!!  
_****_Jaden: Yeah, Now you can read me being tortured. Why do people read about other people being tortured?  
_****_Joker: Awesome! I wanna read! (Grabs bowl of popcorn)  
_****_Kaylee: Now you know.. Their all like him (Pokes Joker)  
_****_Joker: KNOCK IT OFF!  
_****_Jaden/Kaylee: (Jumps Back)_  
**

_**DC Comics Owns Joseph Kerr  
****I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Six- Three Flights Up**

He sat up on my bed and fake-stretching and standing up. "I was getting a bit, Um, _Worried_"

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well, Dear. I think you're uh, Going to come with me for a while. Seeing as that little, um, _stint_ you pulled costed me to get pretty mad And, uh, you wouldn't _like _me when I'm _mad_. People get _hurt_." He said, standing up and walking over to me and reaching out to grab my face. I took a couple steps backwards so he wouldn't be able to reach me. "Oh now don't be like_ that_. I'm not gonna hurt _you_"

"How do I know your not lying?" I said, trying to turn this into a someone real conversation.

"You're right, I am." He cackled, Walking over and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let. Me. Go!!" I yelled. Kicking and hitting him as hard as I could.

"Now, gorgeous, I wouldn't er, _Do_ that if I was you. It's just going to make me hold you, uh, _tighter_." He walked out of my room, tearing down the caution tape as he went, then going down the stairs and outside _'Yes!'_ I thought _'One of my neighbors are SURE to see me!'_

I lost all hope when a large black van pulled up in front of the house, The sliding door opened and The Joker threw me in the back. "Tie her up, boys." He said, getting in the passenger seat. I watched him look at the driver. "You know what I've decided?"

"What, boss?" The man said in a gruff voice, much like my fathers when he's frustrated.

"I want to _drive_" He said, taking out a gun and shooting the man straight in the head three times.

"What the hell?!" The man that was supposed to be 'tying me up' said. The Joker got in the drivers seat and looked back.

"Do _you _want to be next?" He asked. The man shook his head back and forth frantically. "Then TIE HER UP!" He shouted. The man hurried and looked down at me and got out a rope.

He tied my hands behind my back and then tied my ankles together. I didn't even get to grab my shoes. That pissed me off. I'd be shoeless for the next few days

I sat in the corner of the van as it sped around the streets of Gotham. I heard the Joker giggle and cackle quite a few times but I just figured it's what he does.

It's actually quite funny. I don't know why so many people are afraid of him. I mean, sure. He's killed a shit load of people. But there's actually something amusing about him.

It's quite… Hilarious.

You can't help but stifle a giggle when he goes on a laugh attack. Or when he snaps a rude comment to one of his thugs. All of his comebacks are so.. Morbid.

But there's something else about me, God I talk about myself a lot. But, I laugh at really morbid things, When I go to see horror movies I laugh the whole time. I guess me and The Joker aren't that much different.

Except for the fact that I don't run around chasing a giant bat and killing people.

I chuckled lightly at my last thought, which made the large thug that was set to 'watch over me' snap his attention to me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This!" I laughed, kicking him in the balls as hard as I could with my feet being tied up. I sat back and laughed for a second, which made the Joker look back at me questionably as the man hunched over, almost crying.

I sat up to the best of my ability and leaned over the middle of the passenger's seat and the drivers seat.

"So, Clown. Where we headed?" I said.

"You think you're tough, Don't you?" He said.

"I have my moments." I said. "But you didn't answer my question." He looked over to me, glancing between me and the road.

"_What_?" He said, his usual smile disappearing.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" I said, dragging out my words more. "Got it buddy?" I watched him clench his teeth together and mumbled something under his breath.

"You don't _need_ to know." He said.

"You sound like my mother!" I said, chuckling lightly. Next thing I felt was a fast, sudden pressure to my face and I went flying back. I tasted blood in my mouth and looked up at the Joker. Whom was smiling at me.

"Fucker hit me!"

"I told you I was _lying_." he said, focusing back on the road.

**JXJ**

About an hour and a half later the large van finally came to a stop. I was going to ask where we were but I changed my mind, Seeing as I might get hit again.

The blood had finally stopped flowing about a half an hour into the ride. It all went in my mouth and it tasted like pennies, I've never liked the taste of blood. But the sight of it makes me laugh.

The man that I had kicked in the Nads totally backed off. I was assuming he didn't want to get kicked again. And every time he came close to me I'd get in my kicking position. He stopped after the fifth time I got in my position.

So I sat in the back of the van, dried blood all over my face, waiting for them to start the van again. I had closed my eye's so I really didn't know who was in it. I figured I'd open my eye's so I'd know what was going on.

I opened my eye's and scanned the van. No one was in here. Joker was gone. The Man had left. I was the only one in here.

And the part that sucked was I wouldn't be able to escape. They tied the damn ropes too tight.

So I waited silently for them to come back. About a half an hour later I heard footsteps outside and then the large door open. Two men in clown masks came and picked me up. One held onto my feet and the other my head and neck.

"Wait." The one holding my feet said. "Should we blindfold her?"

The one at my head took the hand holding the bottom of my head and put it over my eye's. "Done." He said.

They walked for about five minutes until they came to some stairs. They must've been really strong to be able to carry 150 pounds up this many stairs. I counted how many floors we went up and it ended with being only three.

Three flights up.

The one holding my feet let go and my feet fell to the ground with a satisfying 'Thud' Then I heard him knock what sounded like five times. Two times really slow and then the last three really fast.

Secret Code?

The other side of the door knocked four times really fast and I think the man on my side of the door opened it.

He dropped back down and picked up my feet. They walked into the place they had knocked and walked for another probably 30 or 40 seconds.

I then heard a door open and I was being thrown, I could see now and I fell into a corner on some light brown carpet. Speckled with red.

They walked over to me and bent down to pull off my ropes. They untied my legs first and then turned me over to undo my hands.

When they took the ties off of my hands, They turned and fled for the door really fast. Like if at any moment, I was going to jump up and attack them.

I chuckled lightly and looked around the room I would probably staying in for a while.

It was completely blank. The walls had nothing on them. The only window was boarded up and the walls were a dim light blue. There was one, white mattress in the corner. It didn't have a sheet on it or anything. It was just a mattress.

I stood up and walked over to it. I fell on it and started to laugh.

I guess this is a very inappropriate time to be laughing. But I can't help it! It's all funny to me! Seeing as how I might die in ten minutes is funny to me!

I laughed for a good ten minutes before I finally stopped.

I wiped a small tear away from my eye that had formed there from laughing so hard and put my arms behind my head in a relaxation movement.

I was closing my eye's slightly when I heard a long 'Bang' as in the door slamming shut. I watched as the Joker smiled but then furrowed his brow and looked at me better.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said.

"Hmm.. Kinda. It'd be better if I had a TV or something." I said, I watched as he pursed his lips together into a glare.

"You're not.. Uh, _Scared_?"

"Scared?" I said. "Why would I be scared?" I chuckled lightly "This whole hostage thing is pretty cool." I watched as he bit his lip and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it and folded his legs.

"You're _suppose_ to be _scared_" He growled.

"Well, I'm not." I stated. Actually. With him being this close to me actually kind of scares me. I shuddered once and looked up at him.

"You _are_ scared! You little _LIAR_!" He bellowed.

"I am not.." I stated.

"You are! You're shivering like.. Like a little, uh, _baby_!" He giggled.

"I am not." I said. Using extra emphasis on my 'T'

I looked up at him and he was smiling wickedly. "You are. You are scared _shitless_!"

"Shut up." I said, I pushed out my leg to kick him but he grabbed it and twisted it in his grasp. "Shit! Ow!" I yelled as I heard a light 'Snap' I pulled my leg back as hard as I could and he let go.

He just cackled and stood up. He walked into the other room and I heard him lock the door.

I just figured I would sleep.

_"Nikki, How many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop worrying so much about everything?" I asked._

_"a million." She smirked sarcastically._

_"Shut up." I grinned._

_"But really, We're not going to make it to see the fireworks if you don't hurry your ass up!" She yelled._

_"I'm coming. I'm coming." I said, running slightly to catch up with her._

_She skipped forward a bit and I followed after. For being as small as me she walks pretty damn fast. She always says she get's it from her mom, though._

_I watched as she ran across the street without looking and a giant semi was coming at the same time. I yelled as loud as I could "NIKKI!!"_

_But it was too late. A month after my grandmother had died. My best friend got ran over by a giant truck._

_Her family constantly blamed me for her death. That I should have pulled her out of the way. I always told them that it was impossible. We were too far away. But still, They didn't believe me. Her funeral was worse then my grandma's._

_I'll never forget that day._

I snapped up in the bed. Getting slightly dizzy after my intervention. A cold sweat over my body. I looked around.

There he was; The Joker. Leaning against the wall and playing with a knife.

"What cha dreamin' 'bout?" He asked. "It looked pretty _serious_."

"Nothing." I mumbled, Trying to turn but feeling the sharp pain in my leg. "OW!" I yelled, He chuckled and I glared at him.

"I bet you're uh, _scared_ of me now, _huh_?" he said.

"No." I said.

"Oh, you will be. You _will_ be"

"There is nothing you could possibly do to scare me." I said, smirking lightly. Then he lunged at me, taking me head in his hands and putting his knife up to my cheek.

"I've about had it with your, uh, _lip_" He said "You should knock it off. Or I might take it off for ya" He said, chuckling at his joke and running his knife from my lip to the top of my collarbone.

"You wouldn't." I spat.

"Oh, I _wouldn't_?" he said, He took his knife off of my cheek and ducked down to catch my bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down deep until I whined and could feel blood. He pulled back and looked down at me. Giggling slightly at my facial expression he hopped off.

"You might want to watch what you uh, _Say_, _girlie._" He cackled and walked out the door, slamming it as he went.

I reached up and felt my lip. Blood was gushing from it heavily and I whimpered when my bacteria-ridden hands touched the wound.

I sighed, put my hands down and sucked my bottom lip in my mouth.

I looked to the ceiling as several tears rolled down my cheeks.

He was right. I _was_ scared of him now.

**_Jaden: (Pushes Joker Over) JERK!  
_****_Joker: I didn't write it!  
_****_Jaden: Right, You just DID it!  
_**_**Joker: Shut up! do you know what I am going to kick your ever loving-  
****Kaylee: Ignore them. I hope you liked the chapter! I spent a long time on it. I don't know if I should be proud of it or what. But.. Haha, I kinda liked it. XD  
Thanks for your reviews! Can't wait for more!!**_


	7. Welcome To The Game

**Kaylee: Yeah, Lis, I'd love for you to help me, I do have a bit of problem with my grammar and-  
****Joker: Yeah, she has serious problems.  
****Jaden: SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK!  
****Joker: …  
****Kaylee: Anyways.. I'd love for you to help me. I have my problems that I hit shift too much and I use WAY to many comma's and I have no idea where to put  
semi-colons. I've took an English class and I got A+ throughout the whole thing but, they never taught us how to use them. I'd love for your help but your listed as anonymous. You can get my e-mail on my page and I'd be more than happy to put you in our little.. Chats. So, yeah!  
Joker: Wow, you're pathetic.  
****Jaden: That is NOT NICE!  
****Joker: I'm not nice, honey  
****Kaylee: Sorry that rambled on a bit. Here's your guys' update!**

_**DC comic's owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Seven- Welcome To The Game**

I woke up the next morning with a start. The start being how loud my stomach growled. About every hour or so they'd throw a water bottle in for me, but that's all.

I had about three saved up water bottles under my mattress just in case they didn't feel like giving me anymore.

I was so hungry that I felt like eating my mattress. Or maybe a water bottle. I haven't quite decided yet.

Another thing I was upset about was the Joker hadn't come to visit me for a while. I kinda felt bad and lonely but I knew that right when I saw him I wouldn't be missing him anymore.

My lip was still swollen from our last encounter. It hurts just thinking about it.

I started thinking about my dad. How different we are but how well we get along. Like how he likes the Packers and I like the Raiders. How I like hamburgers and he prefers hotdogs, and how I love snickers and he loves kit-kats. He likes books and I love to burn them. He prefers hot and I prefer cold.

And how he always used to tell me that I shouldn't go outside at night because that's when the criminals and 'Scary' people come out. And for the fact I love the night.

The more I thought about it the more I realized how much I missed him. Ever since he started to work in Gotham I hardly ever saw him. I thought about our lunch the other day and how tired he looked. I missed my dad, I missed hanging out with him and doing stuff together.

One of the one things my dad and I had in common was that sometimes we would get so annoyed of my mom that we would sneak out and go see a movie on our 'family nights' and just tell her we were both at work.

The more I thought about my dad the more I just got completely sad and more lonely then ever. I've only been in this room for probably a day and a half but I feel like I've lost all contact with the outside world.

I thought about some other things for a moment. Like all of the Joker's crimes that I would read online and hear about on the news.

The first time I heard about him was when he blew up Gotham general hospital. That was when I became seriously interested in him. After hearing about that, I looked up everything he did. I found several things such as threatening to blow up two ferry boats and chasing a huge, bulletproof truck with Harvey Dent in it, claiming to be batman. And how he's crashed parties and killed Harvey Dent's Fiancée.

And how he's killed batman wannabe's and some of his very own thugs. How he's been to Arkham Asylum over five times, jail over eight and escaped all of them.

He's insane and a lunatic but I don't understand why I was --and sometimes still am-- obsessed with him.

A sudden over-whelming, scent came in my nostrils as my stomach growled again. Bastards were cooking breakfast. I leaned back on the bed and plugged my nose. At least now I know I've only been here for a day.

Bacon and egg's, bacon and egg's, bacon and egg's. Damnit, I want some bacon and egg's!

"I'm going insane" I mumble into the mattress

"No, that's, uh _me_." I heard a vaguely familiar voice say. I snapped up from my bed and looked around the room. There he was, leaning against the wall and twiddling his fingers together. I wonder where his knife is.

"How long have you been in here?" I snap.

"_Meh_, Like.. A minute or so." He stated. "So.. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah.." I trailed.

"I'll be back!" he stated. _Great. Last time he said he'd be back it took him an hour. _

But, true to his word. He came back less then five minutes later, holding a plate with something on it. "Hmm.. But here's the _question. _Do you _deserve _it?" He asked.

"I haven't done anything!" I yelped.

"Ohh but you have!!" He chanted, giggling slightly and literally hopping over to the mattress. He plopped down on it and I could fully see what was on the plate. A bunch of scrambled egg's and three piece's of bacon. My stomach growled so loud he probably heard it. If he did, he ignored it.

"You have done uh, _lot's_, of _stuff_, my dear!" he smiled.

"Like what? The spray paint? I didn't even know what I was doing!" I said.

"Riight. So you just uh, supposedly did that on, _accident _cause your finger just _slipped _on the uh, spray can."

"Well, no.."

"Ha! Exactly! You _wanted _to get me in trouble."

"It's not like your not already in enough trouble as it is!"

He frowned at this, looking at me and took a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. "You see, _gorgeous, _when my story ends up on the news, I have to want it there. _I _have to do something to uh, _put _it there. You see? _I _have to put it there. Not snot-nosed little _kids_."

"I'm seventeen." I growled.

"Well, congrats!" He cackled. He set the food down on the bed and gave me a bow goodbye and slammed the door shut behind him.

I did not hesitate to dig in to the food in front me. I rammed the bacon in my mouth and chomped as hard and as fast as I could. I swear I could feel it hit my empty stomach.

I looked down at my plate and shoved another piece of bacon in my mouth. I looked down and saw that I didn't have a fork.

Shrugging, I picked up a hand full of egg's and threw them into my mouth. They were cold and salty and burned my gouged lip but I didn't really care all that much.

Once it was all gone I regretted eating it so fast. It didn't fill me up all the way but it felt nice to actually eat.

The only problem was that I ate so damn fast that I got a stomach ache. I was tired, lonely and wanted to go home. Then I remembered that I'm supposed to start work tomorrow. Shit. Poor Mrs. What was it? Honderson? Fonderson? Fenderson? Henderson? Yes! Henderson! Poor Mrs. Henderson's going to be so upset to know I didn't show up on my first day.

I sighed and laid back. Then felt sudden pressure on my lower stomach as I realized I needed to pee.

I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the door and knocked lightly. "Ohhh, Joke-RRR!!" I said loudly and obnoxiously like a five year old would.

I heard loud footsteps down the hall and then the door flew open. There stood the Joker, an angry sneer spread across his face "What?" He snapped.

Suddenly, I got a large amount of courage built up in me and felt like I could say anything to him right then. "Uh, listen. I got to piss. So if your not like a normal human being and don't own a toilet. Then I'd be more than happy to have a cup, or two." I said.

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair and I winced slightly. He pulled me down the hall and into a small room, he threw me in and slammed the door. "What is your problem?!" I yelled. The door came flying open again and I looked up at him.

"You interrupted my _meeting_." He said, slamming the door once again. Who the hell could he be in a meting with? His knifes?

I stood up and chuckled at my last thought and walked over to the toilet. I passed the mirror not even daring to see what I look like and undid my pants. I pulled them down to my ankles and sat down on the toilet.

Now, this may sound really gross but that had to be the longest piss ever recorded in history. It was like a four minute's long!

Once I was done I stood up, pulled up my pants and did them up. I walked over to the sink and started washing my hands. The next thing I did surprised myself. I actually looked up! I looked into the mirror and saw that I didn't look too bad; I just had some dried up blood around my nose and lip. And the large gash in my lip was obviously not healed.

Tyler would be saying that I look like what he likes to call 'crap' and I'd end up just calling him a name and pushing him out of the way.

I didn't miss my brother, And I didn't miss my mom. The more I thought about it the more I realized how screwed up it may seem that I miss my dad more then I do my mom or brother.

I washed the dried blood off of my face to the best of my ability and walked over to the door. Deciding to play it safe; I knocked three times. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. Maybe he left? I opened the door and poked my head out the door. I looked to the left and to the right. Nothing.

I figured this would be the best moment to escape but I probably wouldn't have the best of luck at doing that. So I walked into the hall and back down the hall where my room was. Ha, _my_ room. I act like I'm not a captive.

I opened the door to what looked like my _captive _room and poked my head through. Sure enough, there was the dim blue walls and my little mattress jammed in the corner.

I stepped in and walked over to my bed. Then I thought about how my family probably just thought I just disappeared into thin air like the cops and judges. I thought about this for a while and came up with a plan.

This plan I thought maybe the Joker would get along with, But I don't know.

Speak of the devil, I heard loud stomping down the hall and then my door flew open and hit the wall with a loud 'BANG'. He looked, what you could call, infuriated. But then his mood lightened when he saw me laying on the bed.

"Who pissed in your cheerio's?" I said.

"I, uh, thought you _left_" He said.

"Nawh, this whole captive thing is pretty fun." He took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Now, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm usually the one who makes, uh, _propositions _but, _shoot_." He said, his tongue darting out to play with his scars lightly.

"Now, everyone must think that I just disappeared out of think air or something. Because the people of Gotham are pretty stupid, if you know what I mean.." He made a face and nodded with a look that says 'true, true'. "I know my parents are. But listen; we could use your whole ohmygodtheJoker'sgotme video tape I'mamanofmyword; but that's kinda dumb" He cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something but I cut him off. "So, we could host a REAL kidnapping. Cause, you see, I'm starting this new job tomorrow, And.. Well, it wont look too good if don't show up on my first day. So I'm saying, maybe I could go to work, and I wont try to escape or anything and you can make one of your guys watch over me and Yada Yada Yada, basically, I'm saying. You can rob the place, kidnap me, and it actually looks like a real kidnapping." He looked at me for a minute, with a look that told me I was crazy for planning out my own kidnapping.

"I'll uh, _think_ about it." He said, standing up and walking out the door, shutting it as he went.

I sat there, hoping he would. Because then maybe I could get some new clothes or something.

About ten minutes later he came back in my room, he had a knife in his hands and was playing with it. "What do you _want_?" he asked.

"I like the way you think" I smirked. "I want to go to my house and get a few things."

"Like..?"

"Well, clothes, for one, and then I want some form of entertainment. So I'm going to bring my ipod and it's charger, that a problem clown boy?"

"What's an _ipod_?" he asked, he stopped playing with his knife for a second and actually looked confused. I looked up at him with my jaw dropped.

"Seriously? You; The clown prince of crime does not know what a damn ipod is?!" I yelled, then burst out into hysterics.

"Shut up." I heard him growl. After a few minutes of hard laughing I finally stopped and looked at him.

"It's for music. It plays music. I'll have to show it to you sometime. Oh, and maybe we could bring my play station and TV."

"You're not moving in." He chuckled darkly, a smile still not present.

I frowned "Fine. Then I just want my ipod, it's charger and my clothes."

"And you wont try to uh, _escape_?" He licked his lips.

"Nope."

"If you _try_ to, I'll, uh, have one of my men _shoot_ you."

"Okay. If I get my clothes. It's a deal." I smirked, holding out my hand.

"Deal." He stated, grasping my hand in his and actually smiled.

"Welcome to the _game_"

_**Kaylee: So, I hope you liked it. I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I lost my reviewers. But that's okay, I know everyone is busy and has lives of their own.  
**__**Joker: Yeah.. I want to take their lives from them.  
**__**Jaden: (Shoves Joker over and he hits his head on a pole, knocking him out) There!  
**__**Kaylee: Thank god! Now we don't have to deal with him for a while. But wait, we need him for the next chapter.  
**__**Jaden: He'll be awake by then.  
**__**Kaylee: Okay… But anyways. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My laptop is being really stupid lately and the power cord doesn't work that well, It dies  
constantly. And I almost lost all my work but I recovered it. I hoped you liked! Please review.  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, please, so she'll stop whining.  
**__**Kaylee: (glares) You're turning into him.  
**__**Jaden: You just whine a lot, okay!?**_


	8. His Soul Is Anchored

_**Kaylee: Okay, Everyone. I'm terribly sorry for not updating the past two days. Don't hate me. I'm at my mom's this weekend and I haven't had the time. But I'm going to only start doing probably one a day because school is starting back up. But don't worry guy's. You'll still get them. I love this story as much as you  
**__**Joker: Yeah, a little too much. (rubs head)  
**__**Jaden: He woke up.  
**__**Kaylee: I see that.  
**__**Joker: (Takes out knife) I will kill you if you do that again.  
**__**Jaden: But you'll be out. So you can't kill me.  
**__**Joker: Shut up.  
**__**Kaylee: Enjoy the Chapter! **_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Eight- His Soul is Anchored**

It was about twenty minutes after The Joker and I had our 'proposition' talk and I was once again, in the room. Alone. I heard talking going on outside and scooted to the door.

I pressed my ear up against the door and began listening. "Joker! You just don't get it! She's going to run away!" I heard a man's deep voice growl.

"If she tries to run. We'll _shoot_ her. Simple as that." I winced slightly at how he could say something like that, and completely mean it 100 percent with no ounce of guilt.

"Fine!"

"If you're not going to go on with this, I suppose we don't _need_ you."

I heard a loud "No, No, No!!" and then three gunshots.

I moved away from the door and walked- no more like gimped back over to the bed. My stupid ankle is what I'm pretty sure broken and I can't do anything about it. It didn't hurt earlier when I went to the bathroom; But I think I just didn't twist it right. Because about five minutes ago I stepped on it wrong and..

Let's just say ouch.

I laid on my bed for a moment, pondering on what I would say to my mom about being gone for so long. They probably just think I'm at a party like they usually do.

I heard an all-too-familiar sound and looked up as the Joker slammed the door shut. "Room Change!!" he giggled, walked over and picked up my arm. I whimpered slightly as my foot twisted the wrong way again. He looked down at me and glared "_What?_"

"You broke my ankle, remember?"

He giggled. "You fought me"

"I tried to kick you! That is not fighting you"

"It is in _my _eye's." he said, looking down at me again. "Can you _walk_?"

"More like gimp" I mumbled. "But, yeah."

He pulled me forward and I gimped along behind him. We walked out of the room and down the hall. He opened another door and moved me in front of him. "Get in, Get in, Get _in_" He said, pushing me lightly.

I stumbled into the room and looked around. This had to be the Joker's room. It had red walls with a bunch of knives sticking out of one wall and cut marks all over the walls; the window was boarded up and there was a large mattress in the corner with a large, brown blanket on it. There was a stand-up lamp in the corner and another blanket on the ground. I looked up at him as he entered behind me.

"Welcome to my uh, _humble _abode!!" He giggled hard and looked around. "You can stay in uh, _here, _just don't uh, _touch, _my _friends_." he said, pointing a big, gloved finger to the wall with the knives.

"Wasn't planning on it." I gimped over to the bed, almost falling on it when he reached out and grabbed me before I fell. Once up he took his hands off of me and looked to the bed nervously.

"Uh, _wait_" he stated, pulling off the sheet in one quick movement and revealing three knives sticking out of the mattress. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked up at me, actually looking embarrassed. "I, uh, don't _like _when people lay in my _bed. _But I _suppose _you're _okay_." he stated, pulling out the knifes and sitting on the bed with them in his hands. He patted the spot next to him and giggled.

I hesitantly sat down by him and he put a knife in my hand "Just this _once_" He stated.

I watched as he looked at the wall and narrowed his eyebrows to tiny slits. He held up his hand and the knife shined brightly in the semi-dark room.

He made a flicking motion with his hand and the knife went flying. It flew through the air and hit into the wall, handle sticking out.

"Nice aim." I chuckled. He giggled and looked at me.

"Your turn" He stated, eying me.

I put my arm up and went to throw it when his hand stopped me. "No. No. No. No. No." He said, scooting back on the bed more and opening his legs. "Come here." I tensed a moment but scooted back. He put his arms around my shoulders and took the back of my hand in his large, gloved one. I had the sudden urge to take them off and examine his hands to see if their even human, But I didn't dare ask or move.

He smelt of Gas and sweat but I ignored it as I paid more attention to his body structure. He actually felt human. He was fairly larger then me and had huge hands that made mine look like three year olds.

And he had an odd warm feel about him, The kind of warmth that you want to cuddle up to. Like the fake Santa Clause at the mall.

He took my hand and pulled it back, much like he had with his own knife and flicked his hand forward slowly. "See, you do _this_." He explained, I was so close I didn't even need to turn around to know he licked his lips. I could hear it as his tongue met his long, jagged scars with a loud smacking sound.

I flinched as he leaned in closer, making his chest press up against my back lightly. "You seem _nervous_" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not." I said.

"Now just... like.. _this._" He said, flicking my wrist with his as the knife flew through the air quickly and hit the wall with a pleasant 'thud'. The handle stuck out just as it had with the other one. It amazed me that he did that; with what I assumed was without looking.

He giggled and leaned back away from me, his legs went back over my body and he stood up and walked to the door. He smiled his normal terrifying smile and reached for the door handle. He stabbed the knife into the wall with a dark chuckle as he opened and stepped out the door.

I started thinking about what this whole 'Game' thing he was talking about really _is_.

Was it his way of saying _'Welcome to my group of thugs whom I harass and could possibly kill at any moment' _or maybe _'Welcome to my little hostage game that I torture you until the breaking point'._

It could be anything, honestly. It could mean I'm going to kill you in ten minutes or I'll let you go. There really isn't any telling about the Joker. He just says and then does things.

And what the hell did the whole knife throwing thing mean? Why did he lay against me like that? Oh my god I am honestly going insane. One second he's tearing into my lip with his teeth and another we're cuddling and throwing knife's on his bed.

He is one confusing man.

I laid back in the bed and just laid there, thinking about everything that's gone on in the past year or so; the move, Dads job, new school, kidnapping by the Joker.

I giggled lightly at how normal it all sounds up until the Joker part. I sighed and felt my body start to fall asleep.

"_So how is school?" She says as she walks over and hands me a large package._

"_Meh, It's okay. Kid's are weird. What's this?" I ask, flipping the box around in my hands._

"_You should give them a chance, dear. And I got you a present. It's sure to make your mom mad" She smiles warmly._

_That's the awesome thing about her. We both dislike my mom. I chuckle and open the box slowly. Once open all the way I see a large piece of black cloth. I pull it out and hold it in front of me. A medium black shirt with a large Anarchy sign on it. "Oh My God! Thanks, Grandma! I love it!" I said, getting up and wrapping my arms around her._

"_You're welcome dear, I knew you'd like it."_

_Man, I love my grandma._

I snap open my eye's and look around me. Still in the same, old, creepy room of the Jokers surrounding me.

Figuring he'd be up against one of the walls watching me sleep I sat up and looked around. Strangely; He wasn't in sight.

I laid back down for a moment before hearing a loud 'Bang' and looking up. There he was. Staring at me with a blank expression as he walked over to the wall with knives. He pulled out at least eight, including the two we threw yesterday.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and yawning.

"I'm, uh, _bored_" He says, walking over to the bed. "Scoot up. Scoot up. Scoot Up." he chants. I scoot up enough so he can fit in between me and the wall. He sat down and leaned forward like he had before. He reached around and placed the knives on my lap and picked one up. I suddenly got another boost of courage built up inside me and took his hand in mine. He pulled back slightly but then kept his hand there. I could feel him stare at me as I tugged on the ends of the purple fabric at his fingers and the glove smoothly came off.

I stared at his hand for a moment before holding it up in the dim light to get a better look. Sure enough, it was completely normal. Except for the fact he had red and white paint spread all over his long fingers. He pulled away and put both hands in front of me. One gloved and the other not.

He pulled the other glove off and licked his lips noisily behind me. He set them down next to him and picked up another knife.

It looked a lot different when he held a knife in his hand without the glove. You could see the form of his fingers around the object as his hand twitched violently. And when he threw the knife you could see how his hand looked so..

So human.

I finally realized he was breathing heavily as he picked up another knife and then my hand. He placed his head on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck as we threw the knifes one by one together.

Now, Think of this: a Teenage girl in the arms of the Joker chucking knives at a wall. Quite funny, eh? I sure as hell think it is.

So here I lay. A seventeen year old hostage in some random room in a sociopath's arms as we throw knives at a wall.

And the sad part?

I'm convinced he has a soul.

It's just too deep to find.

Like an anchor in the ocean.

His soul is anchored.

_**Kaylee: haha, WOW.  
**__**Jaden: (looks at Joker) do you know how damn confusing you are?  
**__**Joker: I do. I do. I do.  
**__**Kaylee: Well, then. I stayed up all night just to write you an update. It's not much but hey. It's finally getting to the part. Sorry if I'm writing the Joker totally out of character. But this is just how I think he'd act if he was well, interested in someone.  
**__**Joker: it is.  
**__**Kaylee: I don't care what you think. I care what reviewers think.  
**__**Joker: So I'm finally being nice and you be all rude?  
**__**Kaylee: Jaden?  
**__**Jaden: I'm on it. (pushes Joker over and he hits his head again)  
**__**Kaylee: I was going to ask you if the Joker is too out of character, But that works.**_


	9. Actually Human

_**Kaylee: I hope you like this chapter.  
**__**Jaden: How hard did I hit him? (kicks Joker's body slightly)  
**__**Kaylee: I have no clue but do you know how pissed off he's going to be when he wakes up? And we need him for this chapter for god sakes!  
**__**Jaden: Relax, Relax I got it. (Throws bucket of water on Joker)  
**__**Joker: Wh.. Wh… WHAT?!  
**__**Kaylee: Shit. Run.  
**__**Jaden/Kaylee: (runs as Joker chases after them with a knife)**_

_**DC comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Nine- Actually Human**

I slowly opened my eye's and adjusted them to the dark in the small room. The lamp in the far corner was turned on but was fairly dim.

I sat up and almost screamed when I heard a loud murmur beside me, I looked over and my jaw dropped. There he was; the Joker, sleeping like a baby right next to me, limbs sprawled out in all different directions making me halfway off the edge of the mattress.

I focused my eye's better on him and actually realized he was in a deep as hell sleep. He was snoring, whispering and twitching quietly; His jacket had been thrown in the corner leaving him in his shirt and vest.

Then I realized how human he looked, for being a complete insane man he actually looked like a normal human being. Curious, I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. I then realized what I had actually done when a loud growl erupted from his chest. I pulled back instantly and focused on his face.

His face was completely calm; his lips were slack along with the long jagged scars of his Chelsea grin and his eyelids were shut over his dark eye's. His jaw was slack and open slightly, figuring he wouldn't wake up I picked up his hand in mine. He still wasn't wearing his gloves and I could feel all of the lines and crevasses in his long fingers and large palms. He had so many calluses in his hands you could hardly feel the smoothness in them except for on the top.

He had several cuts along the tips of his fingers; not big but noticeable. They looked like the type of cuts kids used to make on their fingers for making a pact; or when they made a blood promise. Only he probably got them from testing out his knifes.

I pressed his limp hand to my face and inhaled, just as I had suspected; it smelt of gas and sweat. He giggled slightly in his sleep and mumbled something. I immediately set his hand down and looked up at his face again.

His face was calmed and it didn't have his usual rude and twisted look, the more I looked at it, the only flaw he really had were his long jagged scars. His face was quite chiseled, like of a models. It made me want to get a rag and wipe all of that hideous make-up off of his face to see what he actually looked like; but I really wouldn't want to take that kind of risk.

His green tinted hair has a light blonde color to it; making me wonder what he would actually look like if he showered. I chuckled and picked up his hand again. Tossing it from side to side in my hands.

I put his hand back on my face and put it to my lips, I kissed his hand lightly and he flinched, I figured that would be the best time to stop in case he woke up; I set his hand down and laid back down. I was proud of myself at the moment I stopped because I heard him groan and turn. I snapped my eye's shut.

He sat up quickly from what I heard, my eye's were still closed and I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. He took it off and put his head on it. He sighed and I furrowed my brow. What the hell was he doing?

He sat up again and put his hand on my shoulder again. He shook it lightly; as in a trying to wake me up act. He groaned and stood up. I figured he walked over and shrugged on his jacket.

He walked out and slammed the door behind him. I opened my eye's and sat up, How did he get up so fast without getting dizzy? It's besides me.

I laid back down and remembered everything that just happened. He looked so human; so real. I just didn't even understand how that someone so insane, so unhuman. Could actually BE human.

It just didn't make _sense_.

_**Kaylee: Okay, I understand that this chapter was VERY VERY VERY short. But I had to get it out. It's like her realization that he's actually human. And school is started and it's really hard. I hope you like this, I'm going to try to get this updated everyday but a girl can only do so much.  
**__**Joker: You suck.  
**__**Kaylee: You suck  
**__**Jaden: YOU BOTH SUCK SHUT UP!!**_


	10. Time To Move

_**Kaylee: So, here we are again! Working away like busy bee's. I hope this one ends up long, Meh.  
**__**Joker: Busy bee's? You sound like my damn kindergarten teacher!  
**__**Jaden: You went to kindergarten?  
**__**Joker: (Pulls out knife)  
**__**Lis: ENOUGH!  
**__**Kaylee: Ohhh, yeah, I forgot to tell you.. This is Lis, She'll be in our little 'chats' because she's amazing and likes to help me with my story.  
**__**Lis: Thank you, Kaylee.  
**__**Joker: (mocks in annoying voice) Thank you.  
**__**Lis: (pulls out knife) TABLE'S HAVE TURNED!!  
**__**Kaylee: Wow, Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**DC comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith **_

**Chapter Ten- Time To Move**

I woke once again from a sharp pain in my ankle. I groaned and figured I bumped it in my sleep. I rubbed my eye's and sat up. I looked around the room, just as I had suspected; the Joker was no where in sight. He must have woken up early as hell to be gone already, Because when I fell back to sleep I felt like I had slept for hours.

The door flung open and I looked up; there he was, The human I was examining earlier completely gone. He frowned and walked in the room. He made an 'aww' sound and went on "You're _awake _I wanted to uh, _wake _you up. You, uh, slept long enough!!" he said, tapping his wrist lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Uhh, I think… _twelve_ maybe. I don't know, I'm not so good with the uh, _keeping a track of time _uh, thing." He said, motioning his hands around in a circling motion.

"TWELVE?!" I yelled. "Why the hell did you let me sleep so damn long!" He got a startled look on his face as in to why I yelled at him.

"uh, _yeah_" He said, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. I watched as he fiddled around in them for a second. "Oh, yeah!!" He grinned. "I got you a present!!" He giggled and pulled out something that looked like a ball of cloth.

"What?" I said.

"_look!!_" He said, dropping down at the bottom of the mattress and pulled my leg towards him. I winced and whined a bit and he tsked. "oh, shush shush shush. You're fine." he walked over and did what looked like an unwrapping motion.

Sure enough, he was unwrapping a large ace bandage. He wrapped it several times around my twisted ankle and I winced lightly several times; which he just returned with a tsk.

Once done, he tapped it lightly. "There ya go!!" He giggled "So, do you think you can _uh _walk?"

"I don't know." I said lightly.

"Well, _try_!!" he said, holding out his hand for me to grab, I thought of last night, how human his hands looked, he still wasn't wearing his gloves and they still looked completely normal. I grabbed it and he pulled me up with a hard yank.

I took one step forward and then stepped on the injured one. I put the most pressure I could on it but it didn't work. I gimped lightly but not as bad as I was before.

I winced and he chuckled, I looked back at him and he shrugged then shook his head back and forth. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You need to learn. I can't have your mother asking _questions _about what happened to your _leg. _You need to get in. Get out and that's it. I'll be hiding in your room to uh, _listen _so don't try anything _sneaky_."

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is _fun_ to me?" I chuckled. I think it's quite hilarious how much he doesn't want to believe me.

"Just _don't_. Because I said. I _will _shoot you. I'm a-

"Yeah, yeah I know. A man of your word." I said, making a motion of shrugging him off. I walked over and slid back into the bed. "Can I have a blanket? It get's freaking cold in here!"

He frowned and walked over to the corner where he threw the blanket yesterday. He picked it up, flung it out a few times as to shake off the dust and threw it at me. It landed on my face and I took a whiff of it before pulling it off. It smelt exactly like him. Gas and sweat. It gave me shivers down my spine but I don't think he saw me.

"If we're going to go. I need to know exactly what time it is, in case I run late." He shrugged again and walked out of the room.

He came back just a few seconds later and shut the door. Did he leave it open the first time? I don't remember.

"It's twelve. We need to go." he said, walking over and grabbed my hand again. Instead of pulling me up he reached under my legs and pulled me up to his chest.

I don't know went through me right then but I suddenly got butterflies. Maybe it was the fact I was going to see my mom, or maybe that I get to change my clothes. I don't know what it was, but it was pretty amazing.

I sighed and laid to him. He tensed immediately and I pulled away. I guess it made me feel like my ex, he would always pick me up and carry me like that. Saying that he was practicing for our wedding.

Yeah, wonder if he still talks like that while he's off screwing that whore. Sorry, temper again.

I looked around the apartment- no more like a condo. And furrowed my brow; he was breathing heavy, was that normal?

He walked through the kitchen and four guys were sitting at the table playing cards. And then he walked through what looked like a living room. There were six men watching what looked like the news and two cleaning their gun in the corner. How many damn men does he have?

He walked to the umbrella holder and pulled out what looked AK-47. But I couldn't be sure; I'm not the gun expert of the family.

He walked through the front door and two men cocked their guns. He looked to the right, put up the gun, and shot the man three times. "Now I wont be tempted to kill you." he said, I gulped.

He walked down the stairs and I looked up at him. "Aren't you going to blindfold me?" he chuckled.

"Do you _want _to be?" he asked. "I thought you weren't going to uh, _run_"

"I'm not."

"Then you don't _need _to be."

"Okay, you REALLY need to stop saying stuff like that. You keep reminding me of my mom, and it's bugging me BAD."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't _need _to stop." He chuckled and I glared at him.

We got into what looked like a large van and he put me in the passengers seat. He looked at me questionably. "what?" I knew he was going to say something about running, but I cut him off.

"You know the way to my house."

**Kaylee: Short, once again.. But school is in and I need to get sleep.  
****Joker: (runs) OH MY GOD! SAVE ME!  
****Lis: (laughing)  
****Jaden: You need to stop them.  
****Kaylee: That's enough, children.  
****Joker: (stops and looks at Kaylee) What did you say? (comes at Kaylee with knife)  
****Kaylee: SHIT!  
****Lis: hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. Home

_**Kaylee: This is REALLY REALLY short.  
**__**Lis: Sorry.  
**__**Jaden: Sorry (nudges Joker)  
**__**Joker: OKAY OKAY! Sorry!**_

**Chapter Eleven- Home**

I watched as we pulled out of what looked like a large, old, abandoned warehouse/apartment complex looking thing. I knew the Joker was looking at me through the corner of his eye, watching just in case I was about to jump out of the now moving very fast van.

But I shrugged him off and stared out the window, taking in the city and what I haven't for about two days. The Joker ran over a stop sign and giggled lightly. I chuckled along with him and looked over. He was staring directly at me. I have no clue how he was still driving but somehow he was, probably driving on the wrong side of the road but he didn't seem to care, I really didn't either for the fact that there was absolutely almost NO people around this part of town.

He was just looking at me. Twisting the steering wheel in all sorts of directions; we were staring at each other when I looked forward and cleared my throat.

"So, how long does it take to get there." I asked.

He shifted in his seat a bit and then looked to the front. He drove over onto the right side of the road just as a large- what looked to be- Durango was coming on the same side.

"Uh, about…" He snapped his tongue to the top of his mouth making a 'pop' sound "an hour and uh, _half_"

"Oh." I said, laying down in the seat slightly. I highly doubt I would be able to fall asleep but I could at least try.

"Yeah, uh, so you better get _comfortable_." He giggled and laid back into his seat lightly.

I reached onto the side of the seat and pulled the lever for it to swing down- me saying swing was the PERFECT word to use, seeing how the thing flung back, making me dizzy from the sudden jolt.

I groaned and turned so my back was facing the Joker, if I was facing him I'd end up laughing the whole time and wouldn't sleep.

I felt another 'Bang' to the front of the vehicle and The Joker giggle loudly.

I faded to sleep; his laugh ringing in my skull.

"_What the hell Dad?! Why the hell can't I go?!"_

"_BECAUSE! IT'S AT NIGHT FOR ONE! AND FOR TWO! IT'S A DAMN PARTY!"_

"_I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK OR ANYTHING, DAD!! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU TRUST ME!"_

"_YOU'RE A CHILD!"_

"_I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I slammed my door in his face and fell on my bed, bawling. And to go with the damn moment 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace was blaring on my radio. I found the closest object, being my shoe and chucked it at the stereo as hard as I could and it shut off._

I woke with my arm being shoved and woke to find I was now facing the Joker. He was staring at me again and had his right arm shoving me. He stopped when I opened my eye's all the way. "Get up" He growled. "We'll be there in like five minutes and I don't want you looking all uh,.. _Tired_"

I sat up and reached down to pull the lever once more. I went flying up. I pulled down the sun shade thing and probably about fifty Joker cards fell on me. I chuckled and the chuckle turned into a giggle, pretty soon I was laughing hysterically at all of the Joker cards covering my body.

I could feel his eye's boring into me like knives as he glared. I chuckled one last time and looked up, I sucked my lip in my mouth and sucked off all the dried blood, I ran my fingers through my hair a bit to make it look okay. And took one finally look as we turned onto a street.

_My _street.

_Home._


	12. Addicted

_**Kaylee: So, I wrote this kinda, uh, fast. So if there are any typo's, ha, my bad. And sorry it's short, I had homework yesterday, and I didn't have time to write. And then I was running errands and cleaning all day today, I wrote this in 45 minutes. Hopefully there will be a long one tomorrow.  
**__**Lis: Yeah, Sorry about that, I didn't have enough time to pre-read it.  
**__**Jaden: Uh, we hope you like it? (nudges Joker)  
**__**Joker: What!?  
**__**Jaden: Say something.  
**__**Joker: I hate you all.  
**__**Jaden: Something NICE.  
**__**Joker: Uh..  
**__**Lis: (whispers in Jaden's ear) He doesn't understand that word  
**__**Jaden: oh, for hell's sakes!**_

_**DC comic's owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Twelve- Addicted**

I clutched the seat as I saw we were headed straight forward to a large mailbox. The Joker leaned into his seat as the van hit the box with a loud 'BANG', barely even scratching the paint on the car, what the hell? Is this bulletproof? He was giggling manically and hitting his fists against the steering wheel.

Finally, we were about three houses away from mine and stopped. I sat up fully, releasing my grip from the leather seat, and looked to the Joker, I jumped slightly when I saw he was staring directly at me once again. "You really got to stop doing that" I said low, probably too low for his ear to even hear.

"What was that?" Told you he wouldn't hear.

"We're here, finally." I said. He narrowed his eye's into small slits. "No running, now uh, _miss_."

"I wont, I wont." I said.

"I will have my men _shoot_ you." He said, looking past the seats in the back, I didn't even realize before that two large vans were following us. "what are you going to say to your uh, _mother._"

"Just leave that to me."

"I'll, be, uh, in your _room_" He jumped out of the car and headed into the back of a house. I pulled the handle on the door and pushed it open.

Do you know how easily I could escape right then? How easily I could just run down the street, into the police department, and cry to my dad about how I was kidnapped by the _Joker_ of all people and he was in our house right then?

Pretty damn easy.

But I didn't, and I couldn't. I don't know what compelled me to stick to the plan, make everything work and let him kidnap me _again_. I could not tell you, explain to you, how in the hell my mind was possessed to go in that house and leave with him, again. Like it was nothing.

I walked down the street like it was any other day, like I wasn't about to be kidnapped for the second time in less then four days. I walked past the house with the dog and my house and saw the Joker and a few men in clown masks jump the fence.

I chuckled and headed past the house with the dog. I walked up my walkway and looked down at the loose cobble. Every rock was rounded perfectly; there was no possible way that those were just plucked out of the ground.

I walked up my porch and up to the door, I put my hand on the knob and twisted slightly. Surprisingly it was unlocked, I pushed the door open and walked in. I heard a bump upstairs and obviously knew the Joker was already up there.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom peeling an apple into her peel drawer in the fridge. "Hey, Mom." I said, She snapped her head up.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled. Heh, heh, it's my time to shine.

"Mom," I started in a whimpery tone. "Don't you know? I was kidnapped!" I said in my best scared girl acting voice. I heard a bump upstairs and shivered lightly as to how he would take this.

"Oh, Jaden." She smirked. I knew my plan was going just the way I wanted to. "Why do you make up such stories?" I wanted to jump up and scream 'YES' but I would save that for later. "If you were at a party, I suppose that's okay.. But really.. Why do you make things up? I'm not that bad of a parent. I wont get mad"

"Okay.. I was, I'm sorry.." I said, "I've got to go to work, though."

"Okay, honey. Have a nice day" She walked over and hugged me. I didn't return the favor, but I never really did. At least she didn't ask questions about my lip.

I smiled when I was out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs, I looked to my door and saw my caution tape was still tore down. What a jerk; tearing my stuff down. I scoffed fakely and opened my door.

I walked in and there he was, I should be used to this by now, his creepy was of sneaking up right next to you. First he was on the bed and then in a split second he was directly in front of my face, a very surprised look upon his own.

"And I thought," He cleared his throat. "_I _was loony" He chuckled and his eye's went wide as he did.

"Yeah, she.. Is.. Just.. Eh" I said, walking over and picking up my messenger bag hung over my bed post. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my of toiletries I use for traveling and shoved it in.

I pulled open my top drawer, I stopped halfway and turned around, I didn't get too far seeing as I ran directly into a hard chest. I tilted my head up and looked at him. "Do you mind?"

"What if you pack a _gun_ or uh.. _something?_" He cocked an eyebrow and I returned the act.

"You seriously think that I'm going to pack a gun?" I stepped forward and he stepped back. "I'm the one that made up this whole plan."

That must've hit a nerve or something, because next thing I knew I was being held up by my throat and pushed up against the nearest wall. "Plans are for the.. The _weak_" He tightened his grip on my throat, I was surprised his little 'friend' hadn't came into the conversation yet.

I couldn't breath anymore and I was running out of oxygen. "The only way to _do _things is if it's not _planned_" He let me down and I started gasping for air, why the hell didn't he just kill me now? "Remember that." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "_Finish_"

Once I caught my breath I stood up and walked over to my dresser once more, I opened my drawer and pulled out a few handfuls of socks and underwear. I put them in my bag and opened my next drawer, I pulled out probably five pairs of pants and seven shirts. Once in my bag it was bulging very much. I put one pair of sweats and two pairs of boxers into the bag to the best of my ability.

I walked over to my nightstand and pulled it out slightly, I reached behind it and pulled out my ipod charger, at the end. My ipod. I shoved my ipod into my pocket and put my charger in my bag.

I looked at him and headed to the door. "I'll see you at the van" I growled and walked out it.

I walked-- no probably more like stomped down the stairs. Why the hell was I doing this? Why didn't I just walk up to my mom and tell her I'm going to be kidnapped in less than an hour..

I don't know why or how, but somehow I was compelled to the Joker, in a very sick, twisted, demented way.

I walked out the door with a incoherent "Bye mom" but somehow she heard me. I got a "BYE HONEY!!" in return. Freak.

I slammed the door and started down the street. I was very reluctant to get in that vehicle. So I was going to take my own damn happy time.

He could wait for _me_.

I walked as slow as I possibly could and when I finally got to the van, He was sitting in the front seat bouncing up and down. He needs to take a damn chill pill.

I walked over and got in the passenger side. I glanced at the clock and smiled. I took ten minutes through just that walk.

"Hey _Gorgeous_, What _took _you so uh, _long_" I thought about it for a moment, that wasn't the first time he said almost that EXACT line to me.

"I was thinking. Guess I was walking slow."

"Well, you uh, have only like.. _five, _minutes to be at work"

"Then drive fast." He gave me a wicked grin and cackled in the most evil way that made my spine crawl, my lips curve, and my laugh erupt.

The laugh I was addicted to.

_**Kaylee: Special Shout out to my hardcore mom who gave me the idea with the 'why do you make up such stories?' Love you mommy!  
**__**Lis: Wait.. She gave you that Idea?  
**__**Kaylee: Yeah!  
**__**Joker: Is she like that or something?  
**__**Kaylee: No!  
**__**Jaden: MINE IS!  
**__**Kaylee: Well, duh, it's in the story, dumb ass.  
**__**Lis: You are stupid, aren't you?  
**__**Jaden: (pulls out knife) We all get to be a Joker sometime!! (chases Lis, laughing)  
**__**Lis: SHIT! (runs)  
Joker: I hate you people, You use my personality for a style.**_


	13. Showtime

_**Kaylee: BOO MOTHERFUCKER! Bahahahahah!!  
**__**Joker: What the…  
**__**Kaylee: Don't ask. So here's my update. Sorry I haven't been updating. You know how school goes. Homework. Homework. Homework.  
**__**Jaden: (chases Lis)  
**__**Lis: KAYLEE!  
**__**Kaylee: STOP!  
**__**Jaden: Yes Ma'am.  
**__**Kaylee: Good girl.  
**__**Joker: How pathetic.  
**__**Jaden: (pulls out knife)  
**__**Kaylee: JADEN!  
**__**Jaden: Yes ma'am.**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith  
**__**Jaden: I wish you didn't  
**__**Kaylee/Lis: Shut up.  
**__**Joker: (cackles)**_

**Chapter Thirteen- Showtime**

The tires squealed loudly on the pavement as we sped out of the neighborhood. He giggled the whole time where as I clutched the seat with both hands as the car moved back and forth in and out of traffic, hitting traffic cones and almost pedestrians. I wondered if he actually knew where my work was but I didn't want to interrupt his fun; and for the fact it looked like we were going the right way.

About a minute and a half later and I thought '_what the hell'_ and let go of the seat as my body moved from side to side crashing into the middle spot in the van and my door. I threw my arms above my head and started laughing. The Joker looked over to me with a puzzled expression but then realized what I was doing and went back to what he was doing.

Pretty soon we were both laughing wildly as the vehicle swerved from one side of the road to the other as other cars were honking loudly. That just made me laugh harder and harder. I giggled as we made a sharp turn into the gas station, we must've been going as fast as possible for the fact that we were there in less then five minutes when it normally takes ten.

We stopped and he looked over at me. I was confused with the expression on his face, seeing as the fact I couldn't read it, and for me, if I looked deep enough into his eye's, I could read him with a snap of my fingers. Wow, that sounded cheesy.

"So, how is this going to go?" I asked.

"We're going to stay in the vans, and in about an hour.. We'll uh '_rob'_ the place, but if I see you so much as reach down to _touch_ that _button_-

"How many times are you going to tell me this?"

"Until you get my, uh, _point_."

"I do get your point. So stop telling me." I said. He leaned in closer until our noses were just about touching.

"Why? Are you uh, _scared_?"

I leaned in closer, if that could even be remotely possible. Well, let's put it this way, we were so close that our whole faces were probably less then a centimeter apart, and our noses were smashed together.

"No. I'm. Not" I said, using extra emphasis on my 'T'

He pulled away quickly and looked me up and down. He reached out and rubbed my nose, he pulled his hand away and flicked his finger to face me, it was covered with white paint and I chuckled lightly. He smirked and I opened the door, I jumped out, immediately regretted the jumping part; I winced slightly and realized the bandage had probably gotten a bit loose. I figured I would just fix it inside and started my gimp to the store. Then I turned around

"Great." I groaned. "Shirt" I walked over and opened the van door again, the Joker looked surprised I was there, like I was backing out.

I reached and grabbed my bag, I opened it and sifted through it for my work shirt, I never remembered taking it out so it had to be in there. Once I found it everything was on the van floor. I pulled out the hat, too and threw it on my head. I shoved everything back into the bag and looked up, The Joker was staring at me again. What the hell, does he have a staring problem or what?

"See you in a bit." I said, winking and shutting the door. About halfway to the door I realized that I had winked at him and chuckled. Once to the door I looked around before entering. There was a van sitting in the right corner of the parking lot, and the one I just left still in the same spot. I wonder when or even if he was going to move.

I walked swiftly into the gas station as the little bell dinged. I looked around then heard the loud, obnoxious pitter patter of expensive heels on cheap linoleum. Then Mrs… oh shit I forgot again… Mrs… Uhh, What's-her-name rounded the corner. "Oh, Dear! You're late!"

I hurry and thought of a plan. "Yeah, I'm sorry.. My… err… _brother_ was admitted into the hospital. Got a uh… _knife_ lodged into his err… _throat_" What the hell? Now I'm talking like the Joker?

"Oh, My!! Well, I'm terribly sorry that happened! I wish him the best of recovery. But hurry, put your shirt on and get behind that ol' counter. There's customers a waitin' and I need to get my butt moving to a meeting!" How the hell kind of meeting could you be going to if you owned a damn gas station? Nah, she's probably having an affair. I chuckled and walked around the corner. She gave a slight 'Bye' and was off, the small bell on the top of the door jingled.

I sighed and sat back in the chair behind the counter and laid my head back. I thought about how The Joker said 'If I see you so much as _touch_" Ha, That's funny. Seeing as I didn't even remember where the damn thing _is._ Yeah, That's me, The kid all the teachers absolutely _adore _because I walk up to them five minutes after they explain something; asking how to do it.

I sat up as I heard the bell ring. A short, stubby old man walked in. He walked over to the beer thing and walked in. He came out moments later with a twelve pack of _Busch Light. _

That's what my grandpa drinks. Poor old widower. I got to go see him sometime. Oh wait, Ha, I can't. I'm being kidnapped in an hour.

Wait, wait, whoah whoah, whoah! Hold on here! He's going to eventually let me see my family again, isn't he? Is the most I'm going to see them is when I see them on the news crying for their loss? Oh, jesus. I needed to talk to him.

I didn't even notice the pudgy man walk up to me. "Uhh.. I'll take this and a pack of camel number 9 cigarettes." he had a very deep voice. I looked up, okay.. This is totally illegal, and Mrs… uhh.. What's-her-name could get arrested for so long if someone found out. I looked up. Pink and Green. Pink and Green.. Uhh… which one?

"Which one?" I asked.

"The pink." he smiled, revealing his yellowing teeth, I shuddered. That reminded me of someone, someone who could burst into here at any given moment and take me with him.

Ha, take me with him. Reminds me of one of those old alien movies. 'TAKE ME WITH YOU!'

I reached up and pulled down the small pink and black box, filled with cancer sticks. "That'll be 16.17" I smiled. He pulled out a credit card. Oh, shit. My first credit card. What do I do? Oh, wait! I remember!

"Is that debit or credit?"

"Debit." he mumbled; Swiping his card along the curved part of the machine

I pressed the 'debit' button and it made a tiny 'ding' sound "would you like any cash back?"

"No thanks."

I pulled the receipt off and handed it to him. "Come again" I smiled. He gave me a smile in return and walked out.

I sat back down in my chair and saw a few people pull up to the gas pumps. The vans were still in the same spot and I was holding my breath.

When. When. When. When. That was the only thing I was thinking about.. Hmm.. When. A few people came in to pay for gas, And once they did, they left.

I'd have to say that was the boringest hour of my life. If that was even a word. Probably not, Meh, I don't know.

I looked up and a few people were looking in the candy isle. One little boy was tugging on his mothers low dress and a young man that looked to be around 15 was browsing the condoms. Ha, sex isn't worth it, bud. There was about three people looking to get drinks. Two of them were at the fountain drink dispenser and I was crossing my fingers it wouldn't break. The other was looking over what kind of bottled drink he wanted. I sighed once again. When.

_When._

Then I heard that small, obnoxious, annoying, stupid and alarming little bell I've listened to over and over for the past hour. Then I heard a gun shot, and another cock. Then a flick of a pocket knife.

When? _Now._

Next thing I knew it I had a gun pointed in between my breasts, The cold metal digging through my thin shirt. Directly at my sternum. I looked up from the gun to the person holding it. There he was; I knew it was him by his eye's. He was wearing a colorful clown mask with his hair sticking out the back. It was the normal tint of green and blonde. I smiled lightly but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Give us the money" He said in a fairly deep voice, I was surprised it was even him; but I knew it was. He jumped over the counter with one swift move and got behind me. He pulled off the mask and chucked it across the room. Someone gasped and there was a loud 'slap'

"Hey, uh, _gorgeous._ Guess what?" I could feel him grinning behind me. Then his lips were pressed directly to my ear. Like a kissing motion. But enough room to talk.

"It's _Showtime_" it was barely audible but I heard it.

A large cackle erupted from his chest.

Yes. _Showtime. _

_**Kaylee: it's showtime motherfuckers. XD  
**__**Joker: uhh... showtime?  
**__**Lis: SHOWTIME!  
**__**Jaden: How come I'm last?  
**__**Kaylee: SAY IT!  
**__**Jaden: SHOWTIME!**_


	14. If Things Made Sense

**Kaylee: Sorry there isn't much of a 'chat' but I had to post it quickly.  
****Lis: Sorry.**

_**DC Comic's own Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith  
**__**Jaden: I wish you didn-  
**__**Kaylee/Lis: SHUSH!**_

**Chapter Fourteen- If things made sense**

I felt the pocket knife being pressed up against my throat, I had no clue where the gun went but I figured this wouldn't be the best time to start asking questions. I decided to play along instead of being too submissive. I squirmed to the best of my ability but it didn't work. He was WAY too damn strong.

He dropped me and I fell next to the counter with a hard 'thud'; But then, strangely, I heard a tiny 'beep'. I picked up my arm and looked down. SHIT! The button! I thought that they would at least put the damn thing under the counter… oh, shit. Shit, shit. This is NOT good.

I looked up at the Joker quickly and saw a pissed off and disgruntle look on his face. Oh, god. "My arm accidentally hit it" I whispered, hoping he would understand. I don't think he did. One, being the fact he's the Joker. And for two, he did not look happy..

No, no no.

Not. One. Bit.

I hurriedly opened the cash register and took out all the money. I shoved it in his chest but he didn't stop that glare, I really wished he'd stop; I much prefer something more creepy. Like the loud cackle or a petrifying smile. He took the money and grabbed my hand. He jumped over the counter and yanked me with him. I tried to pull back to make it look more real; hurting my ankle in the process. "No, No, Please!!" I yelled.

"Okay, then." He said, shoving the money at one of the men in clown masks and picking me up. He held me like he did the first time we got in the van and I squirmed helplessly against his chest.

I watched as the ground went by below me and heard sirens. The sirens just made me feel like shit. Making me realized how bad I ruined our plan.. No, _my _plan.

I turned so I was facing his gas and sweat smelling chest. Kind of like a helpless child would do to their father. "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

He laughed. Perfect. The one moment I think he's acting like a real human being he does something like that to completely ruin the moment. Ugh, that's the damn Joker for you. I coward lower into his chest as he laughed harder. Moments later; I heard the door open and I was being thrown into the passenger's seat.

Another door opened and then shut. The van started and I still didn't look at him. I sniffed lightly as he violently pulled out of the station. "Are you _crying_?" He slammed his fists against the steering wheel, howling with laughter.

I sat up and turned to him, he looked down at my expression and tried his best to suppress the laughter. It might have looked funny if I was in his place, tears streaming down my face as I bit my lip. I felt the scab tear and my lip was bleeding again. I reached up and touched it and my fingers stung it. I saw the Joker turn to me from the corner of my eye and reach out. His finger brushed my cut and I whined when it stung once more. "That hurts!" I yelped. He chuckled, looked at the blood and wiped it on his pants.

I sucked my bottom lip in my mouth as the car took another hard turn. I heard sirens close but not close enough to be behind us. The car sped up and made once again, a hard turn. Probably twenty minutes later I fell asleep.

"_Grandma!! GAMA GAMA GAMA DON'T LEAVE MEE!!_" I yelled from inside the small grocery cart.

"_Ohh!! SWEETIE!" My Grandma said, running over to me and pulling me out of the cart, into her arms._

"_Gama. I thought you were gonna leabe me!" I said, hugging her as tight as possible. _

"_No. Honey.. I promise. I will never ever ever leave you. I'll always be here, baby girl. You can always rely on me. I'll always be-_

"WAKE UP!" I heard and then my body being shoved. Oh, shit. I sat up quickly. My head going quite dizzy for a moment. "About damn _time_" The Joker hissed.

"Sorry. I didn't notice I fell asleep."

"Whatever. We're uh, _here_"

I grabbed my bag and opened the door. I got out slowly, being careful of my leg. Only to be picked back up and set back on the set by the Joker. "What?" I snapped.

He got down on his knee's and I was surprised that he could actually reach up here. He pulled my leg over and I bit my tongue. He twisted and pulled until the bandage was completely off. He then began reapply it. He put it on tight enough so that I would be able to walk.

I hopped down, pushed him away and walked over to the building- well, gimping at the sudden pressure on my ankle. It wasn't as bad as before. But it was. I walked into the building and started up the stairs. A few seconds later I was being flown up into the air. The next thing I saw was the Joker's back and the ground moving beneath me.

I counted as he ran up the stairs. One-Two-Three. Ah-Ha, Here we are. I squirmed out of his grasp and stood on the ground. "I wanted to tell you something about this.." I knocked twice quite slow then three times fast. There was four knocks back and I put my hand on the knob. "You might want to think of something a _little_ more clever." he walked in front of me and pushed my hand away. He opened it and walked in. I groaned and followed.

We walked through the apartment and he walked through some halls. Once we got to his room he opened it and walked in. I reluctantly followed. He walked over to his knife wall and pulled out probably ten knives. "Shall we?" He asked. I was surprised. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at me? He didn't expect another 'cuddle and knife' session, did he? I completely ruin the plan and he likes me again?

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" His brow furrowed.

"Because I ruined the plan."

"HAHAHAHEHEHE!! Oh, that's grand. _Honey _what did I say? Plans are for the weak. I don't care if you lost. It's what _happens_ sometimes." He shrugged and walked over to the bed. He took off his jacket and threw it in the corner. He walked over and laid on the bed.

I sighed. Then thought of something. Ipod. Finally. Music. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. I pulled out my headphones and plugged it in. I shined the light on him. "This is an ipod." he smiled. Then patted the bed beside him.

I walked over and put my leg over him. I sat behind him and he was in my lap. He laid back and my eye's went wide. Ugh, yes. It's for sure another cuddle session.

I leaned in and pulled some of his hair behind his ear; I placed one of my headphones in his ear and I leaned back. He held a knife back, handle out, I took a hold of it and took aim.

Man. If things in life made sense.


	15. Can't Fear Much, Darling

_**Kaylee: So here is the update, I feel like my readers aren't reviewing my story much and It's making me feel bad.. but.. oh well, Nothing much I can do about it.  
**__**Lis: Yeah, No joke.  
**__**Kaylee: Another thing is, I feel like I'm putting The Joker out of character too much, if I am, please tell me.  
**__**Joker: Yeah.. I need to know what's uh... me  
Kaylee: Also, fuss about the grandma thing, she was having a dream about when she was little.  
Lis: the one she has in this chapter is when she's little, too.**__**  
**__**Jaden: But we hope you like the chapter!**_

_**DC comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Fifteen- Can't fear much, Darling.**

It was all over the news.

"Jaden Smith" this, and "Jaden Smith" That, Jesus, One tiny thing happens to me and I'm like.. the shit. Ha, that's funny.

A loud chuckle erupted above me over the loud blare of the TV. I looked up at the Joker, whom was laughing quite loudly. "Ohhh!! Goody this is grand!!" he giggled, clapping his hands together like an excited five year old.

Some reporter was babbling on about the kidnapping and how tragic it was that the Joker was the one to do it outside of the gas station. They only knew it was him because of the stupid witnesses and the video tape. Oh, there it is; the video tape. It showed as three men walked in with clown masks, two heading over to the people as they all hit the deck. Then it flipped to me, I didn't even realize I'd put my hands up. I could still feel where that gun was pointed. I shuddered and he looked down to me. I shrugged. Then it showed as he jumped over the counter in one quick motion and wrenched off his mask, he then pulled me to him and pressed his mouth to my ear. I still remember what he said.

_Showtime. Showtime. Showtime. _

Ha, I say 'I still remember' like it didn't happen yesterday. I chuckled and he looked down at me and smiled. Probably thinking I was laughing at the same thing he was.

I don't have a clue how we migrated into the living-room type thing; or how the hell I ended up sprawled across the couch using his lap as a pillow. All I knew was that we were, and no one else was in the room.

I looked over to the TV and froze, There he was; my dad. There were dark circles under his eye's and they were bloodshot, like he'd been crying. Oh, shit. I never thought how my dad would take it. I've never seen him look so.. so _terrible_. "I.. I don't know what to say" he went on. "All I have to say is.. Joker.. If it's money you want; We can get it to you" The Joker scoffed from above me but I tried to ignore it. "But.. I just want my baby back" That almost brought tears to _my_ eye's. He sniffed and looked into the camera "But please.. Batman.. If you're watching. Help us. Help _me_. Help me get my baby girl back" Then the TV went black. I figured he turned it off and looked up. He was staring at me; observing me.

"Was _that _part of your _plan_?" he asked. I shook my head back and forth as the tears starting coming. I haven't cried for a long time but right then just felt.. right. Like I was _allowed_ to. I wasn't ever a person that cried really loud, the tears would just come. And as they came; he looked up, like he wouldn't —or even couldn't—bare to look at me. I leaned in so my face was pressed against his chest. I inhaled sharply and turned onto my stomach, he didn't touch me; he didn't move. He just sat there as I fell apart, realizing everything I had gotten myself into. Everything I had done. And what the hell was it all for? Some crazy, lunatic mass murdering clown that I knew nothing about?

A few minutes went by and the tears had stopped. He started fidgeting so I figured he wanted me to get off. I stood up and started my way down the hall. "Where are you going?" he called, a little worry in his voice that surprised me.

"To bed" I said over my shoulder. I walked down the hall and into _our _room, yes, I say _our _room now; because as I see it, I'm not a hostage anymore. I planned my own damn kidnapping for gods sakes. I can tell he still doesn't see it as that. I think he looks at me as the crying little baby who wants to run back to her mommy and daddy.

I opened the door and walked in. I picked up the remaining two knives that were left on the mattress from the night before and chucked them at the wall; it hit the wall with a nice 'thud' and stuck out of the wall perfectly. The Joker would've said something like "Nice shot" or something along those lines.

I chucked the other one and it landed meekly on the floor. Screw it, I'll pick it up later. I fell onto the mattress and brought my knee's up to my chest. I lay in a ball in the corner of it and cried, I felt like dying.

'Man, that sounded emo, Jadey." Nikki would've said to me. I chuckled lightly through the tears but it made them come harder. God, I missed her. Why did everyone and everything I ever love have to be taken away from me?

Like my old goldfish Freddy.. I loved that little thing, I took care of it, fed it and everything. And then my stupid ass little brothers' cat ate him. Nikki was taken from me by a stupid truck driver. My grandma was taken from me by that stupid thing called cancer. And now my Dad—okay, he's not really taken from me. More like I was taken from him by.. by... the Joker. That's a good enough insult.

_That was cold, Jaden. _My brain commented.

Yeah, Yeah. It was, so what? It's true. There really isn't that much nice to say about him. Or to him. What am I supposed to say... _"Oh, Hey Joker! You killed eight people today! Good job, bud!"_ No.

I heard the door shut. _Speak of the devil_. No, It couldn't be him. He always slams the door. I could turn around and look, but, I really don't feel like moving much. I heard the sound of cloth against the wall and I knew it was him. He was throwing his jacket in the corner. The mattress creaked and it confirmed my questions; the scent that filled my nostrils was toxic, he must like.. pour gas on himself or _something. _I felt arms sneak around me and I knew something was wrong, what the hell was he doing? He never touched me unless we were throwing knives or.. or.. something!

He pulled me to him and I went limp, letting him do what he wanted, "Turn around" he growled and I obeyed, I turned around to face him and looked up at him, I must've looked pretty pathetic, what, with the tear stained face and the blurry eye's. I curled into his chest and inhaled "I know, I know" he patted my hair and I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell is up with all this niceness?

He rubbed the side of my arm in a comforting matter and I inhaled then exhaled shakily. I slowly drifted off to sleep in a mass murderer's arms, No. _my _mass murderer's arms.

"_Daddy!" I giggled, running up to him after going down the slide_

"_Hey, pumpkin!" He smiled and reached down to pick me up. "Do you want me to push you on the swing a couple times before we leave?" _

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!!" _

_We walked over to the swings and he put me down in one. I smiled up at him as he got behind me and started pushing. After a few times he stopped and I got off. He picked me up and gave me a big hug. "I love you Daddy"_

"_I love you too, baby girl"_

_We started the walk home, the park was just a little ways away from our house so we walked. I giggled and ran ahead of him. "Now, sweetie. Don't go to far or someone might take you" I ran back up to him and grabbed his hand. _

"_I don't want to get taken, Daddy" _

"_Then you better stay here. Right here. And never ever ever leave." he picked me up and snuggled me to his chest. "No one will ever take you from me"_

I woke to the smell of waffle's. Mmm... waffle's. My stomach growled loudly indicating I was hungry. The spot next to me was cold and no one was touching me. I frowned; He wasn't there. Wait... why would I want him there? Just because he.. helped me last night doesn't make me pine for him.

I opened my eye's all the way and looked around. It was the same as it had been last night. The same dim blue walls and the same small mattress. I sighed and sat up slowly. Debating what I was going to do.

The door creaked open and a head pocked through. Do I honestly need to say who was at the door?

The Joker's head poked out of behind the door and looked to the bed. "Awww!! I wanted to wake ya up mah selff!" He walked all the way in and shut the door behind him. My eye's flashed to the large plate of waffle's he was holding, in the other hand a large bottle of syrup. I grinned up at him. He smiled back and walked over to the mattress.

He set the plate down in front of me and extended his arm a little too excitedly. Why the hell was he so.. cheery.

"Why are you so happy?" I said as I took the syrup bottle and began pouring it onto my waffle's.

"I get new.. uh, _recruits_ tomorrow." he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a large bite with my fork.

"People to work for me. Duh, Jaden!" he giggled.

"Ohhh." I said. "And how do you get these 'recruits'?" I asked.

"I know _people_" His tongue darted out of his mouth to play with his scars for a moment before he smacked his lips together and went on. "The meeting will be tomorrow night... to see if they are uh, good enough.. for... uh... the job"

"And how good do they have to be?"

He smiled and then giggled. "Let's just say.. They can't fear _much,_ Darling"

Ha, sounds like me.

_**Kaylee: PLEASE tell me if he's out of character too much.  
**__**Joker: Yeah, so she can fix me.  
**__**Lis: Shut up, nothing's wrong with you  
**__**Joker: You don't know that!  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, she does.  
**__**Joker: Would you be quiet?**_


	16. It's not as cool as the movies

_**Kaylee: Ha, Usually reviewers are the ones to ask questions, But.. I'm asking one. It's for **__**SadisticMortal **__**When you said: "**__**don't turn our little devil into a star star ." What did you mean?  
**__**Joker: Yeah, cause we're all over here like..  
**__**Jaden: WTFork?  
**__**Lis: Exactly!  
**__**Kaylee: okay.. Maybe this is too sadistic. Oops  
**__**Joker: It's fine! I like it!  
**__**Jaden: I DON'T!  
**__**Lis: No one cares.  
**__**Kaylee: Lis, be nice. Oh an by the way, thanks for the idea.  
**__**Lis: Always here to help.**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Sixteen- It's not as cool as the movies**

I felt a light jab in my elbow and looked over to The Joker, sure enough, he was jabbing my arm with a tiny, plastic, pointed fork. I glared at him then went back to my waffle's. I took another big, syrup coated bite and felt another jab. I snapped my attention over to him again and he looked up at me, but then jabbed it back in and kept it there. He smiled lightly and I pulled away. "That hurts"

"Exactly my _point_" He giggled.

"You are sadistic, you know."

"No, No, No, I just like… _hurting_ uh, people"

"Exactly my point." I chuckled at him. "Do you even know what 'sadistic' means?"

"Yes…." He trailed.

"You don't! Ha!"

"Shut up." he growled.

I shook my head back and forth and stood up. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my ipod and headphones. I went through my ipod while I gimped back, I just put it on shuffle and let it be. I walked over and sat down on the mattress. The Joker looked up at me like a homeless puppy and I chuckled, "Yeah, Yeah. You can listen" He made a whining sound which I thought sounded happy enough and he pulled one of the headphones out of my ear and brought it to his own.

Collide by Howie day was on and I thought that was a bit too cheesy and changed it. Ahh, perfect. Sunburn by Muse, sounds good. Haven't listened to them for a while. Suddenly, The Joker tensed next to me, and then lunged.

Next thing I knew it I was on the ground with the Joker on top of me. Mumbling something like 'Jeannie, No, No, Please' and he was trying to take off my shirt. I was yelling at him but it looked like he wasn't listening.

"NO! STOP!" I yelled but he put his hand in his pocket and wrenched something out. I heard a click.

_Pocketknife_.

I looked down right when my shirt tore apart from the middle, I started hyperventilating; What the hell was he doing? He looked up at me and I saw something in his eye's, something mixed with hate, fear and loss. I was worried, he ripped off my bra and it came off with a hard rip; stupid wal-mart bra.

I was half-expecting he was going to rape me. Right then and there. But all of those thoughts left me when I saw him take the tip of the pocket knife and dig it into my soft flesh. I screamed out loud as the blade dug farther just underneath my right breast.

"AHHH!! FUCK! NO!! PLEASE!!" I yelled in agony.. What the fuck is his problem!? This hurts like hell!

He dug the knife and pulled it in a 'J' motion up to the middle of my sternum. "NOOO!!" he drug it all the way up to my left collar bone through my flesh. It burned so bad. The pain was so harming that I felt myself start to slip out of consciousness. Then I felt a hard slap to my right cheek.

"You're going to _want _to watch this." He laughed and forced my chin down and I opened my eye's. Blood was everywhere and I had a feeling I would die of blood loss.

I tried to distract my brain from the pain I was going through. I thought of my dad and Nikki and my grandma. I begged and pleaded they would help me through it. I was crying loudly and still screaming.

"PLEASE STOP!" He was cackling loudly and I realized everything I've gotten myself into. It's my complete fault. It's mine. _I _was the one that stayed with him. I was the one that got me into this horrible situation.

I screamed one of those high-pitch screams. And I was being slapped again. Then my mouth was covered and all I could do was breath through my nose as heavy as possible.

Then the knife was gone and I felt myself slipping out of consciousness again. Then I was slapped, how the hell did he know when I was passing out?

Then his hands were on my naked torso and he was moving them around in circular motions. I was crying as his germed-up hands stung through the wounds, They weren't deep enough to hit the bone but they were deep enough to bleed. I was bawling and screaming for him to stop but he probably didn't hear me over his loud cackling.

He was laughing so hard I thought he would pass out before he could breath again.

Then he stood up and took one look at me. He cackled again and was still doing it on his way out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled as loud as I could, tears soaking through the mattress.

Then I felt myself losing consciousness fully. I was going to die. I knew it.

Then everything was black.

But.. They made it look so easy and.. Funny in the movies.

I am dying.

_**Jaden: I fucking hate you  
**__**Joker: You love me.  
**__**Jaden: No, I hate you. I hope you die.  
**__**Joker: that's not nice.  
**__**Jaden: YOU JUST FUCKING CUT ME UP YOU DICK!  
**__**Joker: ….  
**__**Kaylee: Calm, Guys. Calm.  
**__**Joker: SHE'S THE ONE BEING CRAZY!  
**__**Lis: CALM!  
**__**Kaylee: Don't worry guys. It's not the end and she's not going to die. You guys just thought he was out of character too much and I wanted him to be put back in.**_


	17. Being Dead Is Overrated

_**Kaylee: Okay, everyone… I know you've been DYING for an explanation to why he did it. But I've been really really sick lately. And I haven't been able to update.  
**__**Lis: Like.. Deathly ill.  
**__**Kaylee: Ha, yeah. But.. I was going to put this with the next chapter because it's so short but you need to get the feel of what she's feeling right now. She think's she's dead. And you'll get his (points to Joker) explanation the next chapter. And believe me, it'll probably be a long one.  
**__**Joker: Do I havveee tooo..  
**__**Jaden: YES.  
**__**Kaylee: Thank you All SO MUCH for your reviews! I love you all!**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I Own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Seventeen- Being Dead Is Overrated **

Whoever told you that dying is a beautiful and magical thing filled with white light and endless buffet's…

Well, Let's just say they were filling you with a bunch of bullshit.

There is no white light, buffet's, heaven, or hell.

There is nothing.

It's all black. That's all everything is.

Just. Pitch. Black

Who the hell invented this thing anyways? Cause I'd like to give them a piece of MY mind.

It's like one of those dreams that everything is black, that you're thinking as normally as possible and everything, But you don't know you're dreaming until you wake up.

Actually, That's EXACLTY how it is. Only I know I'm not sleeping or let alone dreaming.

So.. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait in the black until I turn into a butterfly or a damn ferret?

Well, at least I was right, it was just a matter of time before he would snap and kill me, But all I want to know it what made him snap? What triggered him to just suddenly freak out and… do it?

Was it because I chewed my food wrong? Because I pulled away whenever he tried to stab me with the stupid fork? Was he pissed about the fact I wasn't acting like a hostage?

I tried as hard as I could to figure out what triggered him. Everything that went on before it. Let's see.. I remember standing up, gimping to my ipod, him taking a headphone, then I changed the song and he tensed.

THE SONG! AH! Why didn't I see it before? Jeez, am I stupid or what? Songs can make people freak out! Like.. Uhh.. Some nine inch nails song makes my cousin go crazy! She punched her ex boyfriend in the face once because he started singing it!

But why? That's the question.. Sunburns a very… haunting song.

But how the hell could he relate to it? And why was he saying 'Jeannie'? Who was that? Was it his sister? Mother? Long lost girlfriend? Friend? …dog?

Being dead is driving me insane. I mean, here I am, probably floating in a river forty miles away from my house trying to figure out why the Joker, of all people, killed me.

Everyone that has heard of him knows that the man is incapable of any human emotion. Therefore, he did it for fun. Or maybe because he was getting bored of me and wanted to find someone else to cuddle with and throw knives on his bed.

You see, once you conclude it was the Joker who killed you, it's not so tough figuring out why. But my hearts still set on he did it because of the song.

Man, being dead is SO overrated.

_**Kaylee: This is so short.  
**__**Lis: If they don't like it, they can die.  
**__**Kaylee: Thank you, Lis.  
**__**Kaylee: Sorry it's so short! I just needed to get you to feel what she's feeling!**_


	18. Alive

_**Kaylee: Yes, I expect you to read this and go.. 'Oh, My God. He is completely out of character'  
**__**Lis: But they have to understand, Kaylee. This is what he would act like if he actually had an interest in someone.  
**__**Kaylee: Tell that to them, then! But anyways, yes, I had this whole thing thought out and then I was like… 'shit, I have no idea how I'm going to write this' so I improvised.  
**__**Joker: And I'm gushy. Gag  
**__**Kaylee: Don't spoil it for them. But I'm sorry for putting him out of character. I tried to keep him in to the best of my ability even though.. It's in kind of a gushy moment.  
**__**Jaden: And don't worry, I'm still VERY terrified of him.  
**__**Joker: What did I do?  
**__**Jaden: Did you seriously just say 'what did I-  
**__**Lis: enjoy!**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Eighteen- Alive **

**BAM!**

**BANG!**

**BAM!**

Oh, My God.. My Head. Where the hell is my will? I did not in any possible way agree to having a horrible headache while I'm dead while someone is fire's off their new AK-47.

Wait… _gunshots_?

Did I just say gunshot-

**BAM!**

Ouuuchhh, Yes, Gunshots.

_Blinding light.  
__Darkness.  
__Blinding Light.  
_…_Ceiling? _

Wait.. I'm not dead?

_Ceiling..  
__Wall..  
__Wall..  
__Wall..  
__Wall..  
_…_Mattress?_

**BAM!**

God, would you knock it off!?

I blink twice.

I'm not dead.

I'm not dead.

I'm not …_dead_?

I take a deep breath but wince at the sudden pain in my chest.

_Ouch._

Do I even dare look down?

My body took over my mind and I looked down. I expected to see full out horror movie; dried blood, cuts and all, But to my surprise, I was sporting a new huge gauze bandage that was duct taped down on the edges. Why the hell couldn't he have just let me die?

I tried to sit up but failed at doing so. I groaned and looked around, I wasn't in the Joker's room anymore. I'm back in my old captive room. The one with the dim light blue walls. I sighed and closed my eye's. The pain was… unbearable.

The door slammed open and I held my breath. Why couldn't I just stay dead?

"You're awake" He stated. Do I honestly have to say who 'he' is?

I scooted away from him to the best of my ability. I ended up in a ball in the corner of the small mattress. He grinned and sat down on a chair on the other end of the room. My breathing became heavy and I decided I should probably talk. "What do you want?" it must've sounded like a whimper more than speech.

"Oh, Ho! Darling! Are you still mad at me for our little fight?"

"I did nothing. You just attacked me."

He was quiet after that, the only sounds in the room were my labored breathing and his slow, even one. Why was he even in here? Did he feel bad? Pfft, no. He's the Joker for gods sake's. Being sick of the silence, I looked over at him. "Are you going to fucking cut me up if I ask you who the hell 'Jeannie' is?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, a look that told me 'Don't go there' but he actually answered "Well, you see.." he stopped and stood up, oh god. Please tell me he's not coming over here. He came over to the bed and jumped on it. I pushed myself up against the wall farther, making my chest sting but getting away from him as far as possible. He folded his leg's together and furrowed his brow lightly at my position. "Now, now. Don't be that way." he tsked and held out his hand.. I wasn't going to move though, Hell no. Not now.

When he realized I wasn't going to grab it, it dropped into his lap. "My uh.. _wife_" he stated. My eye's went wide. He had a wife?

"You had a wife?"

"Yes…" He looked down and I wanted to reach out and touch him.. No, I would not touch that monster.

"She.. Well, one day.. I came home. On Valentine's Day to be exact. And.. I just… _knew_. I just _knew _something felt different about my house. The feeling was not… _normal_. I went into the next room and it got to me. The next thing I heard.. The next thing.. I.. I _saw_ was _not normal_." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I walked into the room… and.. There she was; humping away like a _fucking _bunny." I watched as he clenched his fist and I prayed to god he wouldn't hit me. "Well, let's just uh, say… I tried to beat the shit outta him. And… I ended up losing. And then… and then.. Do you _know _what he said to me?" He looked up and I took a good look at him. It was nothing I had ever seen before in him. It was pure hate.

"What?" I could hear the whimper in my voice as I asked it.

"He said… he told me.. 'do you know why she doesn't.. _like_ you anymore?' and then he took my face.. And took a knife.. 'because you're so fucking _serious _all the time' and then.. Just like that; he carved my face" he laughed then, a blood curdling laugh. Filled with rage and disgust.

Then he threw his arms up in the air. Laughing as he did so. "And she left me!" He chuckled.

"She left me for that dick. And do you know what I did? I did a little _research _on the guy." He cackled again. "And killed his _fucking _family. Laughing as I did it"

I was pressed up against the wall as far as I could go now but for some reason I scooted over till I was in front of him. My leg's folded along with his, I was still scared shitless of him but I felt horrible.

"I guess we'll be deleting that song off my ipod, huh?" he looked up at me and smiled a real smile.

"_You _my dear. Are very _intelligent._"

He reached out but I didn't go to him. I just sat there. If he was going to touch me, I wouldn't touch back. He put his face in my hair and inhaled. Then he pulled away and I looked at him.

"But why me?"

"I didn't see you. I saw …_her_" He stated. Then I looked up at him; actually looking at him for the first time in the moment we have just now spent together. He looked.. Sad. "And for once in my life. I've never felt bad for doing something to harm someone. I've always felt good about it. But I… I actually feel bad for hurting you" He looked up at me.

"I know" I said, then I was the first one to lean in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in his neck and then pulled away. "I still see you as a monster, you know. This doesn't change the fact that you cut a fucking J into me."

He laughed. "I know, _gorgeous _But remember, I'll be the one on the sidelines proving to you I wont hurt you again."

_**Kaylee: So.. Yes. I understand if you read him being all gushy and don't ever want to read this again.. But.. I really suggest you keep reading. Next chapter will be better  
**__**Lis: Sorry for the Out of characterness**_


	19. Pain Pills And Ace Bandages

_**Kaylee: HA! I totally should be working on my Five paragraph essay on who I want to be president, but… my step mom is a crack whore and says that I have to do it now when I have until the 18**__**th**__**.  
**__**Joker: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk  
**__**Kaylee: Don't you 'Tsk' Me!  
**__**Lis: Oh, shush.  
**__**Kaylee: So, I gave this story to my reading teacher, and I'm terrified of what she'll think. I was all "If you get offended by swear words and possibly gore. Don't read this.. And.. If I'm going to get in any trouble for writing this, then don't read it." She was all.. "No, No.. It's all fine"  
**__**Jaden: Gushy.  
**__**Kaylee: NO! But before I start the chapter, I wanted to tell you guys that I screwed up in a chapter earlier, I accidentally put 'Dim blue walls' AFTER, they had a room change. So shrug that off and enjoy.  
**__**Lis: He's out of character again, by the way.  
**__**Kaylee: You know, I'm going with what **__**Elizabeth Bennett**__** said, you know? He is the same to the outside world but.. Nice to her.  
**__**Lis: Sounds good. ENJOY!**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Nineteen- Pain Pills and Ace Bandages. **

I looked up. "I have a question."

The Joker was sitting back in the chair in the corner of the room and his head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Why am I back in this room?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't… _know_.. Exactly." How the hell could he not know?! "I think I told my men.. To.. Uh.. Put you in here. Ya know, when I was.. _Mad_."

I nodded, Then wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered. "Can I go back to your room? I'm freezing, and.. I kinda need a new shirt." somehow my bra ended up back on, but nothing else.

"Of course!" He giggled and stood up, I shook myself away from him a bit when he reached down to pick me up, but his arms wound around me quickly enough that I couldn't move anymore. I didn't lean against him, or even lay my head remotely close to his body, I still didn't trust his actions. I looked up at him as we walked down the hall; his make-up was wearing off fairly much and I wondered when he was going to re-do it. We walked into the room and I thought he was going to throw me so I braced myself, but surprisingly he set me down very gently.

I watched as he walked to the other side of the room and reached in my bag, he threw the shirt over to me and I sat up to the best of my ability. I slipped it over my head, lifted up my right arm and winced as some of the duct tape pulled on my skin. Once both arms were through, I laid back, breathing heavily. I should get like.. An award for doing something like that.

"Who did my.. Uh.. 'patch' job?" I cocked an eyebrow, pointing to my chest.

"Hmm… I think I had… _grumpy _do it."

"Was he 'grumpy' when he did it? Because this isn't a very.. Good job." I lifted the collar of the shirt and looked down. Ouch. Yeah, grumpy must've not been to happy.

"Let's see.." He walked over to the mattress and plopped down on it. He leaned over me and I scooted a bit away from him. He sighed heavily and reached out, I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "No, No, No. I'm going to help you." he looked up at me. "Up, up, up." I sighed and pulled my shirt up.

He got a good look at it in the light. "Ouii" he looked up at my face. "If you want it… to.. Look.. Uh, _better_. You're going to have to remove" He pointed to my bra. Ugh, what a man.

"No."

"Then you can stay like that!" He stated, jumping up.

"No." I whimpered again. It hurt like hell, and he was just going to leave me like this? I think not.

"I'll be back" He walked out of the room, I reached behind my back and inhaled a sharp take of breath as I unclasped my bra, I probably had bruises from the other one snapping. He came back about two minutes late with few things in his hands. I looked closer--he was wearing his gloves again.

He shut the door with his foot, walked over to the bed and plopped down once more. In his hands he had a mirror, gauze, another ace bandage, a cloth, and two bottles of something I couldn't see. He chuckled and I looked up at his face "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just that you uh, took all that _effort_ to put on your shirt and now to you have to take it off again. I groaned and he looked at me and licked his lips, something flicked and shined brightly in the dark. "I could, take it off, for ya" he giggled. Last time he had out that pocketknife he was slicing me open. I knew what he meant, he wanted to take it off the same way he had the other one.

"No." I half sat up and pulled it over my head the best I could. I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed to be naked in front of him seeing as he already seen my naked upper half; so I shrugged it off.

The knife somehow ended back out of sight and he was already pulling off the duct tape. I took a sharp intake of breath through my teeth as it went over a corner on the bottom. Asshole put the duct tape over part of my wound! He pulled the rest on the bottom off quickly.

I closed my eye's while he started on the other half of it. Once off, he slowly started to pull off the gauze. I didn't even dare to look down. Once the wound was fully uncovered he sighed heavily and picked up the mirror, it had a large jagged crack through the middle. "Want to see?" I closed my eye's.

"No." then I opened them and looked at him. He shrugged and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Do you honestly want me to touch you with _these_?" He held up hands. I shook my head back and forth and he made a 'mmhmm!' noise and pulled the tips of the fingers on his gloves. Then chucked them in the corner and headed out the door. I decided to get it over with and picked up the mirror. Then I saw what I thought I was going to see the first time I looked.

It WAS full out horror movie. The large cut started at the far bottom side of my right breast, then curved up to the middle and past my sternum, it stopped at my collar bone. There was a bunch of dried blood still all around the large cut and it was bright red mixed with pink. I reached up and touched it but winced when I did. Then a tiny bit of blood started to trickle out where I touched it. I guess that's what I get when I touch my new battle mark after probably only a few hours after battle.

I sighed and set the mirror down, then I heard the door close and The Joker walked over to me with what looked like a glass of--water. He got on his knee's and pressed the glass to my mouth. "Open. Open. Open" He chanted and I obeyed. He poured some into my mouth and held up a finger. I kept the water in my mouth and he opened one of the small bottle's. He took--what looked to be-- two pills out and held them above my face "Open" I opened my mouth and he dropped them in. I swallowed them both and then looked at him as he took the remaining of the water and poured some onto the rag. He then began dabbing at my wound lightly. I was surprised at the tenderness he was using.

Once he was done with that he poured something out of the second small bottle on the rag. "This is going to.." And then patted the wound. I winced. Ouch, peroxide. "Sting" after he was done with that, he took one final look at it and then rubbed his tongue on the inside of his cheek. "Hmm.. Okay!" He set a bunch of gauze all around it and when it was completely covered, he looked up at me. "I'm uh.. Going to need you to.. Sit up. The best you can"

I sighed and sat up onto my elbows. I inhaled sharply as the pain shot through my back. Why did he give me a pill anyways if it didn't kick in for like… twenty minutes. Some of the gauze fell off but he placed it back and unwrapped the ace bandage. Once unwrapped, he started wrapping it around my chest. He started at the top until he got to the bottom of it. He wrapped it tight enough so it would all stay in place but not tight enough to hurt me.

"Okay!" He giggled and got back on his knee's. He picked everything up and started to the door.

"Hey" I said and he flipped around. "Thanks" I said. The pain killer must've kicked in or something because I swear I saw him smile a real smile.

"Anytime, _gorgeous_." He must like that word. A lot.

About twenty minutes later I had finally managed to get my shirt back on before he came in the room again. The pain killer sure as hell had already kicked in. "Why did you give me a pain.. Thingy.. If I didn't need it when you were.. Uh.. Doing your thingy."

He chuckled and looked down at me. "You still want to go with me to get my.. Uhh.. recruits, _right_?"

_**Kaylee: Haha! Whoo!! WAY out of character on that. But like I said, I'm going with what **__**Elizabeth Bennett**__** said, He is the same to the outside world but.. Nice to her.  
**__**Lis: I totally agree. I think you're fans will like it better this way anyways.  
**__**Kaylee: I mean, He's not going to be gushy forever. He'll snap sometimes. Next chapter you get to see him communicate with the outside world..  
**__**Lis: Good!  
**__**Kaylee: I hope you liked It, oh and also, if there are any typo's. My bad. I didn't have time to pre-read it.**_


	20. And He Called My Name Again

**Kaylee: So, I go completely against all plagiarism things and I think it's horrible. But I honestly could NOT find a joke. So when you read the joke in this chapter it is none other then Alan Moore's. I did not make it, I got it from the book The Killing Joke****.  
****Lis: Yeah, We looked high and low for a frickin' joke. But we couldn't find one.  
****Joker: I could've told you a good one. (Snickers)  
****Jaden: Then why didn't you tell her before we wrote the damn chapter?  
****Joker: I was…. Busy.  
****Kaylee: Whatever.  
****Lis: ENJOY**_!_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**Alan Moore Owns this Joke  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty- And He Called My Name Again**

"Well, Yeah.." I said.

"And it's going to hurt to be moving so much… _right_?"

"Right…"

"Then here!" He chuckled, reached down and handed me two more pain pills. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed. "I was going to say to have them for….uh.. Later. But if you want them now that's _fine_." he giggled and my eye's went wide. What if I overdosed? No, I'll probably just be high as hell and don't know what I'm doing. Oh, shit. Not. Good. That's why I don't get drunk. I don't remember things I _do_.

He reached down and picked me up quickly. "What time is it?" I asked, surprised we're already leaving. He looked down at me and I remembered, oh yeah.. He doesn't keep track.

"It's dark" He stated.

"Hmm.." I mumbled as he walked past the kitchen and living room. "Why do you need more.. Recruit, thing's"

He cleared his throat. "Because I'm running out."

"Ohhh! How many do you have left?"

"Like… uhh.. _four_" my eye's went wide. He had like over twenty when he first captured me!

"Wow.." I said, he chuckled at my expression as he walked over to the umbrella holder and pulled out the same gun he had last time. I was surprised he could do all this with still holding onto me. I looked up at him; he had re-done his make-up, I have no idea how he did it so fast, but he did. There was a man sitting on the couch and The Joker looked over to him. He wasn't wearing a clown mask. That was the first time I saw a thug without one.

"Are you coming?" he asked, the man stretched out a bit then looked over to us.

"Nooo… I think I'll stay here. Relax. I mean, after all; we're not doing anything, are we?" the Joker looked down at me then back up.

"Shouldn't have said that." he stated, then lifted up the gun and shot the man twice. "Three" He looked back down at me.

"And… how many people are we getting… today at this.. Thing?"

"At least Thirty." my jaw dropped. Are there seriously over thirty people that want to work for the Joker in this city? "We'll interview probably fifty." I gulped, not wanting to know what happens to the other twenty.

He walked through the door and two guns cocked. He looked to the right "Clean that up" he nodded his head backwards.

"Yes, boss."

We walked down the hall and started down the stairs.. Once three floors down we walked to a new-looking black Cadillac Escalade. Probably stolen. The windows were all tinted. He walked over and opened the passenger's side door. He placed me on the seat and shut the door. The inside was amazing! It had a tiny screen that looked like a GPS; highly doubt he would use that.. And it had a bunch of tiny little gadgets all over the dash board.

The drivers door opened and the Joker jumped in. He looked over at me and chuckled. "How long is this one going to take to get to?" I asked.

"Like.. Uhh.. _five _minutes" he said. "Not far from here"

We pulled out of the condo thing and started down the opposite side of the road from last time. I looked over at the Joker as we hit a stop sign.. Aww.. But I like this car. Can't he go easy on it? A few minutes later he made a hard turn and I thought of something that I was meaning to ask him before he… _cut _me. I shuddered at the thought as the vehicle came to a stop. "So…" I started and he looked at me. "I'm thinking that you haven't killed me yet because you're.. uh.. _Intrigued_ by me" I grinned.

He returned the smile only his was wider, no maybe it was the scars.. Eh… I don't know. "You, my _graffiti _girl. Are very.. Smart" He pinched my nose and opened his door to get out. I chuckled. Oh, what a freak.

My door opened and he reached in and pulled me out. I looked around at where we were, it looked like an old, abandoned warehouse. He pushed my face up against his chest and I furrowed my brow, pulled away and looked up. "These guys can get… crazy. I'm not going to risk them uh.. _taking _you because of your _looks_"

"Well then we don't have to worry, because I'm not that attractive."

"Just.." He pushed my face back against him again and I sighed. Fine.

I heard the door open in front of us and he walked in. I couldn't see anything and that didn't make me happy. I inhaled and coughed a bit at the scent. He smelt different then gas and sweat for once. He smelt like gun powder and.. Fire. Like he was a firefighter and just got done from being on shift. Then I heard people talking, loud talking. Lot's of men. But then they stopped. Probably because the Joker just walked in.

I heard another door and he walked in. No voices. "Can I look now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I looked up and he was smiling. Like.. Really happily smiling. I figured it's just because he gets new people.

I looked into the middle of the room and there was a silver metal table and three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. He walked over and set me down on one of the metal chairs. Right when he did the second pain killer's must've kicked in because I felt higher then hell.

He sat down next to me and a fairly large man poked his head in the door. The Joker nodded once and the man left. He looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand under the table and realized he wasn't wearing his gloves. Why did I grab his hand? Don't ask. I guess I was fine because he just squeezed it.

The door flew open and a tiny man came flying in. Probably got kicked by that large guard. He stood up and shakily walked over and sat in the chair. "Welcome" The Joker said next to me in a deep voice.

"HI!" I stated noisily. The Joker snapped his attention over to me and I giggled. He pulled his hand away from mine and put both of his on the table.

"Hi." the small man choked out almost inaudibly.

"So.. Whatcher name?" The Joker asked.

"Ky-

"Nice to meet cha', fraidy!" I furrowed my brow then stifled a giggle. Fraidy? What was that?

"N.. Ni.. Nice to me.. Meet yo.. You t.. too"

I sighed, ugh… why the hell were people so afraid of him? HA! Afraid! 'fraidy'! Oh, that Joker is a crack up! I laughed loudly and then sighed again. I pushed his hands out of the way and he looked at me funnily. "Move." He cocked and eyebrow but then put his hands to his sides. I took one final look at him and laid my head down in his lap, I maneuvered my body to fit onto the chair and my head on his lap perfectly. He then cleared his throat and looked down at me. "Comfortable?" He said.

"Yes!" I giggled then grabbed one of his hands. He placed the other on the table and looked at the man. He then began asking questions. Some of the questions I couldn't understand because I was so focused on his hand. Now that he was awake it was like it was a whole different hand. No, maybe it was the drugs. But somehow it was… different. It twitched a bit every couple seconds and seemed lighter then usual. I placed it over my face and realized how big his hands were. He could probably cup my whole face in just one hand if he wanted to. I blew as hard as I could on it, trying to get it to move but it didn't work.

I picked it up off my face and set it on the side of my face like a pillow. I laid on it and began to fall asleep.

_Darkness  
__Darkness  
__Light  
__Light  
__Desert  
__Cop_ _car?_

"_Dad?" I said from the inside of some lost desert place. Then my dad appeared on right side of the vehicle "DAD!" I ran up to him and hugged him, he was in his uniform and everything and I felt like I hadn't seen him for ages! I hugged him tightly and then looked up at his face._

_Then it morphed into something entirely different. His hair turned dark black and his nose came out more pointed. Then his eye's went dark and a large clown mask formed on his face. I whimpered and tried to pull away from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. I cried for help as he took out a gun and pressed it to my temple. He cocked it and was about to squeeze the trigger when-_

My eye's snapped open. I was still in the same spot but the Joker was looking directly at me and both of his hands were on either sides of my face. He actually looked… concerned. No, it was probably the drugs again. "Are you.. Uh.. _Okay_?" maybe he was.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"You were.. Um.. _moving. _And _talking _and saying 'no' and ya know, stuff."

"Oh.. No, I'm okay." I stated.

"Don't go back to sleep _yet_. We're almost done. Just uh.. _two_ more guys." He took his hands off my face.. No, _one _hand off my face and put it on the table. He left the hand I had put there to begin with in the same spot.

"Okay" I yawned. Man, how long did I sleep? "How many have you gone through?"

"Meh.. _Probably_.." He made a ticking sound with his tongue on the top of his mouth a couple times then looked down at me again. "Forty-seven" my jaw dropped. Forty-seven men? Forty-seven people wanted to work for.. Him?

"How many made it?"

"About…" He made the noise again. "Twenty-four"

I probably knew the answer but I wanted to make sure. "What happens to the ones who… _don't _make through?" he gave me a 'duh' look and I knew exactly what he meant. But why didn't _he _be the one to kill them? Unless he has been. I gulped.

"Bet it looks pretty funny, having a weird-o girl a laying on your lap.. Snoring" I chuckled.

"You don't… _snore_." he stated. "And they _honestly_ can't even see you from where they sit. Unless they look under the uh.. _Table_"

Ha, that's pretty cool. I heard the door open and then feet shuffle over to the chair, then a saw a pair of black baggy pants sit down. "Welcome" The Joker said above me.

"Howdy" The man had a deep Texan accent and I stifled a giggle.

"Egghh. I _hate_ cowboys, and I _already_ hate you. THOMAS! Get em' outta here!"

"No! Please mistah, I need this job, I know I was ah-meant for it!" a man stepped into the room and a gun was shot. Then the Texan fell to the ground. The man that walked in dragged him out and closed the door behind him. I looked up at the Joker who had a sneer on his face.

"Well aren't you Mister happy." I chuckled. He looked down at me.

"This batch wasn't as good as the last." He said without looking down.

"ohh." I said as the door flew open again. A pair of black skinny jeans walked over and sat down in the chair… very nice pants. Very nice pants indeed.

"Welcome" I'm glad I wasn't awake all day to hear that every, what, five seconds.

"Joker" the pants said, that voice sounded familiar. But… I couldn't put my finger on it so I shrugged it off.

"Why are you uh… _here_?"

"I want to work for you"

"And.. _why _is that?"

"I believe I have what it takes, and because I want to cause havoc and chaos on this city." I looked up and the Joker cocked and eyebrow.

"Wow… haven't heard _that _one all day. I _like_ it." The pants didn't respond. "Soo… do ya like money?"

"It has it's uses."

"_For_..?"

"How do you think I got this?" he did something then I saw his lower torso open his jacket and pull something out. Probably a gun.

"Touché" he put his hand in the air. "What about… _society_?"

"Society these days is nothing but goons and rich people trying to say they're better then all of the lower class" This voice was strangely familiar. Too familiar.

"I _agree_" the Joker made a popping sound with his mouth and then licked his scars. Why did he lick them so much? I reached up and grabbed onto each side of his cheeks then moved them around like those old ladies on TV you see doing it. Then I put two of my fingers in his mouth and put them upwards to make him smile. He pulled my hands away and looked down at me. "Do you… _mind_?"

I giggled. "Nope!" he put his hand back down to my face but I reached up and grabbed his neck. See what I mean? I do weird things when I'm on this shit. I force his head down to look at me and giggle when I see he's not quite happy. "You did this to me, ya know! You gave me that.. That.. Stuffs."

"Well I'm sorry for making you feel good, _gorgeous_. But really, do you _mind_?" I let go of his neck and he looked back up. "So tell me.. What do you think a jester does, in a uh, ya know.. royal court? Hmm?"

"He shows everyone their folly, and to basically tell the truth in an.. Entertaining way"

"You've done your research!" The Joker Giggled.

"Yes, sir. For a few months I've been fascinated with those.. Things."

"So, let me tell you a joke, here.. _Buddy_." I wish he would just say his name already. "See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum... and one night... one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to _escape_! So _like.._ they get up on to the roof, and there, just across the narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in moon light... stretching away to freedom." he cleared his throat. "Now the first guy he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daren't make the leap. Y'see he's afraid of falling... So then the first guy has an idea. He says "Hey! I have my flash light with me. I will shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk across the beam and join me." But, the second guy just shakes his head. He says... he says "What do you think I am, crazy? You would turn it off when I was half way across."" The Joker Then began cackling loudly, where as this guy just chuckled. The Joker stopped a few seconds later and chuckled lightly. "Ohh, that's a good one!"

Then I recognized that laugh. That voice, those pants. I sat up quickly, wincing slight (The pain pills probably wearing off) And then saw him.

That face, that nose, those eye's, that hair, those lips, oh those lips. I knew exactly who it was.

That two-timing, low down, son of a bitch cheater.

_Justin O'Sheilds._

"Jaden?" and he called my name again.

_**Kaylee: OoOoOoOhhh!! Who's Justin?! Ha! I love cliffhangers, don't you??  
**__**Joker: NO! I want to know who the fuck this Justin kid is. I was starting to like him and BAM! She ruins it. (points to Jaden)  
**__**Jaden: Oh, shut up.  
**__**Kaylee: guys, by that one line I think they know who he is. Maybe I should have written it more.. Hard to find out? I don't know. Special thanks to my  
dearest Sam for helping me with the questions and Lis darling with this twist.  
Lis: Anytime.**__**  
**__**Joker: WHO. IS. HE?  
**__**Jaden: Who?  
**__**Joker: JUSTIN!  
**__**Kaylee: I guess we'll have to find out! Until next time!  
**__**Lis: Please review!**_


	21. I Don't Make Promises I Can't Keep

_**Kaylee: AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! I love you guys SO much. :D  
**__**Lis: Thanks SO much  
**__**Jaden: Thanks! (nudges Joker)  
**__**Joker: (Glares at Justin then elbows Jaden back)  
**__**Justin: (points to Joker) He scares me.  
**__**Kaylee: GOOD! BAHAHAHAA!  
**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty-One- I Don't Make Promises I Can't Keep**

This is a joke, right? This is a joke or I'm in one of those stupid dreams that everything seems real. I don't care what the hell either is. This isn't funny. At all. Right when I saw his face the pain pills must've like.. Disintegrated. Because right then I felt a horrible sudden pain in my chest. And no, you hopeless romantics, It wasn't my heart.

I gulped lightly and heard the Joker shift in his seat next to me. "Um.. Why.. So.. _Quiet_? Hmm?" he asked; breaking the silence.

"I.. uh.. Um." I stuttered.

"_Well_?"

I spat out the first thing that I could think of "Why are you here?"

Justin shifted in his own seat, glanced at the Joker and then back to me. "The same to you." he cocked an eyebrow. I looked over to the Joker and he was staring intently at Justin, even hunched over a bit; trying to get closer.

"I was.." I cleared my throat. "Kidnapped"

He chuckled fakely. "Yeah, because it _totally_ looks like it."

"Jesus, I don't want to listen to this. Are you keeping him or not?" I looked over to the Joker, honestly getting pissed off and wanting Justin to be dead, right then. But part of me was saying, no _screaming_ 'no'. The Joker squinted at him slightly, then looked back at me.

"I uh.. Want to _keep_ him" Damnit. Why couldn't he just shoot him, get it over with so I can cry for three nights in a row and then suck it up and go on with my life. "I like him.. He's.. a _good _one." He looked back at Justin. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah.."

"Not anymore. Come with us." He stood up and looked down at me. "Can you.." I knew what he was going to say, he was going to ask if I could walk. So I gave him a look like he was stupid. "_Right_.." He reached down and picked me up. Justin gave me funny look so I groaned and leaned into his chest before he could push down my head. I heard Justin get up to follow. The door opened and I heard all of us walk out. The Joker mumbled something above me and I'm pretty sure he was talking to the man that he called 'Thomas'.

After that he walked through what I think was another door and felt a cold breeze against my skin. Assuming we were outside, I lifted my head. It was dark still --or maybe again-- and it was freezing. We walked over to where the large Escalade was and he opened the passenger's door. He put me inside and I watched as he turned to talk to Justin. I'm not the best at reading lips but I'm pretty sure he told him to get inside. My hypothesis was confirmed when Justin opened the back door and hopped in. He leaned into the middle part and looked at me. I didn't look over.

"Why are you here?" He growled much angrier then the last time.

"Why the hell are you here?" I replied, watching as the Joker walked in front of the vehicle.

"Why do you think?" Then the drivers door opened and the Joker jumped in. Justin was gone and he looked over to me but I didn't look at him; I just looked straight out the windshield.

"Ready?" He asked, more aimed at me.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled.

He drove slowly. I think he was trying to torture me with the tension. Because he drove slow and steady, Not hitting into anything and staying on the lines on the road. I looked over at him and glared. When we finally got to the large building The Joker got out and I watched as he once again walked around the front of the car.

"What are you doing with him?" he asked.

"What are you?"

Then my door opened and I was being lifted into his arms again. "Come on" He growled and Justin got out. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Justin was probably less then five feet away from me.

"Nothing" He stated, looking down and me and smiling. "Just tired"

"I thought mass murderer's don't get tired" I chuckled.

"Oh, they do. They _do_." we walked up the stairs in silence. The whole way I watched the steps, counting them. Like that dog in Dr. Dolittle when he was counting lines on the road.

"Remember this" The Joker commented when we got to the door- he reached out to knock but I swatted his hand away before it connected with the door.

"I wanna do it!" Wow, I guess the drugs _haven't _worn off.

I reached out and knocked twice quite slow, then three times fast. There were four back and the Joker opened the door.

I giggled. I fucking giggled.

He walked through the door and into the apartment. He walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. When we were in the room he slammed the door shut in Justin's face. I giggled slightly and he smiled.

He walked over and set me on the bed. He threw the blanket over me and collapsed on the bed, right over my ankle. "FUCK!" I yelled, he jumped back.

"Sorry." Oh, My god. Did he just say _sorry_? He then decided to just sit down next to me and place his head on my stomach. Oh my god.. What is going on?

"You need sleep" I stated.

"So do _you_"

"I just slept for god knows how long."

He changed the subject "How do you _know_ him?" Damnit. I knew that was coming.

I groaned "I think I'd rather go to sleep"

He cackled. "Noooo.. _Tell_ me. I _wanna_ know…"

Ugh "He's my ex" yeah, the ex that used to hold me like him.. That I kept his boxers. That cheated on me with the skank of the damn school. That's Justin.

He sat up and looked at me "Your… _what_?" jesus, does he not know what a relationship is?

"My ex"

"When did you.. _Go_.. Out?" Oh, so he does.

"like.. Last year or the year before."

"For how _long_?" I knew why he was asking this. Because if it would hurt me if he killed him.

"about.. 11 months. He cheated on me with the slut of the school"

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah.."

"Well." He sighed. "I'll be back in a uh.. _bit_." He stood up and I had to say it. I just had to.

"Don't kill him"

He chuckled and looked down to me. "I don't make promises I can't keep, _gorgeous_." I just hope he wouldn't tonight. No, not tonight.

_**Kaylee: So, I'm debating if this chapter was good or not. I guess it was. But.. Eh. It's short. But I didn't have that much time to work with.  
**__**Lis: Yeah.. But we hope you liked it and hope you review.  
**__**Kaylee: Hey, at least you know who Justin is. :D  
**__**Jaden: (cocks gun and points at Justin)  
**__**Lis: JADEN!  
**__**Joker: Oh, so I can't kill him but you can?  
**__**Jaden: Exactly (Aims)  
**__**Kaylee: (Knocks it out of her hand) I'm a hero!! Yeyy!!  
**__**Lis: (coughs) Bragger  
**__**Kaylee: What'd you sa-  
**__**Lis: Nothing.**_


	22. He's a Monster

_**Kaylee: My Head hurts, my ankle kills (Screwed it up in gym) And everyone in my phone hates me and wont text me back. **_**  
**_**Lis: Wow.  
**__**Kaylee: BUT I'M SO HAPPY!  
**__**Jaden: Wow, that was a drastic mood change.  
**__**Kaylee: I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! AH I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**__**Lis: Wayyyy drastic.  
**__**Kaylee: I hope you enjoy the story. I love all of the positive feedback I'm getting. It makes me feel so giddy inside. :D**_**  
**_**Joker: (still glares at Justin)  
**__**Justin: Can I…?  
**__**Jaden: SHUT UP! (punches Justin in face so he gets knocked out)  
**__**Kaylee: DAMNIT JADEN! WE NEED HIM!  
**__**Jaden: Sorry… (under breath) not.  
**__**Lis: KAYLEE KAYLEE SHE JUST SAID-  
**__**Kaylee: Lis.. Lis.. Headache.  
**__**Lis: Sorry, but she said-  
**__**Jaden: Can we get on with the chapter?  
**__**Kaylee: Yes! Right away!**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two- He's a Monster**

"_Come home" it was my dad and he wouldn't stop. "Come home, Jaden. We need you.. Jaden, please. Please come home"_

"_I.. can't"_

There was a warm body next to me. The only thing I was thinking of if Justin was dead or not. I sat up quickly but then let out a loud cry when I did; I fell back down as the tears came from my eye's uncontrolled. The Joker was over me in a matter of seconds.

"_Ouch_" I whimpered

"Do you want some more.. Uh.. _Pills_?" he said. His voice was crackly! Crackly like any other human when they wake up!

I thought about his question for a second. "No" I don't want to be high as hell again.

"_Why_?" was he forcing me?

"Because I don't want any. I just want to stay here."

"You don't have to move if I uh.. _Get_ you something."

"I don't want you to go." I grabbed his shirt before he could stand up. Wow, that sounded really sappy. Maybe I meant it to be sappy. Eh, I'm too tired to know.

He shrugged and laid back down. This time facing me. I grabbed his hand and put both of ours together in the middle. I watched as he licked his lips and glanced at our hands, and then to my face. "Did you kill him?" I gulped. Not really knowing what answer I want.

"No, not tonight." ha! That's what I said. He looked back at our hands.

"Oh,.. Okay. Thanks."

He chuckled. "Yep"

"I don't want to sleep anymore." I stated. He looked at my face again and giggled.

"Why _not_?"

"Because I feel like it's morning"

He looked at the ceiling yawned. Oh my god. He just yawned! How cute! Wait… cute? "It _is_."

I copied his actions, "When did you come in here last night?"

"like thirty minutes after I left you. You were out like a uh.. _light_"

"Where's Justin?"

He furrowed his brow "I don't _know_. Probably on the couch or _somewhere_."

I looked over to him. "My chest hurts."

"I _know_"

"Fix it" I giggled.

"How?"

"Just fix it"

He groaned and scooted over to me. I immediately tensed but he took the hand that was holding his and turned my body completely so I was laying on my side; his body pressed up against the back of mine. I wonder how he moved me without hurting me, but somehow he maintained it.

We were uh.. What you could call 'spooning'. Wait.. Spooning? Holy shit! I'm spooning with the Joker! Wow, ha. I bet this looks funny. If there were a reporter here this for sure would be the cover page for the week. But all I could really pay attention to his hand. It was on mine and it covered it completely.

**JXJ**

I opened my eye's. I fell asleep again. Jesus, I want to know the total amount of hours I sleep. I mean, it can't be healthy. The spot next to me and seeing as I woke up on my back, I'm pretty sure he left a while ago. I don't want to get up.. But.. I just might. I wish I had a little bell thing to ring.

I sat up slowly.. Very slowly and tried to ignore the pain shooting through my torso. I hugged my chest with one arm and used the other to prop myself up. I stood up and wobbled a bit on my foot I had the most pressure on. Yeah.. He wont hurt me anymore. My ass. We might've cuddled and freakin spooned but that doesn't change anything.

I gimped to the door and opened it a tiny bit; still having my left arm hugging my chest. I walked through the door and into the hallway. I realized this is my first--wait no, second time being alone in here. I walked past the kitchen where a couple men were at the table playing cards. I wanted to avoid them so I walked quickly. I was hoping no one was in the living room and gave a sigh of relief when there wasn't anyone.

I laid on the couch and noticed a blanket laying on the end of it. Justin must've slept on the couch. I reached over and grabbed the blanket. I was fairly cold so I draped it over me, I inhaled deeply. Yep; that's Justin all right. That cheap cologne he uses that surprisingly smells good. Wait.. He still wears that? Wow.

Now, if I could only find the remote. I was pushing my hands through the couch cushion trying to find it when; "looking for something?" I whipped my head up and there was Justin, standing with the remote in his hand.

I squinted my eye's at him and settled into the couch farther. "No"

He laughed slightly. "No? Okay" He came over and sat at the other end of the couch. I scooted away from him and then decided to just go in another room. I stood up and started gimping away. "What happened to your ankle?" ugh, here come the questions.

"I.. uh.."

"Did he do it?" he was serious now. Damnit!

"It was when he first kidnapped me."

"Riight. 'kidnapped' you" he chuckled fakely.

"Do you not watch the news? They have the video and everything, look it up on you tube! I'm sure they have it!"

"I don't watch the news. This city is.. Insane"

"Oh, right.. I forgot. The city is just full of rich people who think we all suck" I mocked him.

His brow furrowed and after a few seconds he didn't reply so I began walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my.. Uh.. Room." shit. Why did I say _my_ room? He's going to want to come now.

"Can I come?" ugh, I so told you. I groaned and looked at him "Please?" he said.

"Come on" I mumbled and gimped my way into the hall, he was by me in a second. He reached out to touch me but I stopped him. "Don't touch me"

"But you let… _him _touch you"

"_he's _not my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with the skank of the school"

"I'm sor-

"Shut it" I opened the door and walked in. I watched as Justin followed and began looking around. The door shut behind him. He looked at the wall with the knives and furrowed his brow. I chuckled. I walked over and got on the bed. He looked at me and went to get on it when I stopped him. "Don't."

He sat on the floor next to the bed. "Where is he?" I asked. He looked over at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Why does it matter?" I glared at him and ignored the question. After a few moments he sighed heavily. "He said he had to take care of some 'business'" he used quotation marks with his fingers. "And it would be best if I stayed behind"

I knew exactly what the Joker was doing.. He's… a very.. Smart man. He wants to see if Justin'll do something.

"Jaden. I missed you so much" I glared at him again.

"Don't go there." I leaned against the wall and I sighed. "You hurt me bad, Just"

"I know…"

I turned to face him and ignored the pain in my chest. "I just.." he looked at me and he got a weird look on his face. Then I focused my eye's to where he was looking.

_Shit._

Great! Why the hell didn't I know I was wearing a white shirt that could so easily reveal blood if it seeps through my bandages?!

"What is that?" he snapped. I leaned back against the wall so he couldn't see.

"What is what?" he was next to be in a second; tugging on my shirt. I groaned. "fine" then pushed his hands away. "Don't _touch_ me." I glared at him and he nodded. I pulled up my shirt and over my head. I looked down and sure enough, blood was seeping through slightly on the bottom. His eye's went wide at the sight of the bandage. I grabbed the edge of it all and pulled up a bit. Enough to show the bottom of the 'J'.

He sat back, appalled and glared at it lightly. "How far up does it go?"

I sighed heavily, put down the bandages and pointed to my sternum, and then to my collarbone. He didn't say anything. He just helped me put my shirt back on and then looked at me. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. A little too tight for my liking and for my chest's liking. "I won't ever let him touch you again. He's a monster" I wish he would go home, one so he wouldn't be hurt and two so he could leave me the hell alone.

Then I heard an all too familiar sound, closed my eye's and gulped, wishing he would let go of me. Justin didn't budge.

Then Justin was off of me and flying back. I snapped open my eye's and he was being heaved against the wall by none other then the Joker. Pocketknife in hand and up to Justin's throat, slightly piercing the skin and making him bleed lightly. "I'll say this once, _boy. _What-the-_FUCK_-are-you-_doing?_" he spat with the most venom I have _ever _heard.

_This cannot end well._

_**Kaylee: BUM BUM BUM!! HAHA!  
**__**Lis: man, that was cool. :D  
**__**Kaylee: I know, right?  
**__**Joker: I know!  
**__**Jaden: No, it wasn't!  
**__**Kaylee: oh, shut up.  
**__**Lis/Kaylee: Hope you liked it! Please review!  
**__**Jaden: You do realize you just said that at the same time.  
**__**Lis/Kaylee: Whoah…**_


	23. Don't You Hate It When Nothing Works Out

_**Kaylee: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been at my moms, And we went and saw the Dark Knight again, and we went to this thing for my grandpa and I've been really busy.  
**__**Lis: Yeah, Thank you all for your amazing reviews!  
**__**Jaden: We hope you like the chapter.**_

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three- Don't you hate it when nothing works out?**

Why the hell can't my life be easy? Why do I have to be the screwed up girl with the mass murdering psychopath for a friend and a annoying non-understanding ex boyfriend? Hmm? I'd like you to fill me in. Enlighten me. Because for some reason my brain doesn't want to freakin' tell me why.

The thoughts fell from my head as I heard Justin whimper a "Nothing" in return to the Joker's previous question. Why couldn't he just tell the truth? That he made me—okay, maybe not made me—show him my injury, he invaded my little personal bubble space thing by hugging me with a death-defying force and then the Joker walked in. See? Perfect explanation.

I sighed, stood up the best I could once more, winced, and started my way over to the men, wait.. no, more like boys.

As much as I said and say it, I really don't want Justin to die. I haven't seen him forever and would at least like to have a decent Conversation with him before he ends up chopped into a million little pieces floating down the harbor.

"If you _ever-_" I cut the Joker off mid-sentence and pushed him slightly, he barely even stumbled back so I yanked onto his coat and he took a couple steps back; releasing the small boy. "_What_?" he growled at me.

I looked over at Justin and glared. "Out. NOW." I snapped as rudely as the Joker had just did.

Justin didn't hesitate to follow directions as he scrambled to his feet and stumbled out the door. It shut lightly and I looked back at the Joker whom had a large smile on his face, looking as though he could burst out laughing at any given moment. "what?" I said, but before he could reply I cut him off "No, don't even start. I'm mad. VERY mad"

He giggled lightly and his smile widened. "I can tell"

"And it's rare I get mad"

"I know" he flicked his knife down and placed it in his pocket.

"I was... Ohh!! Why do you have to be like that?!" I yelled.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. _Girlie, _are _you_ yelling at _me_?" I straightened up my back a bit and cracked my neck on one side.

"I suppose I am"

"No one, yells at _me_" I knew it. He couldn't keep that stupid little promise he made the other day. It's impossible! He grabbed my head with one hand and cocked it to the side. All of my anger rushed from my body as it replaced with fear. He leaned his head into closer to mine I could feel his breath on my face.

He studied my face for a second, looking it up and down; then he dropped it. I sighed and gimped slowly back over to the mattress. "Come here. We _really _need to talk." he cocked an eyebrow and I just gave him my best puppy dog look.

He whined slightly, walked over and sat next to me; folding his legs.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. I have come to find out that if I touch his hands in any way; he listens to me better. I looked from his hand to his face and he was still smiling. "Honestly, what is so funny?"

He didn't answer, just let out a small giggle.

"I want you to promise me something" he cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips. "And please.. just please.. promise." I sighed "I want you to promise you wont kill him. At least for a while. I haven't even got a normal Conversation with him" I felt him squeeze my hand and looked down. He was holding _my _hand now; it's usually the opposite way.

"I wont kill him... _yet_" he stated.

"Promise?"

I knew he was having a hard time say it. So I let him sound it out a bit. "_Pr_.._Pro_..Promise" he stated.

"Pinky promise?" I smiled. He giggled and pulled my little finger up latched to his own. After a few seconds neither of us were talking, and he was still latched onto my small finger. "I have a question" I stated.

"uh.. _shoot_"

"Why did you freak out?"

"_When?"_

"When Justin was.. touching me. Why _did_ you freak out?" I furrowed my brow and watched as he gulped lightly.

"He.. was... uh.. on my _bed_" He cleared his throat. "And you know me.. I don't like uh, _people _on my_ bed_" Somehow I knew it was for some other reason, but I shrugged it off.

"Where were you this morning? Justin wouldn't tell me."

"Because I didn't tell _him" _he put my hand back in his and smiled. "I was taking care of my.." he cleared his throat again and then giggled "_needs_" I furrowed my brow.

"Needs?"

"Yes.. I have uh.. _separation _issues. When I get away from my a..uh.. _bats-y_ for too long.. I get _upset_" Ohh. He was out chasing the spandex man

"But wait.. isn't it like.. morning?"

"Yes.. but it's still _dark_ outside. Or..err.. it was when I left." he shrugged. "I wasn't _done _talking to your little _thing_, by the _way_"

I squinted my eye's at him. "JUSTIN!!" I yelled as loud as I could. The Joker placed a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, mocking my loudness. "Oh, hush."

The door to the red-walled room opened and Justin poked his head in. "Did you call me?"

"Yes. Get in here" I barked. The door opened all the way and Justin walked in completely; he was sporting a new band aid under his chin. He looked at my face and then looked at something else. I followed his eye's and realized my hand was still in the Joker's. I blushed (Jesus, how lame am I?) and pulled my hand away quickly. I gave the Joker a nod as in 'finish it' and he stood up, walked over to Justin and pulled out his knife. I eyed him suspiciously as he took Justin's head in both hands and set the knife on his cheek. Justin whined softly and the Joker rubbed the side of his head in a terrifyingly comforting way.

He cackled and stepped back one step but still had hold of Justin's head. He dropped the hand with the knife and ran it up and down his arm.

He then plunged the knife deep down inside the side of his arm; not hitting the bone but leaving it that it would probably hurt like hell; Justin shrieked out in pain fairly loudly. I groaned; knowing exactly how he must feel. "Jokkerrr" he looked back at me, grinning.

"What? He's not _dead_." he giggled and looked over to Justin; blood was gushing out of his arm profusely. He would be sure to die of blood loss, or at least pass out.

My hypothesis was confirmed when Justin let out one last whimper and fell to the ground in one small movement. I sighed and looked up at the Joker. "Are you done yet?"

He cackled loudly. "For _now_" he walked out the door and I scooted over to Justin's limp body. I grabbed his not injured arm and drug him over to the side of the bed. His arm was still bleeding heavily and I was getting worried about too much blood loss.

I found the small wash cloth the Joker had used for my wound and leaned over to the other side of the bed. I pulled one of my water bottle's out and untwisted the cap; I poured some of the liquid on the rag and held it against his gaping wound. I applied the most pressure I could and about two minutes later it finally stopped. It was in pretty deep and I knew I'd need something to wrap it with. I sighed and reached down to my ankle.

I unwrapped the ace bandage from my foot and tore a fraying piece of his shirt off lightly. I placed the material on his injury and began wrapping the ace bandage around it. I looked up at his face and saw that he was coming around. His eyes fluttered open lightly and he looked up at me. I sighed heavily and looked back at his now wrapped wound. "Why.. Why... Why did he-" I cut him off and put a finger up to his lips.

"He was mad." I took my finger off of his mouth.

"He didn't... _look _mad"

"There has only been like one time he's actually looked mad to me, don't take it offensively."

He cleared his throat. "How long have you been here?"

"Maybe... I don't know, a week. Or so."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"To tell you the truth." I leaned in and lowered my voice to a whisper "I have no idea" that was a lie, he said he didn't because he's intrigued. But do you honestly think I'm going to tell Justin that?

We sat there for a couple seconds; he looked at my chest and then back at my face. "You know.." he started. "I really have missed you. Right when you left... my life fell apart. When I said I couldn't live without you, I meant it. You were my life. I was planning on marrying you." he got a sad look in his face. And for some reason; I believed him.

"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before I found your tongue halfway down Princess Golden Ass Ally Fisher's throat!"

He sighed heavily and sat up. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope" I smiled up at his face and he smiled back. I had to admit; I missed him.

He reached out and caressed the side of my face with one hand. He leaned in to me and closed his eye's. I knew exactly what he was going for. But I turned my head. "Would you please.." He forced my head towards his and smashed my lips against his. My hands immediately went to his hair as the kiss deepened.

What am I _doing?_

_**Kaylee: Well, Then! You people probably hate me now. :D But I'm sorry. It'll get better. I promise.  
**__**Lis: I WASN'T EVEN EXPECTING THAT.  
**__**Joker: Why I otta!! (gets out knife)  
**__**Kaylee; Shhh. You're not supposed to know.  
**__**Jaden: I'm ashamed.  
**__**Lis: You should be.  
**__**Jaden: Shut up, Lis  
**__**Lis: No.  
**__**Kaylee: She doesn't have to.  
**__**Lis: Thank you.  
**__**Justin: uhh...  
**__**Lis: (hits him over the head with a health book)  
**__**Joker: THANK YOU!  
**__**Lis: You're welco- Wait, did you just say thank you?  
**__**Joker: No.  
**__**Kaylee: sorry so short! Please review!**_


	24. Why?

_**Kaylee: (breaks away from duct tape) WHOAH! She had that on there tight.  
**__**Jaden: Stop complaining, you didn't get cut.  
**__**Kaylee: Wanna put money on it that I haven't?  
**__**Jaden: (looks back and forth) No.  
**__**Kaylee: WELL THEN! Did you miss me?  
**__**Jaden: AHEM! Us.  
**__**Kaylee: Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'us'  
**__**Lis: I did.  
**__**Joker: …  
**__**Kaylee: I knew you wouldn't, so hush.  
**__**Joker: I didn't say anything.  
**__**Kaylee: I hope you like the chapter, people!  
**__**Jaden: They wont.  
**__**Kaylee: I know.**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith **_

**Chapter Twenty Four- Why?**

I pulled my arm back until it was as far as it could go and it snapped down onto the side of Justin's cheek. I pulled back, gasping. He was holding the side of his face. "What the hell?!"

"Don't. Do that. Again." I panted between breaths.

"I plan on doing it a lot more. Even if you beat me to a pulp." He grinned, I glared at him and opened my mouth to call for the Joker but then his hand came to my mouth. "Don't even think about it" he pulled his hand away and I furrowed my brow.

I stood up the best I could and gimped slowly over to the door. I looked back ad his eye's were at my feet. "Where's your bandage?" Jeez, he's been paying attention to my feet, too?

"Check your arm, smart one." I said as I wrenched the door open. I walked through the door but then stuck my head back in. "Get out of _our _room" I commented. His eye's went wide and he scrambled up fairly fast and walked into the hall. "Where is he?"

"I've been in there!"

I walked into the living room and there he was, sprawled out on the couch in all sorts of directions; staring back at me. I sighed and walked over to him. He sat up half-way with his legs still sprawled out; one on one edge of the couch and the other on the other side. I walked over and sat down between them and laid back onto his chest.

I looked up right when Justin walked in and he got wide-eyed. The Joker just let out a terrifying cackle and petted my hair lightly. I reached up and grabbed his hand and yanked it away from my now rumpled hair. "Don't touch the hair" He giggled loudly and placed the other one back on my head. I groaned; "Please"

He sighed and then in a moment; the remote was in his hand. He flipped on the TV and I watched as Justin walked over to sit in the Lay-Z-boy chair. I reached up and held out my hand. "Can I find something?"

The Joker whined a bit and then slapped the remote into my hand. "fine"

I looked at Justin and he just looked confused. Like he didn't understand what was going on. I giggled and started flipping through the channels. The Joker sighed and I looked up at him and he grinned evilly. I decided on just watching some music videos, Heck, someone could've already came out with another album and I wouldn't even know!!

**Seize The Day- Avenged Sevenfold **was on and I grinned at the TV happily. I've always loved this music video. Right when M. Shadows jumped the counter to rob the placed the Joker 'tsked' above me. "He's doing it all _wrong_!" He bellowed.

I looked up at him and glared "It's a music video, give them a break," I said. He growled above me once. After a few minutes the music video was over and I looked up at The Joker. "I'm hungry"

He looked at me then narrowed his eye's to slits. "Then _make_ something"

"I don't _wanna _make something" I whined.

Justin sat up. "I'll make something. C'mon Jaden" he walked over and pulled on my arm. I watched the Joker's eye's flick to something and he grabbed my other arm.

"Let go of her, _Justin_" He spat; but Justin pulled harder.

"No," Did he seriously just say no? To.. To the Joker?!

The Joker glared at him from behind me and I just watched in pure shock as Justin threw me back onto him and walked in the other room. The Joker giggled at his win and picked me up beneath the armpits and sat me down on the other side of the couch. Then he grabbed my ankle. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I didn't have anything to wrap his… _wound _in. So I used my ankle one. And hey, It's almost healed. It's been… what? Umm.. A week?" I stated. "I can walk on it now,"

He glared up at me, not smiling. "I don't _care_."

"Come on, now. Don't be like that."

Then the smell of egg's floated in my nostrils and the Joker looked to the kitchen door, then picked me up. He carried me into the kitchen where the scent intensified. Justin was hunched over the frying pan cooking what looked to be two egg's. The Joker set me down in one of the chairs and the two other men that were sitting there disappeared.

"I have to go.. _Uh_.. Take care of something. I'll be back when your _uh-sleep_,"

"Okay…" I stated. He smiled, pinched my nose and jumped up. He walked over to Justin and whispered something in his ear. When he was done he walked out the door and Justin shuddered.

A few minutes went by and I heard the front door slam. "What did he say?"

Justin sighed. "If I so much as touch you I'll find myself sleeping in a gutter in four different towns," I gasped and he turned around with a plateful of my food and a fork. He sighed when he sat down and looked at me with sad eye's. "Why are you here, Jades? Honestly." I wanted to punch him. He wasn't aloud to call me that anymore.

"I.. don't know. Exactly" I stated.

"Then why do you act all lovey dovey to him when he could kill you with a snap of his fingers?"

"Because he _wont_" I whispered almost inaudible.

He must have super hearing because he replied. "And how do you know that?"

I stood up, took my food from him and walked out the door. That was enough information for now. He didn't need anymore.

I walked down the hall and heard his steps behind me. "Don't." I stated and took a right into The Joker and I's room. Surprisingly I was alone in the room for once. Not that I haven't been before. But the first time I have been in a while.

I sighed as I sat down on the bed and dug into my food with the small fork. What was I supposed to do now? Why the hell _do _I act so lovey dovey to him? Why _do_ I hold his hand? Why _do_ I try to look deeper into his eye's to find true human emotion? Why _do_ I cuddle with him? Why _do_ I let him hold me? Why do I let him touch me when in an instance, he could kill me and wouldn't feel guilty?

Once I was done with my food; I set the plate down on the floor and laid back. Nothing made sense right now.

**JXJ**

I opened my eye's and none other then Justin was crouched over my head. I shoved him and he moved. I sat up slowly and adjusted my eye's to the light. "I want to talk." he stated.

I groaned. "about what?"

"About us," he sighed. "I want to remind you of all the fun times we had. Everything we did together,"

"Oh, god. Not now Justin" I said.

"No, please. And I already have one to start off with. You don't even have to talk. I will do the talking. All I want you to do is listen,"

I sighed. "Fine"

"Okay.. Do you remember when me, you and Jordan had nothing to do so we decided to go ghost hunting in the woods?" I smiled at the thought. "And then.. We got lost and came up to a big, freaky house? And how we went in there and me and you walked through the whole thing, and then Jordan popped out from underneath the bed and scared the shit out of us?"

"And how you had to nurse me to sleep every night for the next three weeks because I thought something was underneath my bed?" I looked over to him and he smiled.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Yes," I choked out.

"_Holy Shit, Justin! This is not a second date. This is like.. Something.. Someone would do when they propose!" I shrieked from the dock next to the large, light-decorated yacht._

"_Then think of it as me practicing" he grinned back at me and I was lost in his eye's. beautiful things they were. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know what I think?" he asked._

"_What is that?"_

"_I think you and I are destined to be together, forever." _

"_Oh, really?" _

_He pressed his lips below my ear and kissed lightly, then kissed along my jaw line to my lips. "I do" he stated. Then cementing our lips together in the most passionate kiss ever made._

"It was amazing." he stated.

"The setting was amazing, Justin."

"You were beautiful. Still are."

I don't know how, but somehow, moments later, I was in his arms as we talked about our past. And how everything fell apart. I ended up crying and he kissed the tears away. "You killed me, Justin"

"I know, babe. I know"

Want to know something?

I prefer being called '_gorgeous_'

_**Kaylee: HAHA! My fans are gonna hate me now.  
**__**Jaden: Yeah, they are.  
**__**Kaylee: (glares at Jaden) Did I ask you?  
**__**Jaden: No.  
**__**Lis: They will.  
**__**Kaylee: Thank you, Lis  
**__**Joker: They'll just be royally pissed off!!  
**__**Kaylee: Yeah, I know. Next chapter will be full of jealousy, though.  
**__**Lis: MUHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. Crossing Over To The Dark Side

_**Kaylee: OH MY GOD!! REVIEWERS!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!  
**__**Lis: She really is.  
**__**Jaden: (giggles at Justin's Joke) Wait.. What are we talking about?  
**__**Kaylee: Shut up. But I'm so so so sorry! I've been so busy with school and I hope you're all still here and don't hate me!  
**__**Joker: (Singing) I'M ALL ALONE!! NO ONE HEREE, BESIDEE MEE!  
**__**Lis: I'M HERE!  
**__**Kaylee: Wow, I guess he is pretty upset about that chapter.  
**__**Joker: UPSET? UPSET?! (pulls out knife) You don't **_**know**_** upset.  
**__**Kaylee: Oh, shit.  
**__**Lis: ENJOY!!**_

_**DC comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty Five- Crossing over to the dark side.**

I woke up and I was back in the bed. I felt a body beside me and, figuring it was Justin (without opening my eye's) I turned around. I picked up his hand and kissed it; immediately regretting not opening my eye's. I opened them and looked up into two, black holes. I choked out the first thing I thought of. "J...Jo... Joker!"

"What was.. uh.. _that _all about?"

"What was what about?"

He made a motion with his hand and brought it up to his face, then kissed it. I furrowed my brow. What to say... what to say. "I.. um.. sorry.. I didn't know.. um, I thought.. you were... um.." shit. Bad idea.

"Thought I was who? Hmm?? Your mother? Your brother? Your father? Or maybe a long lost uh.. _boyfriend?_"

"Well.. uh.."

"Well?"

I decided to get it over with, "I thought you were Justin,"

His face went blank, "And _why _did you think this?"

I sighed and he tensed. I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet. "Why don't you just kill me already? I know you're eventually just going to do it. So just do it already," I said, sitting up the best I could and looked down at him. He had this… _look _on his face. I sighed and stood up; stumbling a little bit. I spotted my bag in the corner, walked over to it and began rummaging through it for some new clothes, I pulled out my bright green 'Cute is what we aim for' shirt and a my favorite pair of black skinny jeans. I pulled out a pair of socks and my boxers and walked over to the door, I put my hand on the knob and twisted. "Why do you even care?" I asked, opening the door and walking out.

I walked into the living room and found Justin still asleep on the couch. He must've put me on the bed and left when I fell asleep. I walked over to him, sat down and rubbed his back until he opened his eyes. "Hey," I smiled but then felt a guilty feeling for a reason that I don't even know.

"Hey," his voice crackled.

"Will you help me?"

"With what?" I sighed and held up my clothes. There is honestly no way I'm going to be able to shower on my own with this gash. He nodded and sat up. I stood up and began walking down the hall to the bathroom. I walked in and Justin followed; shutting the door behind him. "How did you sleep?"

"Meh," I set my clothes on the counter and peeled off my shirt and threw it on the ground; followed by my bra (what? He's seen me without one before). Then bent down to take off my pants but then winced when I did so and stood back up. I looked down and Justin was already undoing them. He better not think anything is going to happen. He pulled them down and I sighed. He reached up to grab my underwear but I slapped his hand away.

He looked up at me, "What? I'm not going to do anything,"

"No." I stated then started pulling on the edges of my bandage. I got the ace bandage off all the way carefully; only wincing a few times. And sighed heavily about what was to come. I started peeling off the gauze and looked up at Justin. He must've got the cue because he was over by me in a second; picking off the small, thin pieces of white cloth.

Once we were done he wouldn't stop looking at it. I sighed and looked into the mirror for the first time in a _while_. Now, honestly. Who would _ever; _I mean _EVER _think this is attractive? My hair is greasy, I look paler then crap, my eye's look like I haven't had sleep in four years, (and the funny part being I've had the most sleep _ever_) and… Ew. I just look like crap, okay?

I sighed and got into the shower. I looked around me. Great. I forgot my toiletries. "Justin?"

"Yeah?" the shower curtain was open and he was looking in.

"Will you go back in there and get my toiletry bag?" his eyes went wide and I watched him gulp.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled and disappeared. I heard the door shut and pulled off my underwear. I threw them over the top of it and reached down to turn on the water. I twisted the handle and I shuddered when the cold water hit my body, then turned to warm. I sighed; feels good.

I heard the door open then shut and then heavy breathing. "You okay?"

"Never.. Make me. Do that. Again." he panted in between breaths.

"Why?" I asked as I got my hair wet.

"I was so afraid he was going to walk in," he stated, "I would've gotten killed,"

I chuckled but then furrowed my brow. "He wasn't in there?"

He sighed. "No. And thank god for that," Then I saw a arm in front of me, at the end; my bag of toiletries. I sighed and reached out to grab it. I heard him chuckle. "I could come in there with you, if you want," I could almost feel him grinning.

"You're still not off the hook, boy. Don't press your luck,"

"Don't call me that," he stated.

"Boy," I giggled and pulled out my tiny bottle of shampoo and lathered my hair. I rinsed it and pulled out the tiny one of conditioner and squirted some on my hand. I put it all over my hair and went to my body soap. I didn't feel like asking him to find me a washcloth so I just put it on my hand and washed under my armpits, then to my legs. Ew. I swear, the hairs have to be an inch long. I sighed and looked down, lightly dabbing my large wound. I pressed one part of it too hard and I started to bleed, making me cry out lightly.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I dabbed the blood and it stopped. It looked like it had healed a bit but not the best. Once it was done I rinsed my hair and then finished my body. I put everything back into my little bag and turned the water off. Next thing I saw was a dark brown towel in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it; wrapping it around my small body. I pulled the shower curtain over. Up against the door Justin was sitting down; smiling up at me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much," I sighed.

"Do you want me to get out while you dress?"

"No. I need you to help me with the bandage,"

He stood up quickly and opened a cabinet door; then pulled out a huge thing of gauze. "He showed me where all of the first aid stuff is,"

He set it on the counter. "But he didn't show me where the ace bandages are…" he trailed.

"I'll just use this one," I said, picking up the one I used off the floor and handed it to him. I picked up the boxers from the counter and his eyes flicked to them. Ha! I grabbed his old ones.

"Why do you have those?" his eyes narrowed into little slits.

"You never came back to get them," I stated; putting them up under the towel so he couldn't see. Once they were on I dropped the towel. He wouldn't stop looking at my gash I felt like covering up.

He sighed and came over to me. He put his hands under my armpits and lifted me onto the counter. He went out to touch me but I stopped him. I don't know why so don't ask. He sighed, "I thought we were over the touching thing?" I shrugged and when he reached out to touch me I pushed him away again. He furrowed his brow then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

I groaned heavily. "Fine"

He started applying the gauze and once it was fully covering my body; I let out a painful sigh.

"JUSTIN!!" That faint, familiar voice called and I groaned. Justin shuddered.

"I'll be back." he stated and walked out the door without another word.

I picked up the stained ace bandage from the counter and was going to wrap it around my body when I heard the door slam. "No, no, no, no _NO!_" The Joker whined; yanking the bandage from my fingers. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out another clean one.

"Do you have like.. An endless stock of ace bandages in your pocket or what? I mean, Jesus, every time I get hurt you have a new one." he glared up at me as he began applying it. I narrowed my eye's. "Where's Justin?"

"Doing his uh… _job_"

"He _was_ doing his job"

"No, No, No. Playing with _my_ toys is not an option. I don't share _easily_," he retorted. I groaned.

I cried out as he pushed on the last of it to hard and he giggled lightly. I picked up my bra and put it around my arms; then reached behind me and buckled it. The Joker was watching just as intently as Justin had. Only this freaked me out more. "So.. You say you don't remember what happened when you did this to me.." he snapped his eye's up to mine as I pulled my shirt over my shoulders, "But do you remember the little hay day you had afterward? Playing in my blood?" he sighed and walked out the door. I groaned and hopped off the counter.

I pulled my nice tight pants over my hips and reached for my little bag. I pulled out my toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and began brushing my teeth. It felt good to brush them. Very… clean like. Once I was done with that I walked out into the hall and ducked back into the Joker and I's room. I threw my bag in the corner and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

I sighed when I sat down on one of the chairs. That was way too much movement for me. I groaned when I felt my stomach growl and walked over to the fridge. I opened up the freezer and almost leapt for freakin' joy when I saw the one.. The only… GO-GURTS!!

I was breathing heavily and pulled one out. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I sighed and turned around. There he was; the Joker, sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up at me. "You _know…_" He started. "I think… It's time for _me_ to let you go home,"

My eye's went wide. "What?" I choked out.

"Yeah.."

"When?"

"Right uh… _now_," I felt a sudden pain in my chest. The feeling of loss.

"O.. Oh…Okay" I said, walking over to the door; he cleared his throat again and I looked at him.

"I.. I may have uh.. _hurt _you. And made you.. _uh_, bleed. But.. But I would uh.. _never_.. Never do what he did to you," I didn't know what that meant. Did he.. Did he want me? I..

Then it came to me.

I don't love Justin. I don't pine for Justin. I pine for him--for the Joker. I was crossing the room to see him. To make him come to me. To make sure if these feelings I have are right. Right when--

"Hey, boss it's all packed and ready!" Justin chanted as he walked in and threw the keys he was holding on the table. I gulped when he looked back and forth from my expression to the Joker's. The Joker didn't look at him. He was still staring at me with that look.

Justin doesn't deserve me. He had the fucking chance. I didn't feel guilty for him at all. It was then, I crossed the room. Crossed over to the dark side, you might say. Crossing over to a world of chaos.

Crossing the room to my lover.

_**Kaylee: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**__**Joker: I thought I was the only one allowed to.. Laugh manically.  
**__**Jaden: Wow. I can't believe I love him.  
**__**Joker: I know. I'm just so great, aren't I? (slicks back hair)  
**__**Justin: (sits there appalled)  
**__**Joker: You had your chance, BUCKO!  
**__**Lis: (sniff) now I'll never get the Joker.  
**__**Joker: You were going to get me to begin with?  
**__**Lis: YES!  
**__**Kaylee: Sorry if there were any errors and if that was totally too sudden of a realization. I couldn't think of anything else except for her to just... finally understand what he is playing. Special thanks to my mommy for giving me the quote ''The ones you love will always come back if you set them free'' hence the "I'm letting you go'' thing. Sorry if there are errors. I didn't have time to pre read it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	26. You Will Be The Death Of Me

**Kaylee: I'm making a threat.  
****Jaden: Oh yeah? Of what?  
****Kaylee: Lis and I worked hard on this damn scene and the reviewers better like it. Or.. Or.. I'll kill the Joker. And then myself because I wont be able to bare killing him. And then you will never get updates again.  
****Joker: O.o  
****Lis: We really did work hard on it. My version was.. Well.. Very dirty.  
****Kaylee: And so where I come in is I changed a lot. I mean, some of it I feel really really really guilty for taking out. Because it was soooo good. But, honestly Lis darling. I have adults reading this.  
****Lis: Yeah, and you know those adults -shakes fist-  
****Justin: (stares blankly down the hall)  
****Kaylee: MWAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY!**

_**DC Comic's owns Joseph Kerr  
**__**I own Jaden Smith**_

**Chapter Twenty Six- You Will Be The Death Of Me**

I crossed the room quickly, completely ignoring Justin and wrenched the Joker up by the collar of his shirt. Well, okay, maybe he stood up at the same time but it felt and looked like I did it myself. I took one last glance at Justin before pulling and smashing The Joker's lips down against my own. I pulled him with me as I started to walk backwards out the door and into the hall. He clutched onto my waist before I stumbled backwards and I opened my mouth to let in his serpent tongue. We walked somewhat down the hall more when he turned and I was against the wall.

My heart pounded as he trapped me between him and the wall. He placed his hands on each side of my arms pinning me in. He leaned close to me and I watched as his greasy, green hair fell curtain over his face showing me only half of it including the smirk that pulled his scars up making them slowly appear more visibly. I whimpered as he stood up and pressed his lean but hard body against me. He chuckled, low and throaty. The sound of it sent chills through my body. I couldn't stop the shudder and gasp that resulted though I desperately wished to. He noticed my reaction and lowered his mouth to my ear. I could feel his breath and had to refrain from moaning.

"Cold _Jaden_?" He asked in the same husky voice that had haunted my dreams.

Hearing him say my name in that tone of voice made a gush of liquid hit my boxers. I blushed despite myself. His smile widened and made me almost positive he knew what had just happened. What he said next confirmed it. He leaned back so as to look into my eyes. "You don't mind if I call you _Jaden_ do you? _Jaden _is such a unique and pretty name. _Jaden_ really should be more commonly used, don't you think..._Jaden_?"

Every time he said my name my body wound a little tighter and I became a little more aroused. By the end of his speech I was so excited that I knew if he said anything else I was bound to cum where I stood. I leaned my head heavily against the wall and licked my dry lips trying to control my breathing. He watched my tongue swipe my lips and disappear inside my mouth again. It seemed to break his control a little. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? …._Jaden?_"

Before I could find out what he may have said next I made my thought 'His voice could make a woman cum' literally. I moaned loudly and squeezed my eyes shut. I made fists and writhed on the wall. My mouth opened into an 'o' as the feeling rushed over me and I came right then. I could feel the stickiness when I came down from my high. I snapped my mouth shut and squeezed my eyes harder standing straighter. I was extremely embarrassed and did not want to see his reaction to that whorish display I just put on against the wall. I waited to hear him laugh or make fun of me but it didn't come. I knew he was there because despite my display and he stayed near enough for me to still feel him.

I opened my eyes and lost my breath momentarily. He was staring straight as me. His eyes were liquid hot--filled with lust. This wasn't the man that cuddled and threw knives with me. The way he was looking at me made me feel ashamed and hot all at once.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" I started in a shaky voice.

Immediately after he grabbed my head with one hand and pushed me to him with the other. He quickly smashed his lips to mine hungrily. His lips were soft but because of the pressure it hurt. I opened my mouth to relieve the hurt and he swiped his tongue through my mouth. He lightly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled before letting it go and licking my tongue. Thank god that stupid bite had healed.

His tongue, hot and thick, twisted around mine. He kissed me passionately until there was a need to breath. Our panting was the only sound in the hall and I wondered if Justin was watching (or at least listening). But before I could turn my head all the way he wrenched it back after he calmed his breathing enough to talk.

"Do _not_ apologize! I don't think I've ever seen anything so fucking _erotic_. Do you even know what you look like when you cum? I am known for my control but uh… a man can only take so _much_. The way you _moaned_ and opened your mouth. Watching as your body moved against _mine_…."

He paused and was breathing heavy again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them he stepped back. "You need to leave before I attack you and fuck you like a… an… an… _animal_ against this wall. You will make me lose my control and I will not lose it" His voice, husky and strained with lust, punctuated every 't'.

He was looking at me as though he wanted to devour me whole. The fact that I had produced that look and broke his control made me burn. I was throbbing so much it hurt and I was not going anywhere in that state.

"Do it. Please…I need you…I don't want to leave like this. I wont let you…. I want to, I _need_ to feel you inside of me…please." I begged. I was gone by now. I just wanted to feel him closer to me.

He let out a growl that sent a shock straight to my already soaked middle. I groaned as he slammed me against the wall by my lower body. Not caring that I would probably have a bruise later, I moaned inwardly. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pushed the bulge, of which I hadn't previously noticed, directly against me putting pressure against the very sensitive part in my middle. He nuzzled his head in my neck. I felt his mouth open and next thing I knew he was biting down; HARD. I yelped but I didn't know what out of; the pressure his groin was making or the pain _and_ pleasure the bite gave me. I knew he wouldn't bite hard enough to bleed but I knew it would bruise. Not caring, I fell apart again coming and moving against his body wantonly.

I grabbed his neck and moaned in his ear. He shivered and dropped my legs. He unzipped my pants and yanked them down along with Justin's boxers, I chuckled lightly but returned it with a moan as he kissed my stomach. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them to his ankles. I gasped and realized he had bright red boxer briefs on, who woulda thought, ya know? Not want to waste anymore time I yanked them down and gulped. His -erm- _buddy_ was at least 8 inches. I grabbed him and rubbed the pre-ejaculation with my thumb over the tip as he shuddered. I was getting ready to get down and lick it when he groaned and pushed me against the wall again and slammed into me without ceremony. I cried out in surprise and desire.

I ran my hands under his shirt; feeling his strong body under my fingertips. He removed my hands and pulled off my shirt whilst I reached up and pulled off his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my bra off--gentler then the last one he ripped from me. I moaned out loud and tried to buck my hips; he grabbed them so I couldn't move and stood straight.

"Joker move!" I groaned out. I felt like I would go crazy if he didn't move soon.

"No, say my name" He demanded in a strained voice.

"Jok-"

"No! My _name_. Jasper, say it" He licked and kissed me left and right up my chest--and bandage covered wound rapidly causing a jolt straight between my legs.

"Jasper" I moaned out when he licked his way to my neck.

That seemed to be what he was waiting for because he began to pump fast and hard into me causing me to grab his shoulders instead of his neck.

"Yesssss" I hissed out.

"Fuck Jaden!!" He groaned out slowing down.

I experimentally squeezed around him. He growled and pounded faster going deeper than before. I could hear his throbbing member going in and out because of the self-lubricant my body had made and it made both of us moan out. I ran my nails down his back and he threw back his head in pleasure.

"Do you _know_ what you do to _me_? How many _times_ I thought of _doing_ this to you? How many men I have _killed_ for _looking_ at you. You will be the death of me." I moaned out loud at his words.

He must have felt my gush of liquid because he tightened his grip on my hips.

"Ahh. Fuck!" He groaned out.

"Yes…God yes!! Don't stop!" he leaned in and bit my neck again, which I immediately returned with biting his own and he chuckled through his grunts. I reached back and grabbed his ass as the mixture of pain and pleasure washed over my body. I pushed him harder into me.

"You! Are! Mine!" He punctuated each word with a thrust. I moaned at his words, my mind running a million miles a minute at the implication of his word choice. Was he meaning to say such great things? Then I stopped thinking as he sped up and I felt the beginnings of my orgasm.

"Jasper…ah, fuck yes!! I am so close!"

He growled a loud primal groan before pounding harder (if that was even remotely possible). I screamed out and met him thrust for thrust. It was driving me wild but I wasn't there yet.

"Scream my name… You are _mine_ Jaden…make me _yours_." He hissed the last word and sent me over the edge. I moaned and clutched the hands on my hips.

"Damn it woman!" He pounded into me prolonging my orgasm so long and hard I thought I was going to pass out.

"Ja.. Jasp.. JASPER!" I screamed out.

This seemed to be his trigger because he pulled me against him and held me there and groaned out my name in the sexiest way a man possibly could. I could feel his juices shooting inside me which gave me a mini orgasm. He felt it and actually whimpered. Once we both had come we stood there trying to catch our breath again. I shivered as he withdrew from me. I could feel the mix of our cum running down my thigh and moaned. Again, he chuckled. Jeez, at the most sexual moment of my life and he chuckles. CHUCKLES! He leaned in and kissed me --softer this time. He pulled back and his eyes swept over me. I saw his member twitch and felt myself shudder. By the time I had finally caught my breath over everything that just happened and looked up, he was already pushing that ugly hexagonal shirt into his purple slacks.

Once his suspenders were up he looked up at me. He giggled and walked over to my naked body. Then I felt a hard pain in my chest and winced. I looked down; SHIT! The cut! The whole front of my bandage was covered in blood. I sighed and looked up at him. He just shrugged and started over to me. "You.. Uh.. _told_ me to do it, ya know," he bit the inside of his cheek visibly.

He walked over to me and picked me up, completely leaving my clothes there. As we walked down the hall I could've sworn I saw Justin's figure at the end of it. But I just crawled into The Joker's (I'm still calling him that, okay? Unless he says otherwise it's Joker) chest and passed out. Half out of exhaustion, half out of pain.

_**Kaylee: Mwahahah! I hope you liked it. :D But I wanted to know, I'm almost done with this story, and I have an excellent idea for the next. I just need to know if anyone is going to read the sequel. But, I really do hope you liked it.  
**__**Lis: We worked hard.  
**__**Jaden: (snores)  
**__**Joker: (sighs) isn't she cute when she sleeps?  
**__**Kaylee/Lis: JESUS SOFTY!  
**__**Joker: (pulls out knife) what did you just say?  
**__**Kaylee/Lis: (gulps) PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	27. This Is My Life

_**Kaylee: Here it is, guys! The LAST chapter of 'Your Soul is Anchored'  
**__**Lis: Depressing.  
**__**Kaylee: I know.. But the next one will be great, too. But, um, also, I want to make a shout out to the anonymous reviewer that said "His name is Jack, JACK," Yeah, well, you can even ask Lis, I freaking BLEW UP when you said that. I'm calmed down now but, um… honestly. I DID read all the comic's. But if you recall, this is NOT about the comics. You even see when you come in this thread it's for THE DARK KNIGHT. And in the movie, Gordon specifically states that he has no name and no other alias. So it wasn't a fic about the comics, it was about TDK. And, yes, I did say that "DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr" Because they own the name, Not saying this is a Comic book fiction, THEREFOR, I can make my own freaking name. And by the way, "annonymous" is spelt "Anonymous" smart one.  
**__**Joker: And grow the balls to show who you are!  
**__**Jaden: (hits Joker) Be nice!  
**__**Lis: Here you go, guys!**_

_**DC Comic's Owns Joseph Kerr.  
**__**I Own Jaden Smith.**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven- This Is My Life**

I woke up and wanted to bawl uncontrollably. Okay, maybe not that bad. But everything on me hurt like hell. My chest, my legs, my arms, _in-between _my legs, and my neck, oh god my neck. The only thing that actually made me smile were the large arms clutching my lower waist tightly. I turned to the best of my ability and looked up. "Good morning" god, I love that crackly human voice.

"Morning" Wow, mine's not much different. His lips pulled up into a crooked grin.

"I.. uh.. _fixed_ your err… _problem_" he looked down at my chest. I looked down and, sure enough; I had a brand new bandage. I looked up at him again. "So… I've uh…_decided_ you're coming with me today."

"To do what?" my brow furrowed.

His grin widened, "To see my uh.. _good friend_" Then he giggled.

**JXJ**

I pulled my pants up over my throbbing hips and that stupid thing _inside _my hips that triggers that stupid thing called my sex drive. Next I moved to my shirt and pulled that over my head. Screw the bra. The bandage pretty much _is_ my bra. I walked over to the door and put my hand on the handle; debating on what I should do. If I go out, Justin could be out there, and he probably witnessed that… _display_; and that'd be _so_ much fun to talk about. Or the Joker could be out there, and technically he's my.. My.. uh.. _Significant_ _other_. But honestly, he's not going to act the part. He's the damn Joker. I turned the handle and started out the door slowly. _Very _slowly.

Hmm.. Jasper. So, he was a 'J' ha, Jaden and Jasper. Sounds like something out of a book. I wonder what his last name is. I shrugged and took a right into the kitchen. Justin was sitting at the table and the Joker was on the other side. They were both staring intently at each other. A sneer on Justin's face and a large, creepy grin on the Jokers. They didn't even look up when I walked in. I cleared my throat and Justin traded his sneer to me and I quickly looked away and stepped over to the fridge. I opened the freezer and pulled out a Go-Gurt. Then I turned back around and they were both staring at me. Only the look on the Joker's face was traded for a tired smirk.

"What?" I snapped and Justin looked away. The Joker didn't. Making me smile slightly.

"Are you ready to uh.. _go_, gorgeous?" I glanced at Justin but then reverted my gaze to lock back on to the Joker's.

"Yep!" I ripped the top of the wrapper off and stuck it in my mouth. I almost died at the taste. It made me want to scream. It literally made me go weak at the knees and I almost fell over, but then caught myself. The Joker scoffed and I just meekly smiled back.

I looked to Justin and he narrowed his eye's even more. I turned around so I couldn't see him. "I'll uh.. Be waiting in the living room" I stated quickly and exited out the door closest to me.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I sighed heavily. _Great _now what am I supposed to do? Live with the fact that Justin is going to be one of those thugs that The Joker 'doesn't want to kill' be my ex and have my freaking supposable 'boyfriend' whom just happens to be a crazy mass murderer. Jesus, what has my life come to?

I heard footsteps behind me and then walk in front of me. Justin. _GREAT! JUST THE TIME I NEED THIS GOD!_

He didn't say anything, though. His eyes scanned over me; like a mother observing to see if her child was hurt after falling off their bike. His head cocked a bit when he got to my neck and head. I realized what he was looking at and covered my neck-bruises with both of my hands. I looked up at him and he sighed.

Then, almost to save my freakin' life at that moment; the Joker walked in; grinning. He licked his lips and looked from Justin to me. "_Ready?_" I wanted to jump up and scream 'yes' just to get myself out of that situation.

I stood up and walked over to the door. Justin followed behind us as the Joker and I walked solemnly down the stairs. Well…. _I_ did. The Joker was more like freaking skipping. I took a mental note to ask him about that later.

When we got outside I looked around and saw several thugs loitering outside big black vans. But then they all stood straight when the Joker walked out. I immediately felt my arm being pulled over to the Joker. He tucked me underneath his left arm and I sighed. Freaking overprotective bastard.

We walked over to the large Cadillac Escalade we had got in the other day. I opened the door and hopped in the passengers seat. But before Justin could hop in the back the Joker shook his head and pointed to another black van. I kinda felt bad but I was mostly relived he wouldn't be in the same car as me for at least a few hours.

The Joker walked in front of the vehicle and then got into the drivers seat. He giggled and started the engine. I looked at him. "Why are you so… giddy?"

"Well, the fact I got laid last nigh-

"JOKER!" I yelled, slapping his arm. He cackled loudly as the car pulled out onto the road.

"No, no… I'm just _excited _gorgeous," I furrowed my brow.

"Who are we _really _seeing?" He looked at me then giggled, then looked away.

Yeah, I'm definitely not getting an answer.

**JXJ**

That had to be the most boring car ride of my life. I mean, sure. I laughed every once in a while when the Joker got a little too out of hand and I'd laugh with him, but… honestly, we didn't even _talk_.

I stepped out of the car and immediately shivered. Jesus, why is it so cold? I looked around, we seemed to be somewhere in an ally; it was dark with dim street lights illuminating a large thread of light down it. I walked down the side of it, scanning the walls, I stopped dead in my tracks when I came up to a large 'J'. My graffiti.

I sighed and turned around, the Joker was merely five feet from me, grinning his face off. I ignored him and folded my arms, shivering again. "Is this where we're meeting your… _friend_?" I asked.

"Oh, no no no _no_!" He chortled. I cocked an eyebrow. "We're meeting him up _there_!" He smiled brightly and pointed his index finger directly in the air. I gulped. The roof?

"The roof?!"

"Of course, _gorgeous_, Where else?"

"How about a nice place in central park?! I mean, a _ROOF_?!" he visibly stifled his laughter.

I groaned as he walked over to me. "Why are you so… _uh… angry_? _Today_ is not the day to be angry, _love_! Oh, no no no _no_!" his lips pulled up into a wicked grin and I just glared back. He reached out and took my head in his hand (_Literally. _Freaking monster hands) and pushed my head into his chest and inhaled deeply.

Was this his perception of a hug? I mean, shoving my face into him whilst he breathes heavy is NOT a hug. Sorry, bucko.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him (inside his coat) and immediately got warm. I honestly didn't want to let go just because of the warmth. You know when you're outside freezing with no coat on, and then you put on a nice winter coat or go inside and wrap a blanket around you? That's my exact feeling.

When I felt him take his hand off my head I pulled back and looked up at him. He grinned and leaned down, he kissed me soft and quick; then disappeared before I could recompose myself. "_Well…_are ya comin'?" he chirped excitedly from somewhere, I searched for his voice and found him about three steps up a latter bolted into the wall. Wow, didn't see that when I was here for the first time.

I smiled and started over to him. He climbed up and I followed behind slowly; making sure I stepped on every step. It was dark and I didn't want to take the risk of falling. Once we were at the top I shuddered again; it was even _more _cold up here. I looked at the Joker and I noticed something I hadn't before. He had a large AK-47 in his right hand; holding it to his side protectively whilst in the other hand he had that pocket knife. _Stupid_ thing it was.

He actually had a _very _angry sneer spread across his face. And I mean _angry_. Like he would snap and kill anyone right then. I folded my arms over myself again and walked over to him, I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around his left arm. Then I laid my head on his arm. He didn't look down at me. Or even acknowledge I was there. He just stared at the black space on the roof.

We waited about ten minutes until I heard rustling in the rocks in front of us. The Joker reached down and pulled me off of him; he then pushed me so I was slightly behind him but could still see what was going on.

A dark figure walked out from the shadows and the Joker began to giggle. At least he was somewhat happy now. "oohhh!! I'm just so _thrilled _you made it!" he chortled. The figure walked into plain view. "It was getting a bit lonely around here uh.… _bat-sy,_"

Oh, _great_. Fuckin' spandex man to the rescue.

"Joker-" He started in a deep voice. _Too _deep to be his real voice. Then his eye's snapped to me and I tried to hide behind The Joker more. "Give me the girl," Psh, screw that!

"Hmm… lemme _think _about that…uh…" he pretended to be in deep thought, then almost instantly he licked his lips and replied; "No."

"NOW," Batman commanded louder.

"I wanna.. Uh.. _play_ first" He grinned, cracked his neck and started Spandex boy's way.

Well, I better get used to it. My insane, mass-murderer, terrorist boyfriend running around chasing a man in a giant bat suit almost getting killed every day.

I _really _better get used to it.

This is my life.

**The End**

_**Kaylee: Well, there you go everyone! It's finally over. There is only a few people I'd like to HEAVILY thank.. The most inspiration was Heath Ledger, and I thank him for the most remarkable performance in being the Joker. And I'd like to thank my Mother, "EndlessTimeToKill" for reading and commenting all the time and keeping my spirits high. And last but not least, My sister, my best friend, the one that's always there for me no matter what situation it is, Lis "Ivory Dahlia" Thank you for being the most remarkable person on this earth.  
**__**Lis: Thank you, Dear.  
**__**Kaylee: AND I WISH I COULD NAME YOU ALL! THERE ARE SOO MANY BUT I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS TO DEATH! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND WILL READ THE NEXT ONE!  
**__**Joker: Thank you.  
**__**Jaden: Did he just say thank you?  
**__**Lis: (blinks twice) I THINK HE DID!  
**__**Joker: Get over yourselves.  
**__**Kaylee: I'm working on the second one so, keep an eye out for it! ;D  
**__**Lis: PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
